Caminhos Cruzados
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Um pobre soldado e uma princesa podem ser felizes apesar da barreira social que os separa? FANFIC CONCLUIDO
1. Nem toda realeza é feliz

Caminhos cruzados  
  
Resumo: A Era Meijin prometia trazer novas condições de vida aos japoneses,  
contudo ainda havia muitos que estavam descontentes. Alheia a lutas  
populares a princesa japonesa buscava apenas por sua felicidade.  
  
Capitulo 01 - Nem toda realeza é feliz  
  
A música alta tocada no palácio podia ser ouvida a quilômetros de distancia, todos comemoravam a restauração da Era Meijin, ou melhor, quase todos. Em dos quartos do grandioso castelo havia uma pessoa que não estava nem um pouco feliz.  
  
- Princesa, vosso pai ordena que desça - uma jovem disse entrando com cuidado no quarto.  
  
- Para que ele quer que eu desça? - a princesa perguntou ainda virada de costas, fingindo estar interessada nos livros da estante. - Para me exibir como se eu fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana, suponho...  
  
- Não sei dizer, Vossa Alteza - a moça disse, parecendo um pouco assustada. - Mas, sabes que vosso pai procura por um marido para a senhorita.  
  
- Eu quero me casar, mas com um homem que eu escolher e não com que meu pai ordenar! - ela exclamou, zangada. - Só que ele não permite que eu faça nada sozinha! Nunca pude nem ver o povo da cidade!  
  
- Ainda não estas em idade de ser apresentada ao povo da cidade, Saori... - uma senhora disse de repente assuntando tanto a princesa como a outra jovem. - Shunrei, poderias nos deixar a sós um instante? Volte daqui a pouco para ajudar a princesa a arrumar-se para a festa.  
  
- Sim, majestade...  
  
- Não devias reclamar tanto da vida, Saori...  
  
- Como não vou reclamar se vivo trancada aqui vinte e quatro horas? - Eça retrucou, zangada.  
  
- Não será por muito tempo mais... - a senhora disse, calmamente, andando até a filha. - Daqui a menos de um ano você completará dezoito anos e seu pai fará uma festa tão grande como esta para apresentar a todos o seu maior orgulho.  
  
- Claro, ele fará uma festa para mim e depois me jogará dentro de uma igreja para casar-me - Saori disse, sarcástica.  
  
- Saori...Essas são as nossas tradições quer você goste ou não - a senhora disse autoritariamente. - Foi assim comigo e assim será com você!  
  
- Mas não estamos na Era Meijin que...  
  
- Mudamos de regime e não de costumes! - a rainha disse em um tom definitivo. - Coloque o seu melhor traje e desça!  
  
- Sim, minha mãe... - Saori disse, tristemente.  
  
Alguns minutos depois Shunrei voltou ao quarto para ajudar Saori a trocar de roupa. A jovem não disse uma palavra, apenas pensava em como poderia fugir da tradição imposta pelos seus ancestrais, mas o problema é que não havia parecer uma brecha.  
  
- Talvez eu possa ajudar, Alteza... - Shunrei disse de repente fazendo com que Saori voltasse sua atenção para ela.  
  
- Como? - perguntou, curiosa. - Ah, mas por favor, Shunrei, você com certeza já poderá me ajudar se me chamar apenas de Saori.  
  
- Mas, é uma falta de respeito, alteza...  
  
- Você minha dama de companhia há quantos anos mesmo?  
  
- Vai fazer seis anos, alteza - Shunrei respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. Saori deu um suspiro e levantou a cabeça dela.  
  
- Então já deveria saber que eu detesto essas coisas de realeza... - disse, fitando os olhos assustados da criada. - Não te considero uma criada, acho que já somos mais que isso, não é? Então passe a me chamar pelo meu nome pelo enquanto estamos sozinhas. E Shunrei, isso é uma ordem... - acrescentou sorrindo, ao notar que novamente Shunrei iria discordar. - Não vai desobedecer minhas ordens, não é?  
  
- Não, senhorita...  
  
- Tá, com o tempo você se acostumará... - Saori disse, incerta. - Como você pode me ajudar?  
  
- Eu estive pensando, a senhorita quer muito conhecera vida fora do palácio e talvez eu possa ajudar... - Shunrei parou de falar ao ouvir um barulho no corredor. - Mas, aqui não é seguro, depois da festa eu explicarei melhor.  
  
- Mas, Shunrei... - Saori reclamou, mas Shunrei já estava saindo do quarto. A garota terminou de arrumar o coque em que os cabelos estavam presos pensando se Shunrei estava realmente querendo ajudar, ou se aquilo era apenas para faze-la descer sem reclamar...Saori estava considerando mais a segunda opção. - Não custa nada tentar! - disse levantando.  
  
Quando desceu as escadarias que levavam ao salão principal do castelo todos os pensamentos e sentimentos de frustração que tinha desapareceram... O salão estava belissimamente decorado, Saori não lembrava ter visto algo tão maravilhoso antes. Haviam muitas luzes iluminando todo o lugar, a banda estava em um pequeno palco e os convidados bebiam e conversavam animados.  
  
- Que bom que resolveu descer, minha filha! - Saori ouviu o pai exclamar se aproximando dela. - Muitos perguntaram por você... - Saori achou melhor não retrucar, o pai era um homem muito bom, mas que não tinha muita paciência... Por fim ela apenas sorriu. - É bom que esteja de bom humor, Saori. Há uma pessoa que quer te conhecer...  
  
- Quem? - a garota perguntou, curiosa. O imperador fez um sinal para que apenas ela o seguisse. Saori foi achando que talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar no quarto. Assim que se aproximaram a moça viu um grupo de homens conversando animados. - Ah, não... - ela gemeu percebendo o que o pai estava querendo fazer.  
  
- Boa tarde, imperador - os homens cumprimentaram, curvando-se assim que o senhor se aproximou.  
  
- Boa tarde, senhores. Gostando da festa? - o imperador retribuiu, formalmente, apertando o pulso de Saori para que ela também os cumprimentassem, a menina totalmente a contra gosto se curvou. - Senhor Afrodite, poderias me acompanhar um minuto?  
  
- Claro, Vossa Majestade... - um dos homens disse pomposamente. Saori não gostou nem um pouco do tom que usou e gostou menos ainda do olhar que lançou a ela.  
  
- Tenho a honra de lhe apresentar a minha filha... - o senhor disse, sorrindo, assim que se afastaram do grupo.  
  
- É realmente uma flor - Afrodite disse beijando a mão de Saori. Assim que ele virou para falar com o imperador Saori virou o rosto fazendo uma careta e limpando mão que ele beijara. - Seria uma grande honra que o senhor cedesse a mão dela em casamento...  
  
- O quê? - Saori exclamou virando-se para o pai.  
  
- Ah, eu sei querida, está emocionada por talvez poder ser minha noiva - Afrodite disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. - Sei que é emocionante mesmo, sou lindo quem não ficaria emocionada em se casar comigo?  
  
- Pai... - Saori murmurou entre os dentes enquanto o imperador apenas ria. Ela o puxou para perto de si. - Eu não vou me casar com ele! - disse de modo que somente o pai ouvisse.  
  
- Você vai se casar com quem eu ordenar! - o senhor disse em um tom autoritário. - E se eu achar que o senhor Afrodite é o melhor homem para você não terá como me desobedecer!  
  
- Mas... - Saori começou a dizer sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Porém o imperador não ouvia mais, ele voltou -se para continuar conversando com Afrodite.  
  
Saori nem se deu ao trabalho de pedir permissão para voltar ao quarto. Sabia que isso lhe renderia um longo sermão sobre como se comportar, mas a única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era ir para mais longe possível. Sempre fora assim, esse já era bem o décimo possível noivo que o imperador lhe apresentava, houve um até que Saori gostou bastante, mas ela não casaria a força, não mesmo! E agora o pai aparecia com um homenzinho de nariz arrebitado, com uma conversa fiada e o pior de tudo se achando o rei da beleza! Assim que entrou no quarto Saori bateu a porta com força e caiu na cama, chorando.  
  
- Por que eu não posso ser como todo mundo? - perguntou-se com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. - Eu só queria ser normal!  
  
- Princesa? - Saori levantou a cabeça. Era Shunrei que entrava no quarto. - O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você precisa me ajudar, Shunrei! - Saori exclamou, levantando. - Meu pai me arrumou outro pretendente!  
  
- Ah, ele sempre faz isso - Shunrei disse, despreocupada. - A senhorita sabe que o imperador está quebrando uma tradição, a senhorita não poderia conhecer o noivo antes do casamento...  
  
- Muitas pessoas já não fazem isso! - Saori disse, nervosa. - Você mesma encontrou uma pessoa, se apaixonou e pretende se casar, ninguém interfere na sua vida!  
  
- Mas eu não sou a princesa - Shunrei disse, ponderada. - O imperador faz questão de escolher vosso marido porque é ele quem irá governar o Japão após a morte dele.  
  
- Isso não dá ao meu pai o direito de querer controlar a minha vida! - Saori quase gritou. - Desculpe-me, eu não devia ter falado assim - acrescentou quando Shunrei abaixou a cabeça. - Eu sei que o meu pai quer o meu bem e tudo mais, mas eu queria apenas me apaixonar, sabe? Sentir o frio na barriga quando ele chegasse perto de mim, o coração acelerar...  
  
- Andas lendo muitos livros de romance, senhorita - Shunrei disse, preocupada.  
  
- Me diga, pode mesmo me ajudar a sair daqui? - Saori perguntou, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário da moça.  
  
- Posso, mas pelo amor de Deus, senhorita, volte logo - Shunrei disse desembrulhando um pacote que só então Saori percebeu que ela trazia. - Ainda não é tarde, a senhorita pode sair por uma passagem que há na cozinha...  
  
- Aonde vai dá essa passagem? - Saori perguntou, pegando as roupas que Shunrei colocava em cima da cama. - E pra que essa roupas?  
  
- A passagem vai dá em uma praça que tem aqui perto, a senhorita pode dar umas voltas por lá e depois voltar já que não conhece a cidade - Shunrei disse, rapidamente. - E as roupas são para não chamar a atenção. Já imaginaste o que as pessoas não iriam pensar ao vê-la com estas roupas? E com este capuz poderá esconder o teu rosto...  
  
- É, tem razão - Saori disse, pensativa olhando para o próprio quimono. - Poderei andar pela cidade sem que ninguém desconfie que sou a princesa! - exclamou satisfeita.  
  
Depois de trocar de roupa Saori seguiu Shunrei até cozinha com muito cuidado para ninguém vê-la, não queria prejudicar Shunrei, com certeza se soubessem que Saori estava saindo escondida do castelo Shunrei iria receber fortes punições. Todos na cozinha estavam demasiadamente ocupados com a festa por isso nem notaram que Shunrei entrara, ela fez um sinal para que Saori a seguisse. Foram até a parte da dispensa, Shunrei empurrou alguns caixotes e abriu um alçapão.  
  
- Quando vim fazer a faxina aqui atrás descobri essa passagem... - disse ajudando Saori a descer. - Não é muito longa, em menos de dez minutos estará na praça e por favor volte logo, tentarei distrair todos, mas com certeza vosso pai vai subir mais tarde para falar com a senhorita.  
  
- Eu sei, Shunrei - Saori disse passando a mão lentamente pela parede úmida do túnel. - Voltarei logo, não se preocupe - acrescentou sorrindo.  
  
- Hum, senhorita? - Shunrei chamou quando Saori fez o movimento de que iria embora. - Poderia fazer apenas um favor?  
  
- Claro, nem precisava perguntar, não é, Shunrei! - Saori exclamou, rindo, mas baixou o tom de voz percebendo que poderia chamar a atenção dos outros empregados.  
  
- Meu noivo mora perto da praça, é só perguntar para algumas crianças que sempre estão por lá onde fica essa casa - Shunrei disse estendendo um papelzinho para Saori. - Poderia avisar a ele que não poderei encontra-lo? Há muito trabalho aqui no castelo...  
  
- Eu vou procura-lo e darei o seu recado - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Ah, e obrigada...Shunrei, muito obrigada, se eu pude te ajudar em mais alguma coisa é só dizer - disse abraçando a moça sem aviso que ficou bastante surpresa com a reação da princesa.  
  
Quando Saori se afastou um pouco ouviu o barulho do alçapão sendo fechado. A menina andava rápido, tinha muitíssima vontade de ver como era vida fora do castelo, antes da restauração a residência do imperador era em Kyoto, Saori jamais conseguira sair do castelo e ver como era cidade em que morava, quando saia sempre era em alguma carruagem e com uma grande escolta, nem pela pequena janela ela conseguia ver alguma coisa, a não ser os guardas que andavam ao lado da carruagem. Há menos de duas semanas a família foi obrigada a se mudar para Tókio, Saori queria muito conhecer a cidade, diziam ser uma das mais belas do Japão, mas para variar, o pai a mantinha presa dentro castelo. Agora que já estava oficializado o novo regime uma festa estava sendo feita e graças a essa festa ninguém estava prestando muita atenção em Saori.  
  
Saori já estava começando a achar que aquele túnel não tinha fim, a passagem virava e tornava a virar, mais parecendo uma toca de um coelho gigante do que outra coisa. Saori apertou o passo, mas parecia que ao invés de diminuir a distância aumentava. Depois do que parecia uma eternidade a passagem começou a ficar mais estreita e subir, cem degraus, duzentos degraus, Saori perdeu a conta e quando já estava cansada bateu, sem aviso, a cabeça em alguma coisa dura. Ela massageou a cabeça olhando intrigada para cima, era um alçapão como o outro do castelo, com cuidado empurrou-o, parecia ser a dispensa de uma loja. Saori cobriu o rosto e saiu tentando não fazer barulho, passou sem maiores problemas uma vez que a loja estava apinhada e não notaram nem a presença da menina nem por onde ela entrara.  
  
Assim que saiu Saori vislumbrou a praça. Era linda. Era a primeira praça que via na vida, mas achou belíssima. Possuía muitas plantas e flores, muitas crianças corriam de um lado para o outro brincando e sorrindo, outras estavam sentadas nos muitos banquinhos que rodeavam toda a praça. Por horas Saori andou falando com cada criança, até brincava com elas, mal percebeu as horas passarem.  
  
"É melhor ir procurar o noivo da Shunrei e voltar para o castelo para não causar problemas a ela...", pensou desanimada se aproximando de uma das meninas com que estava falando.  
  
- Será que você me ajudar? - Saori passou a mão na cabeça da menina, bondosamente.  
  
- Claro, tia! - a menininha disse, retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
- Olha, você pode me dizer onde fica essa casa? - perguntou mostrando o papel a ela. A menina olhou para o papel e de volta para Saori.  
  
- Desculpe-me, mas eu não sei ler - disse baixando a cabeça.  
  
- Como não? - Saori ergueu a sobrancelha.  
  
- É que mulher não precisa saber ler, precisa saber cuidar da casa e ser uma boa esposa...  
  
- Como é? - Saori exclamou, abaixando-se para fitá-la. - Como é mesmo o seu nome?  
  
- Minako...  
  
- Eu vou dar um jeito de mudar isso, Minako - Saori disse, sem pensar, a menina olhou para ela sem entender. Percebendo que falara demais Saori tratou logo de emendar. - É que eu...Eu...Sou professora! Posso te ensinar se você quiser!  
  
- Pode? - o rosto de Misako iluminou-se.  
  
- Claro - Saori, sorriu. - Mas hoje eu não tenho mais tempo... Quando eu voltar aqui vou começar a ensinar algumas coisas a você, tá? - a menina abraçou Saori que ficou totalmente desconcertada com a demonstração de gratidão. Depois leu o papel para que Minako pudesse lhe dizer onde ficava a casa.  
  
- Hum, é pra lá - a menina disse apontando para um beco. - Mas, ali não é seguro não...  
  
- Eu só tenho que levar um recado, não vou demorar, não se preocupe, tá? E vou tentar voltar amanhã e vou começar a te ensinar algumas coisa - Minako ia responder quando a mãe dela apareceu a levando ralhando com ela dizendo que não devia falar com estranhos, porém Minako nem prestou atenção na briga da mãe, virou um pouco a cabeça para poder acenar para Saori. - Tchau Minako... - murmurou observando a menina de longe. Realmente queria voltar e ensinar a simpática menina a ler, porém não sabia que conseguiria sair do castelo novamente. Porém naquele momento não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, se afastou na direção que a garota indicara.  
  
Realmente Minako tinha razão, era um lugar muito esquisito, extremamente escuro. Saori andava devagar, olhando assustada para os lados. - Ora, o que é isso, Saori! - exclamou para si. - Só é um pouquinho escuro... - ouviu um barulho. - Tá, é muito escuro! - mas Shunrei não iria manda-la para um lugar perigoso, por isso Saori continuou a andar. Foi quando três vultos apareceram diante dela, Saori prendeu a respiração de puro medo.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - um dos homens exclamou, pegando o rosto de Saori, ela bateu na mão dele afastando-o.  
  
- Me larga! - ela exclamou entre os dentes. Porém o homem fez o contrario, a segurou com mais força. Saori fechou a cara e conseguiu acerta-lo em suas partes baixas fazendo com que o homem a largasse se contorcendo de dor. - Isso é pra você aprender a ficar longe de mim!  
  
- Peguem-na, seus idiotas, peguem-na! - o homem gritou para os outros dois que imediatamente avançaram para Saori.  
  
- Nem pensar... - Saori correu o mais rápido que pode, porém o quimono estava a atrapalhando, ela não conseguia correr muito rápido, mas por mais preocupada que estivesse não podia deixar de pensar se o pai a visse daquele jeito. Saori correu o mais rápido que pode, porém era um beco sem saída. - Essa não... - disse desesperada, virando-se, um dos homens chegou mais perto e a segurou pelo pescoço. - Seu monstro! - ela gritou - Me deixe em paz! Socorro! - ela tentava gritar, mas o homem apertou o pescoço dela com mais força, a menina começou a ficar sem ar, sentiu a vista ficar cada vez mais fraca...  
  
- Largue-a! - ouviu uma voz exclamar, tentou vez quem era, apenas viu que se tratava de homem de cabelos castanhos e que segurava uma espada, mas acabou desmaiando sem conseguir vê-lo perfeitamente.  
  
Olá pessoal! Quando eu terminei de escrever Mudança Radical I, perguntei se preferiam a continuação de "Mudança", ou um fic novo. Para a minha surpresa muitos disseram os dois, pois eu tenho grande imaginação e poderia fazer os dois sem problemas. Eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com esses elogios, tão feliz que resolvi atender aos pedidos e continuar Mudança Radical e fazer um fic novo que é este. Bom, eu não sei se vai ser do agrado geral como foi Mudança Radical, mas sinceramente espero que curtam este fic. Ah, dedico esse fic a minha super amiga Claori que está traduzindo meus fics para o espanhol e que sempre me ajuda quando estou desanimada. 


	2. Sem punição

Capitulo 02 - Sem punição  
  
Saori abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando lembrar o que estava sonhando... Aquele idiota tentando agarra-la e outro rapaz que chegara para salva-la.  
  
"Parecia tão real...", ela pensou sonolenta virando-se mais um pouco, porém acabou caindo da cama. Levantou de uma vez, olhando assustada para os lados. Sua cama no palácio era enorme, nunca caíra antes, só que havia um problema, aquele decididamente não era o quarto dela e muito menos aquela cama onde estava era a sua.  
  
- ENTÃO FOI REAL! - gritou levantando de um pulo correndo até a janela, o dia começava a raiar. - Ai... Pobre Shunrei, essa hora deve estar sendo açoitada! - disse passando a mão nervosamente pelo rosto.  
  
- Então, finalmente acordou... - uma voz disse, assustando-a. Saori virou rápido e viu um rapaz fitando-a com interesse. Saori olhou para si mesma, vestia apenas uma camisola. Rapidamente ela puxou o lençol com força da cama e se cobriu.  
  
- Quem é você? - perguntou tentando não demonstrar nervosismo.  
  
- Eu deveria perguntar isso... - o rapaz disse, sorrindo. - Não se preocupe, não fui eu que troquei sua roupa - acrescentou notando a preocupação dela.  
  
- Então... - Saori começou a dizer, confusa.  
  
- Seiya! Seiya! Ela acordou? - uma jovem exclamou entrando depressa no quarto.  
  
- Aqueles caras fizeram alguma coisa com você? - Seiya perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela. Saori balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Que bom...Achei que tivesse chegado tarde demais.  
  
- Era você? - Saori disse, arregalando os olhos, lembrando-se do vulto do rapaz que apareceu antes de desmaiar.  
  
- Sim... Eu ouvi gritos quando estava voltando para casa. Vi aquele cara te segurando. Foi muito fácil fazer com que eles fossem embora...Depois te trouxe para cá para que minha irmã pudesse cuidar de você - explicou em um tom trivial. Saori achou que aquele homem fosse um tanto louco, como podia simplesmente dizer que foi fácil se livrar daqueles homens? Mas, pensando bem, talvez tivesse sido mesmo uma vez que o rapaz levava consigo uma espada.  
  
- Mas, então eu só posso lhe agradecer, senhor... - Saori disse, curvando- se. Seiya fez um gesto de impaciência.  
  
- Não fiz mais do que meu dever - disse rapidamente. Saori levantou o rosto e viu que ele estava um pouco corado. Ela ficou olhando-o por algum tempo: Era um homem jovem, Saori achou que ele deveria ter mais ou menos a idade dela, era um pouco mais alto que ela, possuía os olhos castanhos e os cabelos estavam despenteados, além disso, usava um quimono simples mostrando que não possuía muitas posses. - Posso saber o seu nome?  
  
- Ah, é Sa.... - ela parou, levando a mão a boca. Todos no reino sabiam que só havia uma Saori no Japão e que está era filha do imperador, se dissesse seu nome na mesma hora Seiya e sua irmã perceberiam que ela era a princesa e por mais que Seiya a tivesse a ajudado e até merece uma recompensa Saori não achou seguro dizer seu nome verdadeiro, por isso remendou o que ia dizendo rápido. - Sasami.  
  
- E o que você fazia andando por essa rua a noite? Não é seguro, muito menos para uma donzela... - Seiya ia dizendo franzindo a testa.  
  
- Vamos, irmão, não a crave de perguntas! - Seika disse, aborrecida. - Está com fome, não está, Sasami? - perguntou bondosamente a menina que imediatamente balançou a cabeça, seu estômago estava dando voltas. Na mesma hora Seika expulsou Seiya do quarto para que Saori pudesse trocar de roupa em paz. - Hum, aquele quimono que você estava usando estava muito sujo, o coloquei para lavar, mas pode pegar um dos meus, você é quase do meu tamanho, só é magrinha demais... - Seika ia falando, Saori entreouvia as palavras observando o sol nascer novamente preocupada com Shunrei.  
  
- Eu não vou poder ficar aqui por muito tempo - informou a Seika que continuava a tagarelar. - Meus pais devem estar preocupados... - disse depressa.  
  
- Ah, claro - Seika disse, finalmente escolhendo o quimono. - Seiya pode leva-la até sua casa depois que tomarmos café.  
  
- Não... - Saori exclamou, porém acrescentou rapidamente. - Eu...Posso ir sozinha, já estou incomodando demais...  
  
- Ah, não é trabalho nenhum! - Seika disse, sorrindo. - Seiya está apenas cumprindo seu dever.  
  
- Como assim? - Saori perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- Seiya é um dos samurais espadachins de Tókio, ele responsável pela proteção da população... - Seika explicou ajudando Saori com os botões do quimono. - Mas, depois do inicio da restauração nada demais tem acontecido, só algumas revoltas contra o novo regime... Eu ouvi falar que a festa no castelo ontem durou até tarde, imagino que o imperador não esteja se importando com as pessoas que estão insatisfeitas.  
  
- Talvez ele ache que as pessoas vão se acostumar com o tempo... - Saori disse, apressadamente, notando que Seika também não parecia estar satisfeita com o regime.  
  
- É, pode ser, mas não é bom fazer uma mudança tão drástica...  
  
- Mas, seja como for, o Sr. Seiya não precisa me levar até minha casa - Saori disse, rapidamente, tentando mudar o assunto. - Só preciso de companhia até a praça, de lá posso ir sozinha...  
  
- Bom, se realmente acha que não acha necessário não irei insistir, mas pelo menos tomará desjejum conosco, não é? - Seika perguntou, abrindo a porta.  
  
Saori a seguiu. Ela observou a casa atentamente, não era nem um pouco luxuosa, na verdade Saori a achou muito humilde. Mas, sorriu, isso para ela não importava, queria saber como era viver sem os luxos com os quais já estava acostumada. Seika disse que iria pegar algo na cozinha e indicou a Saori o caminho da sala, a menina continuou um pouco nervosa. Quando chegou a sala viu que Seiya estava confortavelmente sentado, lendo um jornal enquanto tomava café. Ele levantou os olhos brevemente, fitando-a.  
  
- Pode se sentar - disse voltando a atenção para o jornal. - Eu não mordo... - acrescentou um pouco aborrecido.  
  
- Eu...Eu sei - Saori gaguejou, sentando-se. - Se você quisesse ter me feito mal não teria me trazido para esta casa.  
  
- Já disse que apenas cumpri meu dever - ele resmungou. - O que foi agora? - perguntou notando que ela continuava a observa-lo.  
  
- Eu só acho engraçado que um rapaz tão...tão... franzino possa ser um espadachim - Saori disse, começando a se servir. Seiya levantou os olhos, fitando-a, para a surpresa dela, ele deu um sorrisinho.  
  
- Você também não tem um corpo perfeito para três caras quererem te agarrar... - disse um pouco sarcástico. - Acredito que deviam estar desesperados...  
  
- Como pode dizer isso? - Saori exclamou, boquiaberta.  
  
- Apenas falo a verdade - Seiya disse com um sorriso debochado. Saori olhou para ele com os olhos em chamas, mas Seiya não pareceu se abalar nem um pouco, na verdade até parecia que havia gostado da cara com que ela ficara. Ele voltou sua atenção para o jornal e Saori fingiu não se importar mais com o comentário que ele fizera.  
  
- Mas quantos anos você tem? - ela perguntou após alguns minutos.  
  
- Acabei de fazer dezessete... - respondeu sem dar maior importância.  
  
- Mas, você ainda não podia estar no exercito, podia? - Saori tornou a perguntar erguendo a sobrancelha. - Quero dizer, você não tem idade para isso...  
  
- Experimente ficar órfã e saberá que tem que se virar de todas as maneiras...  
  
- Não entendi...  
  
- Eu e Seika ficamos órfãos há muito tempo, nossos pais morreram em uma guerra que ocorreu contra a China, por causa daquele imperador que ontem fez a maior festa como se esse regime fosse algo bom... - Seiya disse em um tom amargurado, jogando o jornal com força em cima da mesa. Saori o fitou, assustada. - Eu precisava trabalhar, mas não iriam dar um emprego a um menino e Seika é mulher, não dariam muito menos um emprego a ela, estão certos afinal de contas o lugar de mulher é em casa com o marido...  
  
- Que coisa mais machista! - Saori resmungou, zangada.  
  
- Não é machismo - Seiya disse, pensativo. - É apenas tradição...  
  
- Tradição... Tradição - Saori repetiu, entre os dentes. - Já estou cansada dessa história de tradição! Meu pai quer que eu me case quando eu completar dezoito anos só por causas dessas benditas tradições!  
  
- Sempre foi assim, com todas as garotas... - Seiya disse, despreocupado. - Com Seika só não foi assim porque ela se opôs firmemente, disse que tinha que cuidar de mim, dispensou todos os possíveis maridos...  
  
- Ela fez muito bem! - Saori disse, levantando. - Eu também tento fazer o mesmo. Não quero viver debaixo da asa de nenhum homem.  
  
- Pobre do rapaz que se casar com você - Seiya disse, após uma risada. - Tem um gênio muito forte, garota...  
  
- E o pobre da garota que casar que com você - Saori imitou o tom sarcástico dele. - Não tem nem um pouco de educação, garoto... - e saiu pisando duro. Seiya a olhou se afastar, sorrindo.  
  
- Seika? - Saori chamou, tentando encontrar a jovem. - Eu preciso ir... - disse chegando perto dela.  
  
- Mas já? - a moça perguntou, triste. - Nem podemos conversar direito... Eu queria saber mais sobre você.  
  
- Se der outro dia eu apareço aqui pra gente conversar mais - Saori disse, tentando sorrir. - Eu realmente preciso ir, senão nunca mais vou conseguir sair novamente.  
  
- Seus pais são muito rígidos? - Seika perguntou, bondosamente. Saori fez um aceno positivo. - Tudo bem... Vou pedir ao Seiya pra te acompanhar até a praça, como você queria.  
  
Saori voltou ao quarto, pegou a capa e o quimono que Seika lavara e deixara em cima da cama. Trocou rapidamente de roupa e pensou em deixar um bilhete agradecendo a hospitalidade de Seika, mas lembrou-se que provavelmente ela não devia saber ler, assim como Minako...  
  
- Ai, mas quando eu chegar em casa o papai vai ter que me ouvir! - Saori exclamou, revoltada. - Nem que tenha que dizer que sai do castelo, mas ele vai ter que mudar essas tradições idiotas!  
  
"Pobre do rapaz que se casar com você...Tem um gênio muito forte, garota..." a voz de Seiya veio a sua cabeça. Ela virou-se mais zangada que antes.  
  
- Como alguém como agir de maneira tão educada e depois ser tão irritante? - disse saindo do quarto e deu de cara com Seiya que a esperava do outro lado. Ela só não caiu, pois ele a segurou firmemente pelo pulso, os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos.  
  
- Falando sozinha? - Seiya perguntou, franzindo a testa.  
  
- Não! Estava pensando alto! - ela disse, fazendo com que ele a largasse. - E vamos logo de uma vez? Eu tenho que ir embora!  
  
- Depois eu que não tenho educação... - Seiya murmurou a seguindo.  
  
Saori ia andando mais a frente resmungando algo indecifrável, Seiya andava mais atrás apenas a observando. Algumas vezes ele dizia que ela estava indo para o lado errado e Saori completamente aborrecida murmurasse um "Eu sabia...". Assim que chegou a praça Saori parou vendo se via Minako, mas a menina não estava lá.  
  
- Muito obrigada por me acompanhar, mas posso ir sozinha a partir daqui - Saori disse a Seiya que continuava a segui-la.  
  
- Tem certeza? - Seiya perguntou, incerto.  
  
- Tenho... Você acha que eu sou o quê? - Saori retrucou, aborrecida.  
  
- Uma menininha mimada que não sabe nem chegar a praça principal sozinha - ele respondeu, debochado.  
  
- Ah, não enche... - Saori resmungou se afastando. - Diga a Seika que assim que eu puder irei visitá-la... Adeus, senhor Seiya... - acrescentou jogando a capa sobre o rosto e andando mais rápido. Não olhou para trás, mas teve certeza de que Seiya não iria segui-la, para que ele iria querer segui-la? Não havia dito com todas as letras que ela era uma mulher que não chamava a atenção...  
  
A volta para o castelo foi mais longa que a ida, Saori tinha medo da maneira como iria ser recebida... Receberia punições muito fortes? E Shunrei? O que aconteceria com a pobre criada?  
  
- Nessa confusão toda nem consegui encontrar o noivo dela... - Saori disse, triste. E pra completar ainda perdera o papelzinho que Shunrei lhe dera com o endereço quando Seika lavou o quimono, o papel deve ter virado ensopado... Saori levantou o alçapão com cuidado, porém não havia ninguém. Foi para cozinha, mas também não havia ninguém... - O que aconteceu? - ela se perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- Senhorita! Até que fim! Eu quase morri de preocupação! - Shunrei exclamou de repente fazendo com que Saori desse um pulo de susto.- Desculpe, senhorita... - acrescentou rapidamente já puxando Saori.  
  
- O que foi, Shunrei? - Saori perguntou sem entender tentando acompanhá-la.  
  
- A senhorita ainda me pergunta? - Shunrei disse com a voz esganiçada. - Não havia me prometido que voltaria logo? E aparece agora com o dia claro?!  
  
Saori desatou a falar o que acontecera, como perdera hora na praça, como aqueles homens tentaram agarra-la e como o jovem espadachim aparecera para ajuda-la.  
  
- ... eu só acordei hoje de manhã... - disse por fim. - Por isso não voltei antes e o espadachim me acompanhou até a praça... Você tem que conhece-lo, Shunrei, o nome dele é...  
  
- Depois a senhorita me fala mais dele - Shunrei disse em um tom urgente, puxando as cobertas da cama e fazendo Saori se deitar sem entender nada. - Por sorte a festa acabou muito tarde, vosso pai já estava muito cansado e disse que falaria com a senhorita apenas hoje pela manhã, ele também deu a manhã livre aos empregados por isso conseguiu entrar sem ser vista...  
  
- Ai, que bom... - Saori deu um suspiro, aliviada. - Pensei que iríamos ser castigadas... Mas, Shunrei, apesar de tudo eu adorei a minha visita a praça ontem.. Eu conheci uma menina que...  
  
- Ah, senhorita, eu sei que ainda dever ter muito que me contar, mas eu realmente preciso deixa-la sozinha, o imperador irá estranhar se nos encontrar juntas hoje... - Shunrei disse, em um tom urgente.  
  
- Tudo bem... Você também deve estar querendo aproveitar sua manhã de folga... - Saori disse afundando na cama.  
  
- Não é isso, prince... quero dizer, Saori... - Shunrei forçou-se a dizer, Saori começou a rir da dificuldade da amiga em chamá-la pelo nome. - Eu só quero evitar suspeitas...  
  
- Eu sei, Shunrei, não se preocupe - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Pode ir encontrar seu noivo... Não consegui encontra-lo ontem...  
  
- Obrigada, senhorita - Shunrei disse se dirigindo até a porta. - É melhor a senhorita descansar um pouco, deve ter passado maus bocados ontem...  
  
- É o que vou tentar fazer, Shunrei - Saori disse ajeitando-se na cama. - Até mais tarde... - acrescentou antes da jovem sair. Saori virou-se na cama fechando os olhos, mesmo que Shunrei fosse contra, daria um jeito de sair do castelo novamente. 


	3. A revolução feminina

Capitulo 03 - A Revolução Feminina  
  
Saori não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando, relembrando o dia anterior. Sem que pudesse controlar seus pensamentos foram até Seiya. Saori virou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, não podia negar que era um homem muito bonito.  
  
"Pobre do rapaz que se casar com você...Tem um gênio muito forte, garota..."  
  
- Pode ser bonito, mas é um imbecil! - exclamou revoltada jogando a almofada em direção a porta, porém, não percebera que havia alguém parado lá e que recebeu a almofada em cheio no rosto. - Ah! Desculpe, papai! Eu não tinha a intenção de...  
  
- Eu e sua mãe não ensinamos você a ter modos tão rudes - o senhor interrompeu bruscamente. Saori puxou a coberta, ainda estava com o quimono que Shunrei emprestara. - Não deve usar palavras tão hostis e nem sair jogando coisas. Me diga, quem é o mentecapto?  
  
- É... bem... Aquele tão de Afrodite! - Saori exclamou por fim e afinal, pensou ela, não é uma mentira.  
  
- Não fale assim, você não conversou com ele - o imperador disse, zangado. - Alias, mocinha, o que você fez foi muitíssimo errado.  
  
- O quê? - Saori perguntou tentando fingir-se de inocente.  
  
- Como o quê? - o senhor irritou-se e Saori chegou a conclusão que era melhor parar de provoca-lo.  
  
- Eu sei que não devia ter subido daquela maneira - Saori começou a dizer em um tom baixo. - Mas aquele homem é... é... irritante!  
  
- Você sempre encontra defeitos para todos os seus candidatos! O que você quer afinal de contas? Todos os pretendentes que apresentei a você eram rapazes com que todas as moças do Japão desejam se casar.  
  
- Eu quero escolher o meu marido - Saori deixou escapar e se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois o imperador começou a ficar púrpura de pura raiva.  
  
- Quem pensa que é para mudar as tradições?  
  
- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... - Saori disse antes que o senhor "explodisse". - Eu devo seguir as tradições - acrescentou tristemente.  
  
- Exatamente! - o imperador disse, enfático. - E querendo ou não, você se casará com o Sr. Afrodite! - e saiu do quarto antes que Saori retrucasse.  
  
Ela afundou na cama pensando em uma maneira de fugir das tradições, mas não parecia existir saída.  
  
[...]  
  
Com muito esforço no dia seguinte Saori conseguiu convencer Shunrei a ajuda- la a escapar do castelo mais uma vez. Todos estavam muito ocupados organizando outro baile que seria dado em breve, Shunrei iria montar plantão no corredor do quarto de Saori e se alguém perguntasse Shunrei diria que a princesa estava indisposta e não queria ser incomodada. Enquanto isso Saori iria voltar à praça para falar com Minako. Assim que chegou a praça avistou a menina brincando de corda.  
  
- Minako! - Saori chamou quando se aproximou. A menina levantou a cabeça franzindo a testa, sorriu, largando o brinquedo e correndo até a jovem.  
  
- Oi, tia! - exclamou feliz. - Pensei que você não fosse voltar!  
  
- Eu prometi, não foi? - Saori perguntou, sorrindo. - Costumo cumprir minhas promessas e olha o que eu trouxe - ela estendeu alguns cadernos, lápis e livros.  
  
- São para mim? - Minako perguntou, arregalando os olhos.  
  
- Claro! - Saori disse rindo da surpresa da menina. - Vem, senta aqui e deixa eu te ensinar algumas coisas.  
  
Passaram horas agradabilíssimas juntas. Não demorou muito e outras meninas se aproximaram e começaram a prestar atenção nas coisas que Saori explicava. A jovem há muito tempo não se sentia tão útil, era bom poder ensinar o que sabia a outras meninas que por causa de uma sociedade machista não tinham a oportunidade de aprender coisas que eram úteis a todos. Estava observando as meninas, animadas, tentarem fazer as vogais quando foi puxada bruscamente.  
  
- Faça o favor de me largar, Sr. Seiya! - Saori exclamou revoltada enquanto ele continuava a leva-la em direção da casa de Seika.  
  
- Você é louca? - Seiya perguntou, exasperado.  
  
- Por que? - Saori ergueu a sobrancelha. - Eu só estava ensinando aquelas meninas como...  
  
- Dê graças a Deus por não ter passado nenhum outro guarda por aqui senão teria sido presa! - ele disse, irritado. - Você teve muita sorte por eu ter visto a idiotice que você estava fazendo!  
  
- O quê? - Saori exclamou, boquiaberta. - Eu estava apenas ajudando!  
  
- Que não ajudasse! - Seiya disse, friamente. - Você não devia ter voltado aqui!  
  
- Eu voltei porque prometi a Minako que a ensinaria a ler - Saori retrucou, zangada.  
  
- Quem você pensa que é para ensinar meninas a ler?  
  
- Ora, eu sou pr... - Saori começou a dizer, mas parou mordendo o lábio inferior. Adoraria dizer na cara daquele grosso que era a princesa, mas ainda não era hora, se dissesse que era a princesa Seiya mudaria de atitude totalmente, ele a trataria bem só por causa do titulo que ela possuía...- Eu sou professora - remendou depressa.  
  
- Ah, tá - Seiya disse fazendo pouco caso. - Desde de quando existem professoras? Quem te ensinou a ler?  
  
- Meu pai - Saori respondeu, prontamente, mantendo a voz firme. - Ele é rígido, mas acha é importante para todos saber ler, inclusive as mulheres - "Bem que eu queria que isso fosse verdade", pensou desanimada.  
  
- Para que mulher tem que saber ler? - Seiya perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. - Digo, as mulheres não tem que saber ler para cuidar da casa, dos filhos e do marido - Saori olhou para o rapaz com os olhos em chamas, ele parecia ter prazer em vê-la irritada. Ela deu um sorriso olhando para o braço dele que ainda a segurava e deu-lhe uma bela mordida fazendo com que Seiya a largasse imediatamente - O que deu em você, mulher? - ele exclamou com raiva.  
  
- Eu pedi para o senhor me largar educadamente, mas não me ouviu... - Saori disse se segurando para não rir. - Bom, agora se me o senhor me der licença vou voltar para continuar...  
  
- Nem pensar! - Seiya a interrompeu. - Você vai comigo! - a puxou e a colocou no colo sob os protestos da jovem.  
  
- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FAZER? - Saori gritou indignada dando soquinhos nas costas dele. - E me coloca no chão? Acha que eu sou um saco de batatas para você ficar me segurando assim?  
  
- Você não é um saco de batatas - Seiya começou a dizer, sério. - Mas é tão pesada quanto um - acrescentou rindo do grito de raiva que ela deu. - Você vai ficar um tempo na minha casa.  
  
- Por que? - Saori perguntou entre os dentes.  
  
- Para que quando você for embora aquelas meninas já tenham ido para casa e assim você não poderá mais meter besteiras na cabeça delas! - Seiya disse tranqüilamente. Saori deu mais um soco nas costas dele. As pessoas comentavam quando os dois passavam, mas Seiya parecia não se importar. Saori sentia, que apesar de toda a grosseria dele, a raiva estava diminuindo e seu coração que batia descompassado começava a bater cada vez mais forte e ela tinha certeza de que não era por causa da discussão que haviam tido.  
  
Seiya entrou como um furacão em casa e foi direto para a sala, passou por Seika sem dizer uma palavra. Claro que a jovem se assustou ao ver o irmão segurando Saori daquela maneira e segui-os erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- G-R-O-S-S-O - Saori sibilou para Seika revirando os olhos.  
  
- Se eu ver você fazendo aquilo novamente... - Seiya começou a dizer, largando-a no sofá. - ...Vou te prender sem dó nem piedade por conspiração ao governo - e saiu pisando duro. Saori estirou a língua quando ele já estava longe.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Seika perguntou, preocupada. Saori explicou tudo, soltando uns "grosso" e "idiota" de vez em quando que fazia com que Seika risse. - Ah, eu sei, você queria ajudar e o Seiya exerceu a autoridade... Tenho que concordar que dessa vez ele passou dos limites, você só estava ajudando aquelas meninas.  
  
- E o pior é que não vou poder continuar - Saori disse, tristemente. - Senão vou ser presa por conspiração ao governo - ela imitou a voz de Seiya. - Ora, o que ele acha que um grupo com doze meninas pode fazer contra o governo?  
  
- O problema é que todo e qualquer tipo de associação está suspensa então mesmo que seja um grupo de meninas eles acham que já pode ser um revolução contra o novo regime. Estão ocorrendo muitas revoltas, entende?  
  
- Não... - Saori disse, zangada. - Eu só quero ajudar! Eu estava me sentindo tão útil, ensinando aquelas meninas e elas pareciam tão felizes!  
  
- Olha - Seika disse em um tom baixo, esticando-se para ver se Seiya continuava no quarto. - Tenho uma idéia. Por que você não vem ensinar as meninas aqui na minha casa? Quem sabe eu possa aprender a ler também...  
  
- Sério? - Saori perguntou, arregalando os olhos.  
  
- Claro! - Seika disse, animada. - Sempre tive vontade de aprender a ler! Seiya passa as tardes fora, enquanto ele não chega podemos nos reunir aqui e se ele chegar podemos dizer que estamos apenas fazendo uma pequena reunião. O que acha?  
  
- Acho maravilhoso! - Saori exclamou ainda sem acreditar. - Eu achava que você não fosse capaz de ficar contra o seu irmão.  
  
- Eu não estou contra ele - Seika disse, pensativa. - Apenas não concordo com as tradições. Por Seiya eu já estaria casada, mas sempre que ele aparece com algum pretendente eu digo que tenho que cuidar dele.  
  
- Desculpa perfeita - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Quisera eu ter uma desculpa assim...  
  
- Seu pai quer que você se case?  
  
- É... O pior não é nem o casamento... Ele vai escolher meu noivo.  
  
- Ah, entendo - Seika disse, após um suspiro. - Você mesma quer escolher o rapaz... Não encontrou nenhum do seu agrado?  
  
- Meu pai me apresentou a alguns que são bem interessantes, mas falta amor, sabe? E o ultimo que ele arrumou é um convencido...  
  
- Eu gostaria de poder de ajudar... - Seika disse, triste.  
  
- Você já estará me ajudando se realmente ceder a casa para as reuniões - Saori disse, sorrindo. Seika fez um aceno positivo retribuindo o sorriso. - Certo, então eu vou dá um jeito de avisar a Minako que temos que nos encontrar aqui e ela avisará as outras meninas. Se tudo der certo depois de amanhã teremos a primeira reunião da "RF".  
  
- RF? - Seika perguntou, franzindo a testa.  
  
- Revolução Feminina - Saori disse, rindo. - É só para o grupo ter um nome e já que o governo acha que as mulheres podem se rebelar, nada mais apropriado que esse nome, não? - Seika riu. Um barulho assustou as duas, Seiya vinha trazendo uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. As duas jovens se entreolharam arregalando os olhos.  
  
- Ah, Seiya, meu irmãozinho... - Seika começou a dizer, ainda surpresa. - Você está bem?  
  
- Melhor impossível... - ele resmungou em resposta.  
  
- É que... Você nunca arruma nada na cozinha e...  
  
- Seika, se eu sou grosso como essa aí mesma gosta de falar - indicou Saori com a cabeça - você reclama e se eu tento ser gentil você reclama também!  
  
- Eu não estou reclamando! - Seika disse, depressa. - Estou apenas surpresa... Muito surpresa.  
  
- Sobre o que falavam? - Seiya perguntou, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário, servindo as duas com o chá.  
  
- Nada de grande importância... Só sobre casamento - Saori disse, rapidamente.  
  
- Casamento? - Seiya repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. - Você vai se casar?  
  
- Se Deus quiser não... - Saori disse, aborrecida, pegando um lenço e colocando sobre as pernas. - Nossa, mas o chá está muito bom! Foi você que fez Seika?  
  
- Claro! O Seiya é muito bom com a arte de espadas, mas uma negação na cozinha.... - Seika disse, sorrindo. Seiya olhou para ela amarrando a cara.  
  
- Lógico! Eu não nasci para cozinhar! Vocês é que devem fazer isso! - retrucou, largando-se no sofá ao lado da irmã. Saori e Seika reviraram os olhos. - Me diga, o que seu pai faz?  
  
- Meu pai? - Saori tossiu um pouco. - É... ele... é... Dono de uma loja de antiguidades. Minha família é muito humilde, não temos muitas posses... - antes que Seiya fizesse mais perguntas Saori mudou de conversa. Passada meia hora ela percebeu que estava realmente ficando tarde e que se não fosse embora teria problemas em casa.  
  
- Mas não pode ficar nem mais um pouco? - Seika perguntou em um tom triste.  
  
- Amanhã eu volto - Saori disse, sorrindo, enquanto Seika a levava até a porta. - Tchau, Sr. Seiya... - falou educadamente ao rapaz que lia absorto um livro. Ele apenas fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. - Vou dar um jeito de falar com a Minako sobre a RF - disse a Seika em um tom baixo.  
  
- Tudo bem - Seika disse também em um tom baixo. - Não quer que Seiya te acompanhe até a praça?  
  
- Não muito obrigada - Saori respondeu, rápido. - Já tive minha cota de aborrecimento com ele hoje, não quero discutir o resto do caminho. Até amanhã - acrescentou já se afastando.  
  
Seika fechou a porta e voltou para a sala, pegou o crochê e ficou fazendo uma toalha enquanto Seiya permanecia calado lendo o livro.  
  
- Ela não é pobre... - Seiya disse de repente fazendo com que Seika se assustasse.  
  
- O que? - perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- Ela disse ser de uma família humilde, mas não é - Seiya explicou jogando o livro de lado e encarando a irmã.  
  
- Por que você está dizendo isso? - Seika que já não estava entendo nada ficava cada vez mais confusa.  
  
- Os modos dela não são de uma pessoa humilde - Seiya disse, sério. - Ela está nos enganando, é melhor você não recebe-la mais.  
  
- Ah não, Seiya! - Seika retrucou, irritada. - Não vou deixar de recebe-la só porque você está fazendo suposições impossíveis!  
  
- Escute, Seika... Viu a maneira como ela tomou aquele chá? Colocando os lenço sobre os joelhos? A maneira como ela se senta? Até mesmo o modo de falar! Ela trata todos polidamente...  
  
- Sasami é educada, apenas isso - Seika exclamou, levantando, largando a toalha que fazia no sofá. - Uma coisa que você não é nem um pouco! Ela tem razão em não gostar de você. Agora entendi porque você trouxe aquele chá para nós, você nunca faz nada sem um motivo, Seiya! Queria analisa-la, não é?  
  
- Não devo explicações a você - Seiya disse calmamente. - Mas eu queria ver como ela se porta sim, desde o momento que a salvei tenho a impressão de que ela esconde alguma coisa.  
  
- Olha aqui, Seiya, se você descobrir o que ela esconde, o que eu acho muito difícil uma vez que ela é muito sincera, me diga. Até lá vou continuar falando com ela e a recebendo aqui em casa - Seika disse, zangada, se retirando para o quarto.  
  
- Seika, volta aqui! Eu terminei de falar com... - Seiya começou a dizer, mas Seika bateu a porta do quarto com força. Seiya balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Seika está muito rebelde desde que conheceu aquela garota...", Seiya pensou, irritado. "Vou ter que descobrir o que essa menina esconde...", depois riu um pouco lembrando da carinha de raiva que ela fez quando ele a carregou para casa... Não podia negar que ela era uma mulher muito bonita... 


	4. Um novo sentimento

Capitulo 04 - Um novo sentimento  
  
Durante vários dias Saori saiu escondida do castelo (para o desespero de Shunrei), ia todos os dias à casa de Seika para as reuniões da RF. A jovem ensinava as meninas a ler, além de noções de etiqueta e comportamento, Saori sabia que não era muito, mas sentia-se muito feliz por pelo menos poder ajudar.  
  
O problema é que faziam isso escondidas e o que mais temiam acabara de acontecer; Seiya chegara mais cedo e estava quase derrubando a porta.  
  
- Calma, Seiya! Já estou indo! - Seika gritou enquanto as meninas terminavam de esconder os cadernos e se reuniam em torno de Saori. Dando uma ultima olhada na sala Seika correu para abrir a porta.  
  
- Por que demorou tanto para abrir a por-ta...? - Seiya parou de falar ao ver as meninas na sala. Imediatamente olhou para a irmã, erguendo a sobrancelha, a jovem apenas sorriu, Seiya deu um suspiro balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- "Ah, Romeu, Romeu... Por quê, Romeu? Renegue seu pai e recuse seu nome! Ou então, se preferir, jure que me ama e deixarei de ser uma Capuleto!" - Saori lia fingindo não ter havido interrupção, as meninas ao seu redor ouviam com atenção. Seiya se aproximou pisando duro, mas Saori continuou a leitura fingindo não tê-lo visto. - "Tomo-lhe a palavra, Julieta. Chame-me apenas de amor e eu serei de novo batizado e assim, jamais serei Romeu!".  
  
- O que está fazendo? - Seiya perguntou, friamente.  
  
- Boa tarde para o senhor também, Sr. Seiya - Saori disse, tranqüilamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
  
- O que eu falei sobre essas "aulas"? - Seiya retorquiu aborrecido, dando a volta no sofá e tomando o livro.  
  
- Francamente, Sr. Seiya! - Saori exclamou, indignada, tentando pegar o livro, porém Seiya o mantinha alto para que ela não pudesse faze-lo. - Estou apenas lendo um livro para as meninas! Deixe de ser grosso e me devolva para que eu possa continuar! Nós não estamos conspirando contra o governo - acrescentou fazendo uma imitação perfeita da voz dele.  
  
- Ah, você é muito insolente... - Seiya disse, entre os dentes.  
  
- Seiya! - Seika interrompeu-o em um tom autoritário. - Ela só estava lendo para nos distrair! Você não tem idéia de o quanto é chato passar a tarde aqui sem ter para fazer! E já que você não permite que ela ensine as meninas a ler ofereci a casa para que ela ao menos nos distraísse com uma história!  
  
- VOCÊ O QUÊ? - Seiya gritou, incrédulo. - Vamos, fora daqui todas vocês se não querem que esta jovem tenha problemas... - disse bruscamente, as meninas que se encolheram assustadas. - Vou tentar esfriar a cabeça, quando voltar não quero ver mais nenhuma de vocês aqui - e se afastou em direção aos quartos.  
  
- Ai, como um homem pode ser tão tratante? - Saori exclamou, revoltada.  
  
- É melhor vocês saírem - Seika disse, guiando as meninas até a porta. - Eu me entendo com ele.  
  
- Eu vou ficar aqui com você... - Saori começou a dizer, mas Seika balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Ele vai ficar irritado se te ver aqui - ela disse, após um suspiro. - Conheço bem meu irmão cabeça dura... Vou conversar com ele, não se preocupe, ainda posso controla-lo afinal sou mais velha que ele, e me deve obediência. Mas é melhor não nos vermos durante alguns dias... Na segunda semana do Novo Ano retomamos as aulas, tudo bem?  
  
- Tem certeza de que quer ficar sozinha com ele? - Saori perguntou preocupada.  
  
- Seiya não é nenhum mostro que vai me devorar - Seika disse, rindo. - Está apenas um pouco zangado. Nada que uma boa conversa de irmãos não resolva.  
  
- Se você diz... - Saori murmurou, tentando esboçar um sorriso - Então, na segunda semana do Novo Ano eu apareço. Até mais.  
  
Assim que Saori se afastou Seika fechou a porta, e ficou esperando o irmão tranqüilamente na sala, tricotando. Seiya apareceu após dez minutos, com os cabelos molhados e a cara muito fechada.  
  
- Que bom que elas já se foram - disse, zangado. - Minha casa não é nenhuma creche.  
  
- Não seja trágico, Seiya - Seika retrucou, aborrecida, continuando a tricotar. - Só estávamos nos divertindo, ah, desculpe você não sabe o significado da palavra diversão...  
  
- Seika, não fale assim comigo, sou seu irmão e você...  
  
- Eu sou mais velha que você e não é porque sou mulher que vou ficar calada para todas as grosserias que você faz! - Seika interrompeu, jogando o tricô de lado e encarando o rapaz. - Você não tinha o direito de falar com as meninas daquele jeito! São apenas crianças! Estávamos apenas ouvindo uma história que por sua causa não vamos saber o final!  
  
- Ah, não perderiam nada de importante! - Seiya disse fazendo pouco caso. - Esse tal de Shakespeare é muito dramático e os livros dele são cheios de doce, não deviam ficar ouvindo essas coisas para não ficarem sonhadoras demais.  
  
- Pois eu achei um livro muito romântico! - Seika disse, revirando os olhos. - Você não tem sensibilidade para entender uma história de amor.  
  
- Amor? - Seiya repetiu, rindo. - Amor não existe, Seika! Então não há nada para entender.  
  
- Como assim amor não existe? - Seika perguntou, revoltada. - Então, para que você vai se casar se não está apaixonado pela sua noiva?  
  
- Ah não, nem queira fugir da conversa, Seika - Seiya resmungou, sentando- se confortavelmente na poltrona diante da irmã. - Minha noiva não tem nada haver com essa conversa...  
  
- Como não? - Seika perguntou, encarando-o - Você pretende engana-la?  
  
- Não vou engana-la! Vou me casar daqui um ano, como havíamos combinado! Tenho interesse nesse casamento...  
  
- Interesse? Quer dizer que você vai se casar por interesse?! Posso saber qual é?  
  
- Herdeiros... - Seiya disse em um tom trivial que fez com que Seika desse um grito de raiva. - Oras, Seika, tenho que continuar o nome da família e preciso de uma esposa para isso!  
  
- Seiya Ogawara, como você pode ser tão... tão... - Seika nem conseguiu terminar a frase de pura raiva que estava.  
  
- Não há motivo para tanto escândalo - Seiya disse com um sorrisinho, nunca havia visto a irmã tão irritada. - O que você sabe dessa baboseira de amor para ficar assim?  
  
- Sei mais do que você... - Seika disse sem pensar e vendo que falara besteira colocou as mãos na boca.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Seiya perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. - Não me diga que dispensou todos os rapazes que pediram sua mão porque está interessada em outro?  
  
- E se for? - Seika perguntou, desafiadora, porém se arrependeu logo em seguida pois Seiya pulou da cadeira bufando de raiva.  
  
- Quem é? - perguntou, entre os dentes. - Vamos, Seika, diga quem é o desgraçado que andou se engraçando para o seu lado e eu juro que...  
  
- Não vou dizer - Seika falou, calma. - E nem adianta fazer essa cara, eu não vou dizer e pronto - e saiu para o quarto.  
  
- Seika, volta já aqui, essa conversa não acabou - Seiya gritou, a seguindo.  
  
[...]  
  
Saori foi direto para o quarto assim que chegou em casa. Estava preocupada com Seika, sabia que o irmão dela não era um mostro, mas do jeito que era grosso podia acabar brigando seriamente com a irmã e seria por culpa de Saori. Talvez fosse melhor não dar mais aulas, talvez fosse melhor nem sair do palácio mais...  
  
- O que houve? - Shunrei perguntou preocupada, assim que entrou no quarto e viu que Saori estava deitada na cama, pensativa.  
  
- Acho que coloquei uma amiga em apuros - ela murmurou sem levantar a cabeça.  
  
- Que apuros? Isso que dá ficar saindo do castelo escondida...  
  
- Sermão não, Shunrei! - Saori exclamou, aborrecida. - Já estou me sentindo péssima! O que você veio fazer aqui afinal de contas?  
  
- Ah, o imperador a espera para jantar - Shunrei disse rapidamente, indo até o guarda-roupa e separando um quimono.  
  
- Não vou descer. Estou sem fome - Saori resmungou virando-se na cama.  
  
- Mas, o imperador deseja falar com você - Shunrei disse, exasperada. - Se você não descer ele vai mandar busca-la a força e vai sobrar pra mim também...  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Saori disse, levantando. - Eu vou, mas só porque meu pai vai te castigar por minha culpa - ela trocou de roupa e desceu um pouco curiosa para saber sobre o que pai queria conversar, só esperava que não fosse nada sobre casamento e o principalmente sobre o noivo.  
  
"Como o papai quer eu me case com aquela coisa!", pensou, aborrecida. "Aquilo não serve para casar com nenhuma mulher!"  
  
- Por que demorou tanto? - o senhor perguntou um pouco aborrecido enquanto a jovem fazia uma reverência.  
  
- Desculpe-me, demorei pois tive que trocar de roupa - Saori murmurou, sentando-se.  
  
- Que isso não volte a se repetir! - o imperador disse, autoritário.  
  
- Sim, meu pai - a jovem disse, abaixando a cabeça. - Shunrei disse que o senhor queria falar comigo...  
  
- Eu e sua mãe vamos fazer uma curta viajem e você ficará no palácio - "Novidade...", Saori pensou, entediada. - Vamos amanhã e voltamos no dia dois.  
  
- O quê? - Saori exclamou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. - Mas... Mas... Pai! É Ano Novo! Vão me deixar sozinha?  
  
- Você não ficar sozinha... Vai ficar com os criados - o senhor disse, tranqüilamente.  
  
- Ah, claro! Vamos a uma porcaria de reunião sabe lá Deus onde e deixamos Saori passar o Ano Novo com os criados! Ela não vai nem perceber! - Saori gritou, levantando. - Sou apenas uma boneca que é exibida quando é conveniente e deixada de lado quando não sou necessária! - e saiu rápido antes que os pais tivessem tempo de dizer alguma coisa.  
  
Saori subiu as escadas correndo, entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, com muita raiva. Como os pais podiam a tratar daquela maneira? Passar o Ano Novo com os criados? Com certeza todos iriam passar uma data tão importante com os familiares e ela ficaria sozinha...  
  
[...]  
  
- Não vai descer para se despedir dos seus pais? - Shunrei perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da cama de Saori. A jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Mas, Saori, eles já estão indo, se não for agora não vai poder desejar um bom Ano Novo a eles...  
  
- Eles não resolveram me deixar passar o Ano Novo sozinha? - Saori disse, amargurada. - Pois agora que agüentem!  
  
- Bom, você que sabe... Pretende fazer o que mais tarde? - Shunrei disse, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, já vira que seria impossível fazê-la mudar de idéia.  
  
- Dormir... - Saori respondeu em um tom de monotonia. - Não tenho nada para comemorar.  
  
- Ah, vamos, não fique assim - Shunrei disse, tristemente. - Hoje se você quiser sair escondida não vou nem falar nada...  
  
- Claro! - Saori sorriu. - Meus pais não vão estar aqui para você se preocupar!  
  
- Também! - Shunrei disse também sorrindo. - Mas eu gostaria que você se divertisse...  
  
- Vou pensar, Shunrei - Saori disse, levantando. Foi até a janela de onde pode ver a carruagem que iria levar os pais. - Você sabe para onde eles estão indo?  
  
- Para uma cidade a uns sessenta quilômetros daqui, mas não sei o nome.  
  
- Sabe, Shunrei, eu queria tanto não ser princesa - Saori disse, sentindo os olhos ficarem rasos d'água. - Às vezes acho que não nasci para isso, não quero governar o Japão, gostaria de ser normal, me divertir, ter uma família, amigos...  
  
- Bem, eu sei que não é muito, mas eu sou sua amiga e quero que você seja muito feliz - Shunrei disse se aproximando dela. Saori sorriu e a abraçou.  
  
- Fico muito feliz por saber que você é minha amiga!  
  
- Senhorita Saori - uma outra criada chamou entrando cuidadosamente no quarto. - O senhor Afrodite está lá embaixo e deseja falar com a senhorita.  
  
- Ah, não... - Saori gemeu. - Eu já tenho problemas suficientes e aquele convencido ainda aparece para me aborrecer mais!!! O que ele quer?  
  
- Não sei, senhorita... Ele não disse.  
  
- De todos os pretendes que papai arrumou esse é o mais idiota de todos! - Saori disse, zangada.  
  
- Ah, vamos, nem todos era idiotas... - Shunrei disse, sorrindo. - Aquele loiro, alto, de olhos azuis não era de jogar fora!  
  
- O Shaka? - Saori disse, rindo. - Ele era lindo - acrescentou sonhadora. - Mas eu não o amava, então, nada feito... Bom, vou ter que dar um jeito de me livrar desse que está aí embaixo... Ah, já sei! - exclamou animada. - Chame o Kiki, Shunrei! Tive uma idéia!  
  
- Que idéia? - Shunrei perguntou, receosa. - Quando você se junta com o Kiki é porque vem uma bomba por aí... Pobre do senhor Afrodite.  
  
- Pobre nada! - Saori riu. - Vou me livrar de mais um pretendente!  
  
Saori trocou de quimono enquanto Shunrei foi chamar Kiki. O menino sempre tinha idéias genais para que Saori se livrasse dos seus pretendentes, o ultimo ela espantou se fingindo de louca, colocou uma camisa de força, desarrumou os cabelos e desceu sem falar coisa com coisa, claro que o imperador ficou furioso, mas essa "traquinagem" causava lágrimas de risos ainda em todos do castelo.  
  
- Eu andei observando o tapado lá embaixo - Kiki disse, maroto. - Pode deixar que vamos dar um susto nele que ele nunca mais vai querer voltar ao palácio.  
  
- Ai, olhem o que vocês vão aprontar! - Shunrei exclamou, nervosa. - Se o imperador souber...  
  
- Ah, ele não está aqui, Shunrei - Saori disse, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Só vai ficar sabendo disso quando voltar e quer saber do que mais? Estou pouco me importando com o que ele vai dizer! Isso que dá me deixar aqui sozinha! Vamos, Kiki, me diga o que está planejando... - a garota disse se curvando para que ele cochichasse o plano, Shunrei apenas dizia para desistirem, porém era em vão, Saori a cada palavra dita pelo garoto ria mais.  
  
Assim que tudo foi combinado Saori desceu para falar o pretendente enquanto Shunrei foi até a cozinha preparar um lanche, mas na verdade a jovem queria era ficar bem longe daquela confusão.  
  
- Ah, senhor Afrodite! - Saori disse, forçando um sorriso. - Que bom que veio me visitar!  
  
- É sempre uma honra vê-la, minha querida - ele respondeu, cortes, dando- lhe um ramo de flores que trouxera. - Rosas tão belas quanto eu para que se lembre de mim.  
  
- Ah, claro... - Saori murmurou tentando não demonstrar sua irritação. - Tão belas quanto o senhor... - "Pense que daqui a pouco vai estar livre...". - Ah, o senhor não gostaria de tomar um chá comigo?  
  
- Oh, sim, sim - Afrodite disse com um sorriso, cínico. - Adoraria tomar um chá com a senhorita, assim poderei enumerar as minhas qualidades para que fique certa de que em breve estará se tornando noiva do mais belo partido do Japão.  
  
- Estou certa disso... - Saori disse, incrédula.  
  
Foram até à sala de jantar e tomaram um chá enquanto Afrodite continuava a tagarelar sobre si mesmo, sem nem ao menos dar a chance de Saori dizer alguma coisa. "Ai, Kiki, pelo amor de Deus, faz o que a gente combinou logo, senão eu mesma vou dar um tapa nesse idiota...", Saori pensou nervosa, dando uma breve olhada para cima, porém logo sua irritação passou ao ver a cabecinha ruiva do garoto lá em cima. Ele fez um aceno, Saori baixou a cabeça sorrindo e logo depois Afrodite estava coberto de tinta verde.  
  
- O que significa isso?! - o homem exclamou indignado pegando nos cabelos que estavam ensopados de tinta. - Meu lindo cabelo ficou completamente verde!!!!!  
  
- Ah, nem se nota a diferença, senhor Afrodite... - Saori disse sem conter o riso.  
  
- Você é louca, garota! - ele gritou irritado, enquanto os criados apareciam para ver qual era o motivo da gritaria, e logo começaram a pipocar pequenas explosões de riso. - Nunca fui tão insultado na minha vida!!!!! Pode esperar, seu pai vai ficar sabendo disso! - e saiu pomposamente, pela porta da frente, apesar de estar sujo de tinta até a ultima raiz dos cabelos.  
  
- Estou pouco me importando! - Saori disse dando os ombros enquanto os empregados aplaudiam e riam. - Obrigada, obrigada, mas não teria conseguido nada disso sem a ajuda de meu adorado companheiro Kiki - ela disse, teatralmente apontando para cima onde Kiki dava acenos. - Bom, agora estão todos dispensados, podem ir passar o ano novo com suas famílias em paz... Um bom Ano Novo a todos!!! - os empregados saíram aos cochichos alguns ainda rindo.  
  
Porém nenhuma deles foi para casa aquela noite. Ficaram no castelo e prepararam um grande banquete para Saori, quando Shunrei foi chamá-la no quarto não entendeu muito bem, mas assim que chegou ao salão viu a grande mesa toda armada e todos os empregados a esperando.  
  
- Eu... Não havia dispensado vocês? - Saori perguntou, confusa.  
  
- Tinha, senhorita, mas não achamos certo o que os imperadores fizeram, então organizamos pelo menos um jantar adequado para a senhorita assim a noite não passará em branco... - a bondosa cozinheira disse com um sorriso. - Depois iremos para nossas casas, ainda é cedo.  
  
- Ah, não precisavam ter se incomodado... - Saori disse sem graça, sentando- se.  
  
- Não é nada demais, senhorita... A senhorita é muito boa. É a única que nós trata como se fossemos iguais...  
  
- Como assim? Nós somos iguais...  
  
- Não somos não... A senhorita é a princesa - outro empregado disse, de cabeça baixa.  
  
- Não há diferença entre nós - Saori disse, irritada. - Não é porque eu sou filha de um rei que sou diferente! E vamos, vou provar isso! Sentem-se comigo e deliciem esse banquete! - os empregados se entreolharam murmurando nervosos, e balançando as cabeças. - Vamos, não tenham medo, meu pai não vai saber de nada a não ser que algum de vocês conte... Isso, sentem-se... - incentivou quando os empregados começaram a se aproximar.  
  
O banquete foi animado, os empregados apesar da resistência inicial logo se soltaram e começaram a conversar e até cantar. Saori a muito tempo não se divertia tanto, porém tudo que é bom acaba logo e todos começaram a se retirar para irem para suas casas ou então para seus aposentos.  
  
- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique com você? - Shunrei perguntou enquanto acompanhava Saori até o quarto.  
  
- Não, eu vou dormir - Saori respondeu, triste. - Pode ir para o seu quarto, qualquer coisa eu vou te chamar.  
  
- Como achar melhor - Shunrei murmurou se retirando.  
  
Saori passou a dar voltas pelo quarto. Não tinha sono, mas também não queria incomodar Shunrei, ela devia ter outras coisas pra fazer, quem sabe até sairia para passar o ano com o noivo. "Não deve passar das onze horas...", Saori pensou, "Acho que não faria mal se eu fosse rapidinho até a casa de Seika apenas desejar um bom ano novo...". Sendo assim, ela foi até o armário pegando uma capa escura que tinha assim poderia andar sem ser percebida e saiu sem fazer barulho. Não avisou a Shunrei que iria sair, não queria preocupar amiga, além disso, não tinha que se preocupar uma vez o que os pais haviam resolvido simplesmente ir passar o ano novo em outra cidade e nunca iriam saber que ela saíra de casa.  
  
Andou rápido até a casa de Seika, a rua estava deserta, todos deviam estar com seus familiares comemorando. A jovem parou diante da casa, bateu levemente na porta, mas estava entreaberta. Saori ergueu a sobrancelha, não era nada seguro deixar a porta aberta daquele jeito.  
  
- Seika? - Saori chamou entrando na casa. Estava uma penumbra, apenas a luz fraca de uma vela estava acessa ao longe. - Seika? Você está... - ela começou a dizer, mas Seiya apareceu do nada e a encostou contra a parede.  
  
- Pensei que você não fosse vir aqui hoje? - ele disse com a voz rouca, próximo a orelha dela. Saori sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo, nunca estivera tão próximo assim de um homem antes. Não foi capaz de falar nada, estava totalmente paralisada em senti-lo tão perto. - É ano novo, pensei que tivesse que ficar no trabalho cuidando de alguma coisa...  
  
- Ah, o senhor deve estar me confun... - Saori começou a dizer, mas Seiya encostou seus lábios nos dela. O coração de Saori disparou, ela não sabia o que fazer, fechou os olhos apenas sentindo um turbilhão de emoções a envolver, os lábios quentes dele. Seu beijo que começara delicado transformou-se em um beijo urgente, apaixonado. As mãos dele deslizavam suavemente por suas costas, enquanto ela sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser corresponder aquele maravilhoso beijo.  
  
Até que um súbito de sanidade ressurgiu e Saori juntando todas as forças que tinha consegui empurra-lo. Ainda ofegante Saori deu-lhe um tapa e saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.  
  
Correu o mais rápido que pode, o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam... Estava tão atordoada que a única coisa que queria era chegar logo em casa. Assim que entrou no palácio foi direto para o quarto, entrou e se jogou na cama, sentindo o coração aos pulos e as pernas dormentes...  
  
O que estava acontecendo com ela? Como um simples beijo havia a deixado daquele jeito? No momento em que ele a beijou Saori sentiu que o mundo parara. Era uma sensação tão maravilhosa, tão arrebatadora que na hora ela nem conseguia pensar direito...  
  
- O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus? - Saori murmurou sentindo lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Ficou deitada de costas na cama até que um estrondo a assustou, vários gritos e vivas. Ela levantou e foi até a janela... Era ano novo, os fogos de artifício brilhavam no céu escuro fazendo um lindo espetáculo. Saori ficou observando maravilhada e intimamente entendeu o que acontecera... O sentimento com que ela tanto sonhara estava começando a nascer em seu coração... 


	5. A primeira decepção

Capitulo 05 - A primeira decepção  
  
Saori mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Ficava de um lado para o outro do quarto relembrando o que acontecera, sentia uma vontade louca de ir falar com ele, talvez Seiya não estivesse a confundido com outra pessoa, talvez achasse que fosse ela e resolvera se declarar! Isso seria sonhar demais? Mas, ela não se importava, naquele momento tudo estava tão claro, apesar de toda a arrogância dele, Saori o amava.  
  
- Saori? - Shunrei bateu levemente na porta antes de entrar. Encontrou com Saori sentada em frente a penteadeira arrumando os cabelos e cantarolando alguma coisa. - Nossa, o que aconteceu? Há tempo não te vejo de tão bom humor!  
  
- Ah, eu simplesmente cansei de ficar chateada por causa dos meus pais - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Acho que tenho que aproveitar mais a vida, não acha?  
  
- Claro, mas que aconteceu alguma aconteceu... - Shunrei disse, surpresa. - Saiu do castelo ontem?  
  
- Talvez... - Saori respondeu em um tom de suspense. - Prefiro não contar nada ainda, até resolver as coisas, por em pratos limpos, entende?  
  
- Bom, faça o que achar melhor, mas que vai me deixar muito curiosa isso vai... - Shunrei disse, ressentida.  
  
- Ah, vamos, não fique assim - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Prometo que conto logo tudo a você.  
  
- Até lá eu morro de curiosidade... - Shunrei falou em um tom divertido. - Vai sair hoje?  
  
- Sim... - Saori disse, levantando e pegando a capa que estava sobre a capa. - Preciso falar com as meninas, dizer que só teremos aulas daqui a uma semana e ver se aquela minha amiga está bem.  
  
- A garota que você colocou em apuros?  
  
- Ela mesma, mas acredito que esteja bem...  
  
Saori estava um pouco preocupada com Seika, pois a jovem não estava em casa na noite anterior e isso era estranho, pois todos estavam comemorando com seus familiares. Saori tinha um certo receio de que Seiya tivesse a expulsado de casa.  
  
[...]  
  
- Me diga, Seiya, como você beija uma pessoa sem saber realmente quem ela é? - Seika exclamava revoltada. - Foi uma bobagem muito grande!  
  
- Ah, Seika, não é tão grave assim - Seiya disse, fazendo pouco caso. - Eu achei que fosse a minha noiva, ora! Ela tinha a mesma altura, usava os cabelos do mesmo jeito... E tinha uma mão tão pesada, até agora ainda estou com a marca dos cinco dedinhos dela aqui no meu rosto... - acrescentou aborrecido dando mais uma olhada no espelho.  
  
- Seiya, você não pode sair agarrando as pessoas desse jeito! - Seika disse, revirando os olhos, analisando a marca do rosto do irmão. - Eu não estava esperando ninguém ontem senão não teria saído de casa, não é, pequena anta! Quando foi que você percebeu que não era a sua noiva?  
  
- Quando eu beijei a garota... Sei lá, foi um beijo diferente, não sei explicar... E confirmei isso depois pelo tapa...  
  
- Você me mereceu! - Seika disse, rindo. - Mas que história é essa de beijo diferente? Será que o inabalável Seiya Ogawara ficou balançado por causa de um simples beijo? - a jovem perguntou, teatralmente.  
  
- Pára de falar besteira, Seika... - Seiya disse, aborrecido. - Aonde você foi ontem a noite mesmo?  
  
- Não é da sua conta - ela respondeu, virando o rosto.  
  
- Só espero que não tenha ido encontrar com o tal rapaz que você está interessada senão vou passar a te trancar aqui em casa!  
  
- Tente fazer isso e vai ficar com a marca de mais cinco dedinhos no seu rosto! - Seika ameaçou levantando para ir abrir a porta. - Olá Sasami! - disse, surpresa. - Não esperava te ver hoje...  
  
- Eu fiquei preocupada com você e vim te visitar, algum problema? - Saori perguntou, sorrindo.  
  
- Não nenhum... - Seika começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por Seiya.  
  
- Ah, era só o que me faltava, no primeiro dia do ano já ter uma feminista metida aqui na minha casa - disse, aborrecido, levantando e indo para o quarto. Saori o observou se afastar sem entender nada, se Seika não estivesse ali iria atrás dele perguntando como podia estar dizendo aquilo depois do que havia acontecido na outra noite.  
  
- Desculpe o meu irmão, ele está aborrecido... - Seika disse sem graça, fazendo um movimento para que Saori entrasse.  
  
- Por que? - Saori perguntou fingindo não ter interesse, mas era difícil.  
  
- Ah, Seiya fez uma besteira tão grande ontem a noite... - Seika disse, após um suspiro. - Beijou uma jovem que veio aqui em casa ontem pensando que era noiva dele!!! Acredita em uma coisa dessas?  
  
- Noiva? - Saori repetiu com a voz fraca. - Ele está noivo?  
  
- Sim, há uns dois anos - Seika disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - A questão é que ele beijou uma outra jovem, acredito que seja uma das vizinhas, elas vivem aqui pedindo alguma coisa emprestada. Seiya é muito impulsivo! Devia ter perguntado o nome da menina antes de beija-la, agora deve estar lá no quarto olhando a marca que ela deixou no rosto dele...  
  
- Marca? - Saori perguntou, tentando se recompor, para que Seika não percebesse o quanto era grande sua decepção.  
  
- A menina deu um senhor tapa no Seiya, ele ainda está com a marca. Bem ele mereceu...  
  
- E onde você estava, Seika?  
  
- Ah, eu havia saído para ir desejar um feliz ano novo para um rapaz em que estou interessada... - Seika disse, sorrindo. Saori abriu a boca, surpresa, até esquecendo por um momento Seiya. - É, eu estou gostando de um rapaz...  
  
- Quem é? - Saori perguntou, curiosa. - Se eu conhecer posso te ajudar a encontra-lo.  
  
- Eu não falei para ele dos meus sentimentos... - Seika disse, envergonhada. - Somos só bons amigos.  
  
- Vamos, Seika, não tenha vergonha, eu sou sua amiga ou não sou?  
  
- Ele é um soldado do palácio... Não costuma vir por estes lados. Seiya não faz bom juízo desse meu interesse...  
  
- Ah, o Sr. Seiya acha que o melhor pretendente será aquele que ele escolher?! - Saori exclamou, indignada.  
  
- Não é bem isso - Seiya disse, assustando as duas.  
  
- Seiya, quem te ensinou a ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros? - Seika perguntou, irritada.  
  
- Eu sabia que você havia saído pra ir ver esse talzinho... - Seiya disse, fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta. - Pelo menos agora sei que é um soldado do palácio... Fica mais fácil descobrir quem é.  
  
- Ah, claro, o palácio tem mais de cem soldados, será facílimo descobrir por qual Seika está interessada - Saori disse ironicamente.  
  
- Como sabe que o palácio tem mais de cem soldados? - Seiya perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, se aproximando dela. Saori sentiu o coração acelerar em parte porque havia falado besteira e em parte porque ele estava tão perto. Saori virou o rosto.  
  
- Quem não sabe da segurança daquele palácio? - ela disse, mantendo a voz firme. - Acho melhor ir agora, Seika - disse, rapidamente. - Não quero mais incomoda-los.  
  
- Você sabe que não incomoda nunca - Seika disse, sorrindo. - Adoro sua companhia. - acrescentou acompanhando Saori até a porta. - Na semana que vem continuamos com a RF, tudo bem? - disse em um tom baixo de modo que somente Saori a ouvisse. A jovem forçou-se a sorrir, fazendo um aceno positivo.  
  
Voltou para casa muito mais triste. Sentia uma dor tão forte, uma dor que jamais sentira antes. Então Seiya estava noivo e a beijara achando que era outra!!! Ela não podia negar que ele parecia muito apaixonado pela noiva e isso a fazia se sentir pior ainda.  
  
"Ah, era só o que me faltava, no primeiro dia do ano já ter uma feminista metida aqui na minha casa". Como pudera se apaixonar por um homem machista como aquele?  
  
"Eu o odeio, odeio!", repetiu para si mesma. Seria ótimo se isso fosse verdade, mas sabia que não conseguiria esquecer o momento de magia que passara nos braços dele. Por mais que fosse doloroso, teria que aprender a viver com aquele sentimento.  
  
[...]  
  
Os dias seguintes foram demasiados longos. Saori tentava se distrair e não pensar em Seiya, mas era muito difícil. Os imperadores voltaram no dia marcado e para surpresa total de Saori o imperador não ficou zangado com o que ela aprontara, na verdade quando ela contou o que havia feito o senhor caiu na gargalhada.  
  
- Não vai brigar comigo? - Saori perguntou, confusa.  
  
- Sabia que você ia aprontar algo desse tipo, só não esperava que fosse tanto! - o imperador disse ainda rindo. - Bom, dessa vez não posso negar que o Sr. Afrodite mereceu...  
  
- Claro que mereceu! - Saori disse fazendo pouco caso. - Aquele homem parecia uma matraca desembestada que não parava de fazer elogios a si mesmo!  
  
- Saori daqui a três semanas será o aniversário de seu pai e claro vamos dar uma festa - a imperatriz disse querendo dar um ponto final à aquela conversa. - Não quer me ajudar a organizar tudo?  
  
- Ajudar? - a menina exclamou, radiante. - É sério?  
  
- Claro, minha filha! - a senhora disse, sorrindo. - Você tem que aprender a organizar festas.  
  
- Ah, eu vou adorar, minha mãe! - Saori disse, com um lindo sorriso. Levantou, fez uma reverência e se retirou.  
  
- Sabia que ela iria ficar feliz - a imperatriz disse, satisfeita.  
  
- Que bom! Talvez assim ela aceite o pretendente que vou apresentar a ela no baile...  
  
- Ah, querido, não seria melhor desistir de casa-la, pelo menos por enquanto... Saori não vai aceitar nenhum pretendente agora, ainda não tem idade suficiente para entender as tradições.  
  
- Ela já tem quase 18 anos! Está mais do que na hora de arrumar um marido e entrar nos eixos! - o senhor disse, irritado. - Ou ela se casa com este ou a mando para um colégio interno em outro país.  
  
Saori entrou no quarto sem nem suspeitar que era o tema da conversa dos pais na sala de jantar. Estava se sentindo feliz como a muitos dias não se sentia. Ela sabia que esse era apenas o modo dos pais pedirem desculpas por terem a deixado sozinha no Ano Novo, mas mesmo assim estava feliz porque iria poder fazer algo e não apenas ser exibida como uma boneca como sempre acontecia.  
  
Os dias seguintes foram de muito trabalho para Saori. Ela e mãe começaram a preparar tudo pois o aniversário do imperador era uma data muito importante e as pessoas mais importantes do Japão iriam estar presentes naquela festa. Saori ajudou a mãe com a lista de convidados e a escolher o cardápio da festa, além disso, deu uma idéia para que a festa fosse mais interessante: Um baile de máscaras. Sempre tivera vontade de participar de um, mas nunca tivera oportunidade, a imperatriz a principio discordou, mas Saori conseguiu convencê-la de que a festa seria melhor.  
  
Só havia uma coisa que incomodava Saori. Ela não estava podendo sair do castelo para as aulas da RF e nem pode avisar as meninas que não iria poder dar aulas naquelas ultimas semanas, mas ela prometera que assim que tudo aquilo passasse a primeira coisa que faria era ir pedir desculpas as meninas e a Seika e retomar as aulas.  
  
- E então? Já está pronta para o grande baile? - Shunrei perguntou, entrando no quarto.  
  
- Quase... - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Estou nervosa. E se não gostarem da festa?  
  
- Claro que vão, está tudo lindo! A decoração está magnífica. - Shunrei disse, animada. - Ah, antes que descesse para a festa eu queria que você conhecesse o meu noivo, ele está aqui, veio reforçar a segurança do castelo.  
  
- Oh, claro, Shunrei - Saori disse dando uma ultima olhada no espelho. - Diga para ele subir, tenho muita vontade de conhece-lo.  
  
- Ele está no outro corredor - Shunrei disse, feliz. - Vou chamá-lo.  
  
Saori ficou observando sua imagem no espelho. Não gostava muito de se arrumar, mas aquela festa era especial e ela queria estar impecável. Usava um quimono rosa claro, com desenhos de flores e os cabelos estavam presos em um belo coque com um enfeite muito discreto. Ela saiu do quarto para esperar que Shunrei voltasse com o noivo, ficou esperando olhando distraída para os lados.  
  
Foi quando ela ouviu passos vindo do outro corredor. Shunrei devia estar voltando com o noivo. Saori viu Shunrei entrar no longo corredor e quase desmaiou ao ver quem estava ao seu lado... Era Seiya. 


	6. Entre o amor e a amizade

Capitulo 06 - Entre o amor e a amizade  
  
Saori entrou rápido no quarto. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, só podia ser um sonho ruim! Estava apaixonada pelo noivo de sua melhor amiga... Batidas na porta. Saori tratou de ir lavar o rosto e colocar a máscara, tinha certeza de que Seiya não havia a visto então não podia deixa-lo perceber quem era. Se ele soubesse iria contar ao imperador e Saori seria castigada por saído do palácio.  
  
- Desculpem-me - Saori disse saindo do quarto. - Estava terminando de me arrumar. E então, Shunrei, esse é o seu noivo? - perguntou tentando manter a cabeça erguida e a voz firme.  
  
- Sim, Saori! - Shunrei exclamou, radiante. - Este é Seiya. Ele é um espadachim.  
  
- Muito prazer, senhor - Saori disse enquanto o rapaz fazia uma reverência.  
  
- Shunrei fala muito na senhorita - Seiya disse, educadamente.  
  
- Claro! Ela é minha melhor amiga... - Shunrei disse, sorrindo. Saori tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas não conseguiu, aquilo que Shunrei dissera a fazia se sentir pior ainda.  
  
- Senhorita Saori! - uma criada chamou com urgência. - Seu pai está chamando.  
  
- Eu tenho que descer - Saori falou com a voz fraca. - Foi realmente um prazer conhece-lo, senhor... - e saiu rapidamente.  
  
- O que achou dela? - Shunrei perguntou a Seiya assim que Saori sumiu no corredor.  
  
- Juro que achei que ela tivesse um ar mais superior - Seiya disse, pensativo. - Mas eu tive a impressão de que já a vi em algum lugar. Se ao menos ela estivesse sem máscara...  
  
- Ah, Seiya! - Shunrei fez um gesto de impaciência. - A princesa nunca saiu do castelo! Onde você pode ter a visto?  
  
- É, você tem razão - Seiya disse após alguns segundos. - Vamos, temos que trabalhar...  
  
Toda o animo que Saori tinha para aquela festa desaparecera por completo. Como nunca perguntara a Shunrei o nome do noivo dela? Mas também, como iria imaginar que Seiya era esse noivo de que tanto falavam? O que Shunrei sempre falava era que o noivo era um homem bom e honesto... Bom, isso Saori não podia negar, Seiya era bom e honesto, era muito machista, mas era honesto. Saori estava se sentindo muito mal pois além de tê-lo beijado estava apaixonada por ele. Se não tivesse saído do palácio, se não tivesse feito de tudo para se livrar dos casamentos arranjados nada daquilo estaria acontecendo... Agora só havia uma coisa a ser feita: Arrancar Seiya de qualquer maneira de seu coração. Entre o amor e a amizade, ela escolhia a amizade.  
  
- Saori, há horas mandei te chamar!  
  
- Estava me arrumando, papai - Saori disse, tentando não deixar transparecer que andara chorando.  
  
- Todos estão elogiando muito a festa!  
  
- Fico feliz, meu pai... - Saori forçou-se a dizer.  
  
- Então por que parece ser a única pessoa que não está se divertindo? - o senhor perguntou, bondosamente.  
  
- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça - Saori disse levando a mão à têmpora - Acho que esses últimos dias foram muito corridos, não estou acostumada.  
  
- Eu sei, querida - o imperador disse, carinhosamente. Fez um ótimo trabalho. Estou orgulhoso - Saori não pode deixar de sorrir com elogio. - Venha, há alguém que quero que você conheça.  
  
Saori seguiu o pai muitíssimo desconfiada, quando ele começava com aquela história de "quero que você conheça alguém" é porque vinha um pretendente novo por aí. Ela sabia que o pai logo iria encontrar outra pessoa, mas não esperava que ele fosse tão rápido.  
  
- Sr. Swiyama? - o imperador chamou animando um homem que observava um dos quadros do palácio. - Lembra-se que eu havia prometido apresentar-lhe a minha filha? Então, aqui está ela.  
  
- Ah, não, papai - Saori disse, irritada. - Mal me livro de um pretendente o senhor já trata de arrumar outro?  
  
- Não tenho intenção de ser seu pretendente, senhorita - o rapaz disse, virando-se. Saori notou que ele era jovem, devia ter a idade dela ou um pouco mais. - Se fosse possível gostaria de ser seu amigo.  
  
- Está vendo, Saori - o imperador disse, satisfeito. - Sempre me interpreta mal. Só queria encontrar um amigo para você, não vive reclamando que não tem nenhum? Este é o Sr. Shiriu Swiyama, eu e sua mãe o conhecemos na festa do Ano Novo. É um rapaz muito gentil, tenho certeza de que serão bons amigos... - acrescentou deixando os dois sozinhos.  
  
- Bom, não quer ir para a varanda, Sr. Swiyama? Assim poderemos conversar melhor - Saori sugeriu sem graça ao rapaz que a observava.  
  
Foram para uma das varandas do palácio de onde tinham vista para todo o jardim. Os dois tiraram as máscaras, Saori tinha um certo receio em fazer isso, mas acreditava que Seiya não iria aparecer ali. Depois ficou observando Shiriu por alguns momentos, ela não podia negar que era um rapaz muito bonito, era alto de longos cabelos negros e belos olhos azuis.  
  
- Você não é do Japão, é? - Saori perguntou curiosa.  
  
- Não. Sou chinês - Shiriu respondeu, sorrindo. - Vim ao Japão apenas para resolver alguns problemas e acabei ficando por mais alguns dias... Seu pai me disse na festa do Ano Novo que tinha uma filha muito bonita e vejo que ele não mentiu.  
  
- Ah, obrigada - Saori disse, sem graça. - Falava sério quando disse que queria ser meu amigo, Sr. Swiyama?  
  
- Antes de qualquer coisa pare de me chamar de senhor que fico me sentindo um velho - Shiriu disse, sentando-se. - Chame-me apenas de Shiriu afinal só sou um ano mais velho que você.  
  
- Como quiser, Shiriu - Saori disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Então, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu falei sério sim, não estou à procura de uma noiva, mas se encontrar uma mulher que esteja disposta a se casar e que principalmente eu goste dela não vou hesitar um minuto em pedir a mão dela.  
  
- É o primeiro que fala isso - Saori disse, surpresa. - Normalmente só pensam no dinheiro e na posição social que o casamento comigo iria trazer.  
  
- Ah, quando eu falei aos meus pais que o imperador havia me convidado para vir aqui hoje te conhecer a primeira coisa que eles falaram era que fosse te conquistar e casar com você exatamente pela posição social, mas eu não me importo muito com isso... - Shiriu disse, displicente. - Sabe como são os pais, sempre preocupados com o futuro dos filhos e nós nunca ouvimos o que eles falam...  
  
- Eu que o diga... - Saori disse, tristemente. - Nunca obedeço meu pai... E isso trouxe alguns problemas - acrescentou em um tom baixo.  
  
- Vejo que algo a incomoda, não quer falar? Quem saiba eu não possa ajuda- la? - Shiriu perguntou parecendo preocupado.  
  
- Não, Shiriu - Saori respondeu tentando sorrir. - Vou ter que resolver esse problema sozinha...  
  
[...]  
  
A noite não foi totalmente perdida, Shiriu realmente era um rapaz muito agradável, tinha as mesmas idéias e gostos de Saori então falaram muito sobre arte e literatura coisas que agradaram muito a ela. Porém a imagem de Seiya e Seika aparecendo naquele corredor não saia da mente dela, e Saori passou toda a noite em claro.  
  
- Aonde você vai? - Shunrei perguntou, preocupada, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café. Saori estava vestindo o quimono o preto que usava sempre que ia sair escondida.  
  
- Vou dar uma volta, preciso falar com as meninas que dou aula, pedir desculpas por não ter aparecido essas semanas - Saori disse, rapidamente evitando olhar para a amiga. - Não se preocupe, eu volto logo.  
  
- Ah, por favor, não saia hoje, Saori - Shunrei pediu suplicante. - O imperador com certeza vai procura-la para elogiar você pela festa...  
  
- É só você dizer que eu ainda estou dormindo! - Saori disse, impaciente. - Ele sabe que eu fiquei até tarde falando com um pretendente ontem...  
  
- Você o quê? - Shunrei quase deixou a bandeja cair ao ouvir isso. - Estava conversando civilizadamente com um pretendente?  
  
- Quem te ouvir falando assim vai achar que não tenho educação - Saori murmurou, aborrecida. - Estava conversando sim! Ele disse estar procurando uma amiga e não uma noiva. Para falar a verdade gostei bastante dele!  
  
- Está com febre? - Shunrei perguntou, preocupada colocando a bandeja em cima da cama e indo até Saori.  
  
- Não seja exagerada, Shunrei! - Saori exclamou, corando. - Depois eu o apresento a você.  
  
- É bom mesmo, quero conhecer o rapaz que conseguiu a proeza de conversar com você sem ficar sujo de tinta verde... - Shunrei disse, rindo. - Ah, por falar em apresentação, o que achou do meu noivo?  
  
- Ah... Bom, não deu para conversar muito com ele, não é? - Saori disse, nervosa.  
  
- Eu sei que você estava ocupada - Shunrei disse em um tom de desculpa. - Mas é que eu falava tanto de você que ele queria te conhecer. Ele disse que tem a impressão que te conhece de algum lugar... Você já havia falado com ele?  
  
- N-Não - Saori gaguejou ao responder. - Deve ter sido impressão dele. Mas ele pareceu ser um bom rapaz... Você tem muita sorte... - acrescentou em um tom baixo.  
  
- É, eu tive sorte em conhece-lo... Meus pais acham que será um bom casamento, vou poder parar de trabalhar no palácio e me dedicar a minha família... - Shunrei disse, calmamente. Saori achou que era por esse motivo que Seiya iria casar com Shunrei, ela era totalmente submissa, iria casar para cuidar do marido como ele tanto falava que as mulheres deviam fazer. - Só é uma pena que não vou mais ser sua dama de companhia...  
  
- Você sempre bem vinda quando quiser me visitar... Me diga apenas uma coisa Shunrei... Você o ama?  
  
- Amar? - Shunrei repetiu sem entender. - Saori, amor é uma coisa de livro de contos de fadas, não casamos porque amamos a pessoa e sim porque é conveniente.  
  
- Não acho que seja coisa de conto de fadas! - Saori exclamou, exasperada. - Eu tinha os meus sonhos...  
  
- Você sempre foi sonhadora demais... Acho que é melhor aceitar o pretendente que ele te apresentou.  
  
- Ah, depois falamos disso - Saori disse, impaciente. - Eu vou agora e volto logo, é só tomar cuidado para não deixar ninguém entrar aqui... - ela acrescentou quando Shunrei fez cara de enterro.  
  
Saori saiu rápido pela passagem na cozinha para que nenhum dos empregados a visse. Estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, Shunrei não amava Seiya, iria casar por conveniência, claro que isso não diminuía seu sentimento de culpa, mas pelo menos o amor que sentia por Seiya não era uma traição para com a amiga.  
  
- Olá Seika - Saori cumprimentou, timidamente assim que amiga abriu a porta.  
  
- Oi! Sumiu, não é? - Seika disse, deixando-a entrar. - Já não sabia mais o que fazer com as meninas... Elas querem saber o final de Romeu e Julieta!  
  
- As meninas querem saber o final ou você quer saber? - Saori perguntou, sorrindo. - Desculpe-me, eu tive alguns problemas em casa, fiquei uns dias cuidando da loja de antiguidades...  
  
- Tudo bem, eu imaginei que você tivesse com problemas - Seika disse, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Só podia ter dado um jeito um avisar... Eu fiquei preocupada. Foi algo grave?  
  
- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas não foi nada demais ... Então quando podemos retomar as aulas? - Saori perguntou, animada.  
  
- Quando você quiser - Seika disse, sorrindo.  
  
- O Sr. Seiya está em casa? - Saori perguntou em um tom baixo.  
  
- Está dormindo... - Seika respondeu, distraída. - Ele foi convocado para fazer a proteção do palácio ontem, era aniversário do rei, chegou muito tarde...  
  
- Ah, ouvi dizer que foi uma festa muito grande...  
  
- Ele chegou cansado, não me disse muita coisa, só que conheceu a princesa...  
  
- E o que ele falou da princesa? - Saori perguntou, interessada, sentindo o estomago dar voltas.  
  
- Ah, eles não se falaram muito, mas Seiya a achou simpática porque o tratou de igual para igual... Ela tem essa fama, o imperador é que é muito autoritário.  
  
- Ele não é não! - Saori exclamou sem pensar. - Acho que ele tentar fazer o melhor possível, o povo é que está insatisfeito com o regime... - acrescentou rapidamente.  
  
- Talvez - Seika disse, franzindo a testa. - Mas, ele nos colocou em uma guerra e eu perdi meus pais nela.  
  
- Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto, sim? - Saori pediu, sem graça, notando que Seika estava triste. - Me diga como é o nome do rapaz em que você está interessada.  
  
- Ah, não! - Seika disse, corando. - Como você iria saber quem ele é?  
  
- Tenho umas amigas que trabalham no palácio - Saori disse em um tom maroto. - Elas podem mostrá-lo para mim quando a guarda estiver sendo trocada... Ah, vai, por favor, me diz como é o nome dele... Eu só quero vê- lo.  
  
- O sobrenome dele é Amamiya... - Seika murmurou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.  
  
"Amamiya!", Saori pensou animada. "Bom, não vai ser difícil encontra-lo, é só perguntar para a Shunrei...".  
  
[...]  
  
- Olá, Shiriu! - a imperatriz cumprimentou animada assim que o jovem entrou na sala do trono. - Não esperávamos vê-lo aqui tão cedo.  
  
- Ah, eu gostei muito de sua filha... - Shiriu disse após uma breve reverência. - Ela é muito inteligente, além de ser muito bonita.  
  
- Fico feliz que tenha gostado dela - a senhora disse, satisfeita. - Gostaria de falar com ela?  
  
- Sim, se não for incomodo - Shiriu respondeu, sorrindo.  
  
- Eu não posso ir com você até o quarto dela... Meu marido saiu e estou resolvendo algumas coisas urgentes, mas você pode subir, a dama de companhia deve estar com ela, não haverá problemas.  
  
- Como achar melhor imperatriz - o rapaz disse se retirando.  
  
O palácio era muito grande, mas por toda sua extensão haviam criados fazendo alguma coisa, por isso não foi difícil para o rapaz saber por onde devia ir para chegar ao quarto de Saori. Chegou ao corredor do quarto, não havia nenhum criado ali, então ele foi para o ultimo quarto que deveria ser o dela.  
  
- Saori? - chamou batendo na porta do quarto. Como não obteve resposta abriu a porta lentamente para ver se ela ainda dormia, mas para sua completa surpresa Saori não estava lá. - Onde será que ela está?  
  
- Ah, senhor?! - Shunrei exclamou nervosa entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. - Como entrou aqui?  
  
- A imperatriz me disse que eu podia subir para falar com Saori, mas ela não está aqui - Shiriu respondeu, confuso.  
  
- Por favor, senhor - Shunrei disse, desesperada. - Não desça agora senão a imperatriz saberá que a princesa saiu...  
  
- Como assim ela saiu? - Shiriu perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Ao que eu saiba Saori é proibida de sair do palácio.  
  
- Sim, ela é - a menina murmurou , abaixando a cabeça. - Mas, ela sempre que pode sai escondida...  
  
- Ela o quê? - Shiriu exclamou, surpreso.  
  
- Por favor, senhor, eu lhe peço, não diga nada... - Shunrei pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se Shiriu decidir não ajudar tanto Shunrei como Saori estarão em sérios apuros... 


	7. Voltando a estaca zero

Capitulo 07 - Voltando para a estaca zero

– Eu não vou falar nada - Shiriu disse, após ficar alguns minutos pensativo. - Não quero que aconteça algo a Saori por minha culpa.

– Obrigada, senhor - Shunrei agradeceu aliviada, fazendo uma reverencia. - Muito obrigada mesmo. A princesa não deve demorar, ele foi a uma praça aqui perto, o senhor poderia ficar aqui no quarto para não levantar suspeitas? Vou ficar a aguardando na passagem e avisar que o senhor esta aqui.

– Como você achar melhor - ele respondeu se aproximando da estante e observando os livros com curiosidade.

Shunrei ainda deu uma olhada no rapaz antes de pedir permissão para sair do quarto. "Realmente Saori teve muita sorte dessa vez", pensou descendo as escadas rapidamente. "Esse rapaz é muito gentil, por isso ela disse que gostou dele". E ainda com os pensamentos no gentil rapaz foi esperar Saori na passagem secreta da cozinha.

– Não sei em que te dizer o sobrenome dele vai ajudar! - Seika disse, servindo Saori com um pouco de chá.

– Já falei que tenho umas amigas no palácio - Saori disse, sorrindo da cara da amiga. - Elas podem me dizer quem é o seu futuro marido... - acrescentou rindo.

– Não seja exagerada! - Seika exclamou, corando quase derrubando tudo. Saori riu mais ainda. - Não tente bancar o cupido, está bem?

– Eu? Bancar o cupido? - Saori disse fazendo-se de inocente, mas tendo uma nova crise de riso logo em seguida. - O que acha que vou dizer? "Olha, Sr. Amamiya..." - Saori começou em um tom sério. - "Tenho uma amiga que está muito apaixonada pelo senhor, mas não tem coragem de se declarar".

– Por que eu estou começando a me arrepender de ter lhe dito o sobrenome dele? - Seika perguntou em um tom preocupado.

– Eu não vou falar nada, não se preocupe - Saori disse, tranqüilamente.

– Eu vou pegar um pouco mais de torradas... - Seika disse se retirando. Saori continuou tomando o chá, pensando que já era hora de voltar para o castelo pois prometera a Shunrei que voltaria logo, quando Seiya apareceu na sala com a maior cara de sono e apenas com a calça do pijama. Saori se engasgou ao vê-lo sem blusa e virou o rosto rapidamente muito vermelha.

– O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? - ele perguntou após um bocejo sem parecer nem um pouco incomodado com o fato de estar sem blusa na frente dela.

– Não é tão cedo assim , Sr. Seiya - Saori murmurou ainda sem conseguir virar o rosto. - Já passam das onze da manhã.

– Você passou tantos dias sem vir aqui... - Seiya disse, pensativo. Foi até um dos armários e pegou um quimono que estava jogado lá dentro. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou sentando-se diante dela.

– Ah, o senhor tem notado que eu não tenho vindo aqui, aposto que estava bastante feliz por não ter esta feminista enfiada na sua casa colocando coisas na cabeça da sua irmã - Saori disse, irônica olhando para ele. Seiya deu um daqueles sorrisos que a desmontava por completo.

– Não posso negar que não gosto que você fique aqui colocando coisas na cabeça de Seika - Seiya disse, ainda sorrindo. - Mas Seika estava realmente triste esses dias, você é única amiga que ela tem. Apesar de que eu ainda ache que você deveria estar mais preocupada em encontrar um bom partido do que ficar lendo livros para meninas...

– Machista... - Saori exclamou, aborrecida. - Não sei como Seika consegue conversar com o senhor mais que cinco minutos! O senhor é extremamente irritante!

– Será que sou mesmo? - Seiya retorquiu, maroto. - Não seria você que não consegue manter uma conversa de cinco minutos comigo?

– As mulheres não servem unicamente para ouvir as besteiras que os homens falam? - Saori perguntou, ironicamente.

– Não servem apenas para isso - Seiya começou a dizer malicioso. - Há uma coisa em especial que elas são muito boas...

– Seu... Seu pervertido! - Saori exclamou, indignada. - Então é pra isso que você vai se casar? Para ter uma mulher na sua cama 24 horas por dia...

– Para isso eu não preciso me casar - Seiya disse, displicente. Saori sentiu o sangue ferver, como Seiya podia estar dizendo aquilo? Então as mulheres eram algo que ele usava e quando enjoava jogava fora? Já estava arrependida de ter dito a Shunrei que ele parecia um bom rapaz... Agora ela tinha certeza de que ele não prestava de jeito nenhum!

– Fique o senhor sabendo - Saori começou a dizer com a voz fraca, Seiya olhou para ela franzindo ligeiramente a testa. - Que nós temos sentimentos, não queremos ser usadas de depois descartadas como um brinquedo... O senhor pode até ser muito bonito, mas não tem coração! - e levantou rápido tentando conter as lágrimas.

– Seiya? - Seika exclamou assim que voltou a sala. - Onde está a...

– Nós discutimos novamente e ela já foi - Seiya respondeu imediatamente antes que a irmã terminasse a pergunta.

– O que você disse a ela? - Seika perguntou, ameaçadora.

– Nada demais - Seiya disse fingindo displicência, mas estava realmente se sentindo muito culpado. Ela saíra chorando, tentara esconder, mas ele percebera. Estava apenas brincando quando falara aquelas coisas sobre as mulheres, claro que não era tão insensível a ponto de pensar realmente só no corpo delas... E o que ela falara antes de sair o deixara mais intrigado ainda. Teria que se desculpar com ela.

Saori voltou praticamente correndo para casa. Não acreditava que Seiya fosse capaz de dizer aquelas coisas, sentia-se mal e o pior por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de relembrar o momento em que ele entrara na sala, sem blusa... Simplesmente quando o viu achou que o chão desaparecera completamente e que o mundo parara, mas logo em seguida ele veio com as grosserias de sempre, quer dizer, o que ele falara desta vez fora muito pior.

Assim que dobrou a ultima curva do túnel viu Shunrei lhe esperando encostada à parede. Rapidamente tratou de limpar as lagrimas, não queria que Shunrei percebesse que estivera chorando porque com a raiva que estava iria contar exatamente o que aquele insensível do noivo dela havia dito e isso causariam muitos problemas pois Saori já havia dito que não o conhecia.

– Oi... - Saori começou a dizer, mas foi logo puxada por Shunrei.

– Rápido! Você tem que subir para o seu quarto... - Shunrei respondeu, urgente.

– Por que? - Saori se assustou. - Minha mãe ou meu pai descobriram?

– Não. Eles não descobriram graças a Deus - Shunrei disse, levantando cuidadosamente o alçapão e espiando para ver se não tinha ninguém. - Ou melhor dizendo, graças ao seu pretendente que resolveu lhe acobertar.

– Quê? - Saori exclamou, arregalando os olhos. Shunrei fez sinal para que ela falasse baixo, para não chamar a atenção dos demais criados. - Meu pretendente?

– Aquele que você conheceu ontem...

– O Shiriu?

– Deve ser, não perguntei o nome dele - Shunrei disse, aborrecida. - O caso é que ele está lá em cima fingindo que está conversando com você. Agora quer fazer o favor de subir e falar com ele?

– Estou indo, estou indo... - Saori resmungou subindo as escadas rapidamente. Shunrei a seguiu ainda tagarelando sobre como ficou nervosa ao ver o rapaz no quarto, mas Saori não ouvia com cem por cento de atenção.

"Shiriu é tão diferente de Seiya...", pensava ela. Por que tinha se apaixonar justamente pela pessoa mais arrogantes que poderia existir no Japão? O que Seiya faria se descobrisse que Saori na verdade era a princesa? O que ele faria se descobrisse que foi enganado por uma mulher?

– Olá Shiriu - Saori cumprimentou o rapaz que lia absorto um livro, sentado em uma cadeira perto da janela.

– Ah, oi - ele disse, sorrindo. - Estava começando a ficar preocupado. Seu pai acabou de chegar, vi a carruagem dele entrar ainda a pouco...

– É melhor trocar de roupa, Saori - Shunrei disse indo até o guarda-roupa.

– Shiriu... Bom, eu não te esperava aqui hoje... - Saori começou a dizer preocupada.

– Não precisa pedir desculpas - Shiriu disse colocando o livro de lado e fazendo um gesto de impaciência logo em seguida. - Eu sei que deveria ter avisado, fui muito imprudente, quase te coloquei em apuros.

Saori abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer. Esperava que Shiriu fosse fazer milhares de perguntas e muitas recriminações por ela ter saído escondida, mas ao invés disso, ele apenas diz que teria que ter avisado que iria visitá-la?

– Você está sendo mais compreensivo do que eu esperava... - Saori disse, sincera. Shiriu por sua vez apenas sorriu. - Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando porque eu saio escondida do castelo...

– É, isso não pude deixar de me perguntar - Shiriu respondeu, com interesse.

– Digamos que eu sou mantida presa dentro do castelo - Saori disse, tristemente. - Só posso sair depois que completar a maior idade, mas meu pai quer me casar então não vou poder sair sozinha, só se for acompanhada pelo meu marido.

– É uma tradição - Shunrei disse, aborrecida. - Se Saori fosse mais obediente nunca teria saído e já estaria casada, mas não! Tem que desobedecer o imperador e quase me matar do coração! - Saori e Shiriu se entreolharam rindo. - Ah, desculpe-me, mas é que dessa vez foi por pouco, se o Sr. Shiriu não tivesse sido tão bom nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido... - a jovem acrescentou, corando.

– Fiz apenas o que achei que fosse certo - Shiriu disse, sorrindo. Saori conteve um sorriso ao notar que Shunrei ficara mais corada ainda. - Bom, eu vou descer para falar com o imperador...

– Você não quer ficar para almoçar conosco? - Saori perguntou antes que ele saísse. - Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar direito, podemos conversar após o almoço...

– Será um prazer - Shiriu disse, fechando a porta.

Saori olhou para Shunrei que ainda estava meio que nas nuvens, fez um aceno diante do rosto da amiga, mas ela nem piscou.

– Nossa, você ficou impressionada com ele, não foi? - Saori disse, rindo.

– O quê? Eu? Ah, não... É que... Bem... - Shunrei tentava falar enquanto Saori ria mais. - Não é nada do que você está pensando!

– Eu não estou pensando nada - Saori disse, pegando o quimono que Shunrei segurava. - Mas que você ficou impressionada isso ficou!

– Só estou agradecida pelo o que ele fez! - Shunrei exclamou, indignada.

– Também fiquei agradecida pelo o que ele fez e nem por isso fiquei olhando para ele com cara de apaixonada quando ele saiu - Saori disse, imitando a cara que Shunrei estava.

– Ah, o quê? - Shunrei pegou o travesseiro que estava em cima da cama e jogou em Saori. - Eu não fiz essa cara!

– É mesmo... - Saori jogou o travesseiro de volta. - Foi pior! - e correu para o banheiro antes que recebesse outra almofadada.

O almoço aquele dia foi muito animado. Saori e Shiriu conversavam animados sob os olhares atentos dos imperadores que começavam a achar que desta vez haviam encontrado finalmente um marido para a filha.

– Você tem uma mine-biblioteca muito boa mesmo - Shiriu dizia animado, após o almoço foram para os jardins conversar a sombra de uma árvore.

– Ah, se quiser algum é só pegar - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Já li quase todos aqueles livros... Não tenho muito o que fazer aqui.

– Por isso você sai do palácio?

– Também - Saori respondeu, pensativa. - Na verdade, eu comecei a sair mais porque queria ver a vida fora do palácio, mas agora eu estou ensinando algumas meninas a ler... As mulheres do seu país também são educadas apenas para aprender a cuidar do marido?

– Com certeza... As mulheres não têm muitas oportunidades em qualquer país. Na China não é diferente.

– Gostaria de poder mudar isso - Saori disse, tristemente. - Pelo menos eu ensino essas meninas, me sinto um pouco melhor com isso.

– Mas como você faz para ensina-las sem serem vistas? - Shiriu perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Digo, é proibido, não é?

– É... - Saori disse, aborrecida. - Mas eu tenho uma amiga que também que aprender a ler então fazemos as reuniões da RF na casa dela...

– RF? - Shiriu repetiu franzindo a testa.

– Revolução Feminina - Saori respondeu, animada. Shiriu começou a rir. - Ah, é que aqui é proibido qualquer tipo de associação, o governo acha podem estar conspirando contra ele então nós colocamos esse nome no grupo só como desafio mesmo... Se o meu pai soubesse me mataria.

– Não duvido - Shiriu disse ainda rindo. - Te mandaria para outro país, no mínimo! - Saori parou de rir e abaixou a cabeça, não havia considerado o fato de que o pai poderia manda-la para outro país, não queria ir, gostava do Japão... Além disso, nunca mais veria as meninas, Seika e... Seiya. - O que foi? Ficou quieta de repente...

– Não foi nada... - Saori murmurou ainda um pouco abalada. - Acho melhor entrar, o sol está forte - disse levantando. - Volte quando quiser, Shiriu, gosto muito de sua companhia - ele sorriu e se afastou.

Saori voltou para o palácio caminhando devagar, talvez fosse melhor não sair mais escondida... Mas por mais que tentasse se enganar sabia que amava Seiya e que não conseguiria ficar sem vê-lo.

– Princesa... - ouviu alguém chamá-la. - Está bem, alteza?

– Estou sim - Saori respondeu, forçando um sorriso. Ela virou-se para ver quem havia lhe chamado. Era um dos guardas, isso fez com que ela se lembrasse que tinha que procurar o "futuro marido" de Seika. O guarda ainda a observava preocupado, era um rapaz jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, mas tinha o rostinho de menino, Saori não entendia como um rapaz com um rosto tão bondoso podia ser um guarda, sabia que os testes para proteger o palácio eram muitos rigorosos. - Eu estou bem, não se preocupe... Mas já que você está aqui, poderia me dizer quem de vocês tem o sobrenome Amamiya?

– Amamiya? - o rapaz repetiu parecendo surpreso. - Eu sou Shun Amamiya.

– Você? - Saori quase caiu ao ouvir isso. Como isso possível? Aquele rapaz deveria ser pelo menos três anos mais novo que Seika!

– Mas também há meu irmão - Shun disse, rapidamente, notando que Saori ficara confusa. - Ikki Amamiya...

– Ikki? Ele está aqui agora?

– Não, ele só trabalha aqui à noite, fica no meu lugar - Shun respondeu, prontamente. - Posso saber por que a senhorita está querendo saber disso? - acrescentou um pouco curioso. Saori olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer, não podia falar que era por causa de Seika, havia prometido a ela que não se meteria. - Se vossa alteza não quiser dizer não há necessidade...

– Tudo bem - Saori fez um gosto de impaciência. - Eu estava falando com Shunrei, minha dama de companhia, gostaria de saber qual dos guardas poderia me acompanhar em uma volta aos redores do palácio e ela me disse que poderia ser aquele com sobrenome Amamiya, mas agora não sei qual dos dois ela se referia.

– Entendo. A senhorita não pode sair sozinha ainda do palácio e queria um guarda para leva-la...

- Mais ou menos isso - Saori disse, um pouco aborrecida. Aquelas malditas tradições, sempre que iria sair do palácio era escoltada por uns vinte guardas.

– Qualquer um de nós pode acompanha-la, afinal estamos aqui para servir toda a família... - Shun disse, sorrindo.

– Obrigada, Shun - Saori retribuiu o sorriso. - Pode deixar que quando eu estiver entediada falo com você ou com o seu irmão. Você pode me apresentar a ele depois?

– Claro! - o rapaz disse, animado.

Saori ainda conversou um pouco com rapaz tentando às vezes tocar no nome de Seika sem levantar suspeitas, mas era difícil fazer isso sem se dizer que havia saído escondida do palácio... Depois, Shun teve que voltar ao trabalho e Saori voltou para o quarto. Ela entrou e se sentou diante da escrivaninha, exausta. Pegou um livro velho e começou a escrever no fim onde havia algumas paginas a fim de extravasar um pouco tudo o que estava sentindo.

_"Sinceramente não sei o que fazer. Acabei de voltar para a estaca zero... Não sei se Seika gosta de Shun ou de Ikki, não conheci o irmão de Shun, mas ele me disse ser um rapaz quatro anos mais velho que ele, mas Seika não parece ser daquelas mulheres que se importam com a idade, estou confusa... Conversei pouco com Shun, mas sei que ele é uma boa pessoa... Vou ter que falar com Seika e perguntar qual dos dois é o"futuro marido" dela... Eu queria poder ajuda-la, sei como é amar e não ter o amor correspondido... Hoje Seiya falou uma barbaridade tão grande! Eu devia estar furiosa com ele, mas quando penso "naquele" sorriso dele eu simplesmente sinto toda a raiva sumir, sinto uma felicidade tão estranha. Sei que posso parecer cedo para dizer isso, mas sinto que sem ele não posso mais viver... Porém também sei que o que estou sentindo é errado, ele é noivo da minha melhor amiga! Mas, o que posso fazer? No coração não se manda."_

Shunrei entrou no quarto sem bater quase matando Saori de susto. Ela parou de escrever e tratou de esconder o livro entre os outros, não queria que Shunrei descobrisse de jeito nenhum o que andava escrevendo.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Shunrei perguntou, preocupada. - Estava chorando?

– Não... - Saori disse, forçando um sorriso. - Estou bem, estava apenas escrevendo uma frase que achei muito bonita.

– Tem certeza de que não quer me falar nada?

– Oras, Shunrei, deixe de ser tão curiosa! - Saori exclamou em um tom divertido. A jovem deu os ombros e sentou na cama já puxando outro assunto. Porém Saori não ouvia com atenção, olhava para a amiga sentindo-se culpada...

_"Talvez haja sim algo que eu devesse te contar... Mas falta coragem para dizer"._


	8. Será?

Capitulo 08 - Será?

Por vários dias Saori continuou saindo escondida para as reuniões da "RF", mas procurou voltar para o castelo mais cedo pois assim não corria o risco de "esbarrar" com Seiya, não queria continuar sofrendo por causa dele, às vezes achava que não vê-lo aumentava ainda mais o que sentia, mas com certeza lhe doía mais as coisas que sempre falava.

Além disso para não haver mais nenhum desencontro Saori combinara com Shiriu de que se veriam todos os dias no jantar, pois assim além dele fazer- lhe companhia durante a ceia poderiam conversar tranqüilamente.

Porém naquele dia Saori acordara decidida a falar com Seika sobre os irmãos Amamiya nem que fosse necessário ficar até mais tarde e conseqüentemente encontrar Seiya. Há alguns dias Shun apresentou Saori a Ikki, Saori o achou um tanto quando fechado, não falava muito e muito menos sorria, mas era um rapaz de bom porte e com certeza era muito honesto.

– Agora nós podemos conversar - Saori disse, séria assim que Seika se despediu da ultima das meninas e fechou a porta. A jovem olhou para a amiga bastante preocupada com o tom que ela usara.

– O que houve? - perguntou um pouco assustada. - Aconteceu algum problema? Você não vai mais poder nos dar aulas?

– Shun ou Ikki? - Saori perguntou já começando a rir. Seika corou imediatamente percebendo qual seria o assunto da conversa.

– Como... Como... você... - Seika tentava perguntar, mas estava visivelmente sem graça.

– Ah, falei que tenho amigas no palácio - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. - Eu perguntei a elas qual deles tem o sobrenome Amamiya e elas me disseram que haviam dois irmãos, me apresentaram ao Shun e depois ao Ikki, achei o Shun muito simpático, o Ikki é meio fechado demais para o meu gosto, mas também parece ser uma boa pessoa... Vamos, pode me dizer qual dos dois é o seu futuro marido! Estou morrendo de curiosidade!

– Ah, não... - Seika murmurou colocando as mãos no rosto. - Eu tenho vergonha...

– Que vergonha o quê! - Saori exclamou emburrada. - Estou querendo te ajudar, mas só posso fazer isso se você colaborar! Vamos, me diz quem é... - acrescentou em um tom suplicante.

– Você também ficaria com vergonha se eu começasse a fazer esses tipos de perguntas a você! - Seika retorquiu no mesmo tom.

– Talvez... - Saori disse, impaciente. - Mas não estamos falando de mim. Vai falar ou eu vou ter que perguntar aos dois?

– É o Ikki - Seika respondeu em um tom baixo e rápido fazendo com que novamente Saori começasse a rir. - Satisfeita?

– Você nem imagina o quanto - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Agora que eu já sei o que queria vou voltar para casa para que não fiquem preocupados comigo... - acrescentou levantando e indo em direção a porta, porém antes que abrisse a porta Seiya entrou. Saori congelou enquanto o rapaz fechava a porta e depois se virou para encara-la.

– Boa noite - ele disse, educadamente passando por ela. - Estava mesmo querendo falar com você, ainda bem que cheguei antes que você fugisse...

– E quem disse que eu estou fugindo? - Saori retrucou, irritada. Ele mal chegava em casa e já começava a provoca-la.

– Vou preparar o seu jantar, Seiya - Seika disse, já indo para a cozinha, Saori notou que a amiga queria era deixa-la sozinha com o irmão.

– Sente-se - Seiya disse praticamente a puxando de volta para o sofá. Assim que Saori sentou, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou na frente dela. - Eu... Quero pedir desculpas...

– O senhor o quê? - Saori perguntou achando que não tivesse escutado direito.

– Foi o que você ouviu! - ele disse, secamente. - Não se faça de surda!

– Não estou me fazendo de surda - Saori disse, ainda tentado acreditar no que escutara. - É que o senhor é sempre tão... tão... cheio de si que achei que estivesse sonhando ou coisa parecida.

– Não pense que para mim é fácil estar aqui lhe pedindo desculpas - Seiya disse, fitando-a. Saori tentou virar o rosto, mas ele colocou as mãos sobre o rosto dela impedindo-a. - Eu sei que fui grosso com você da ultima vez que nos vimos, eu passei um pouco dos limites no que falei.

– Então... Não acha tudo aquilo que disse? - Saori perguntou sentindo uma onda de felicidade invadi-la.

– Não, eu estava brincando, percebi que foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas acho engraçado te ver irritada, você fica mais bonita - Seiya disse, sorrindo. Saori corou e dessa vez ele não conseguiu segura-la, ela levantou de um salto.

– Eu... Tenho que ir, Sr. Seiya - disse gaguejando e indo até porta. - Diga a Seika que deixei um abraço... - e se afastou rapidamente. Seiya fechou a porta rindo, logo depois Seika entrou na sala.

– Você está com febre? - perguntou preocupada colocando a mão na testa do rapaz. - Você pediu desculpas a ela?

– Ah não comece, Seika - Seiya resmungou tirando a mão da irmã da testa e largando-se no sofá. - Eu confesso que fui um pouco grosso com ela e achei que o certo era pedir desculpas.

– Sei... - Seika disse, com falsete. - Você nunca pediu desculpas a ninguém!

– O que é que tem? Sempre tem uma primeira para tudo! - Seiya falou fazendo pouco caso. - Além disso, se você ouviu a conversa toda aí atrás da porta ouviu que eu disse que a acho bonita irritada... Não menti quando falei isso.

– Será que você não está gostando dela, Seiya? - Seika perguntou interessada. Ele olhou para a irmã revirando os olhos.

– Eu já disse que esse negocio de amor não existe - disse, com convicção. - E vou me casar com a Shunrei, você sabe disso.

– Eu gosto da Shunrei, a acho uma boa menina, mas não quero que você seja infeliz em um casamento sem amor - Seika disse, ponderada. - Você e Shunrei não tem nada em comum.

– Ah, e eu e aquela menina temos alguma coisa em comum? - Seiya perguntou, sarcástico. - Não me faça rir, Seika!

– Bom, pelo menos acho que você poderia ouvir mais seu coração ao invés de agir tanto com a sua cabeça - disse antes de deixa-lo sozinho.

Seiya ficou fitando o teto. Não sabia realmente o que sentia pela menina, mas não era o mesmo que sentia por Shunrei... Gostava de Shunrei como gostava de Seika, eram quase como irmãos, já da menina... Era diferente, mas não sabia como definir... "Só gosto de faze-la ficar irritada porque ela fica mais bonita, mas quando ela fica envergonhada também fica linda...", pensou lembrando-se de como ela ficara vermelha quando ele segurara seu rosto. "Mas é só isso! Tenho um compromisso com Shunrei e pretendo cumprir!".

Saori entrou no quarto praticamente aos pulos e foi direto para a estante pegar o livro que estava usando como diário. Não tinha com quem conversar sobre Seiya, com Shunrei não poderia falar uma palavra, nem com Seika, talvez Shiriu pudesse ouvi-la, mas Saori teria vergonha em falar sobre isso com um homem ainda mais um homem que estava querendo se tornar seu noivo.

_"Seiya sempre quis me dominar através de suas palavras duras, mas hoje foi diferente, talvez ele esteja começando a entender que eu não sou daquelas que ele vai conseguir dominar, que eu não sou a mulher submissa que ele está acostumado a lidar, talvez ele esteja começando a me entender...Pode ser estranho, mas eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu! Seiya me pediu desculpas! Acho que só posso estar sonhando, é bom demais para ser verdade. Além de tudo ele ainda admitiu que foi grosso comigo. Será que ele está mudando? Será que ele está pelo menos um pouco menos machista? Será que ele está sentindo algo por mim? Ele não está sentindo nada por mim... É melhor não me enganar. Não vai adiantar ficar me iludindo, criando esperanças para depois não ficar pensando em alguma solução para o meu coração que mais uma vez vai ficar destruído. E mesmo que ele estivesse sentindo algo por mim, nós não poderíamos ficar juntos... Eu não poderia trair a minha amiga, gosto muito de Shunrei, não quero faze-la sofrer, não quero faze-la passar pelo que estou passando. O máximo que posso fazer é pelo menos tentar fazer com que Seika e Ikki se entendam. Para mim e Seiya não há um futuro juntos..."  
_  
Saori parou de escrever e foi até a janela. Ikki estava lá embaixo fazendo sua ronda. Ela teria que pensar em uma maneira de que ele e Seika tivessem um encontro, talvez estivessem precisando apenas de um momento a dois, uma coisa bem romântica.

Foi tomar banho tentando pensar em plano para que esse encontro parecesse totalmente ocasional, mas era difícil. Apesar de mal conhecer Ikki, Saori sabia que ele não era um homem fácil de enganar, mas se conseguia se passar por plebéia sem que Seiya desconfiasse talvez não fosse tão difícil assim enganar a Ikki também.

– Saori? - ela ouviu a voz de Shunrei chamá-la. - O Sr. Shiriu já chegou!

– Estou terminando de me arrumar - Saori gritou em resposta. Apressou-se para terminar de arrumar os cabelos e por o quimono. Naquele dia havia mesmo perdido a hora, ficara escrevendo por tanto tempo no diário que... - O diário! - Saori exclamou saindo rápido do quarto lembrando que havia esquecido o diário em cima da mesa. Porém já era tarde, Shunrei segurava o livro, com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Posso saber o que significa isso? - Saori olhou do livro para Shunrei sem saber o que fazer, mas só teria uma opção... Contar toda a verdade.


	9. A amarga descoberta

Capitulo 09 - A amarga descoberta  
  
- Shunrei eu posso explicar... - Saori começou a dizer, mas foi logo interrompida pela dama de companhia.  
  
- Explicar o quê? - perguntou em um tom baixo e magoado. - Que você mentiu pra mim dizendo que não conhecia o Seiya? E você além de conheço-lo está apaixonada por ele?!  
  
- Me deixa pelo menos falar, Shunrei! - Saori pediu exasperada, mas Shunrei largou o livro no chão e saiu correndo do quarto. Saori ainda fez o movimento de ir atrás dela, mas sabia que não ira adiantar, a amiga não iria escuta-la...  
  
Ela foi até o livro, o recolocou na estante e largou-se na cama. Sem que pudesse controlar começou a chorar... Em parte entendia o por que da raiva de Shunrei, também não gostaria se descobrisse que estava sendo enganada, mentira era uma coisa difícil de aceitar, mas por outro lado se Shunrei tivesse lido tudo o que escrevera sabia que ela não estava se sentindo bem por engana-la!  
  
- Saori? - Shiriu chamou batendo levemente na porta.  
  
- Pode entrar... - ela disse com a voz embargada.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Shiriu perguntou preocupado se aproximando da cama.  
  
- Ah, Shiriu... - Saori levantou e abraçou o amigo que não pode deixar de se surpreender. - Eu briguei com a Shunrei...  
  
- Quê? - o rapaz perguntou, espantado.  
  
- Melhor dizendo... Ela brigou comigo.  
  
- Por favor, fica calma e me conta o que aconteceu - Shiriu disse levantando-se. Foi até a mesa onde havia uma garrafa de água, colocou um pouco em um copo e estendeu a Saori que tomou ainda muito nervosa. Assim que se acalmou um pouco ela começou a contar tudo, desde de quando conhecera Seiya até quando Shunrei lera seu "diário". Shiriu apenas ouvia, sem fazer qualquer comentário.  
  
- ...E agora ela está com raiva de mim porque eu gosto do noivo dela! - ela disse recomeçando a chorar.  
  
- Não... - Shiriu disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Ela está zangada porque você mentiu... Alias, você deveria ter contado tudo a ela desde o começo.  
  
- Eu sei! - Saori exclamou, exasperada. - Mas como eu iria adivinhar que o Seiya era o noivo dela?  
  
- Não fique assim... Vamos jantar e deixe as coisas como estão - Shiriu disse, calmamente. - Não adianta ficar nervosa. Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Shunrei vai entender que você não mentiu por mal.  
  
- Obrigada, Shiriu - Saori esboçou um sorriso. - Você é um grande amigo...  
  
[...]  
  
Saori não conseguiu dormir bem aquela noite, teve muitos pesadelos, mal fechava os olhos e a imagem de Seiya aparecia acusando-a e dizendo que ela era mentirosa e depois Shunrei aparecia ao lado do noivo chamando-a de falsa amiga.  
  
Quando levantou ainda era muito cedo então ficou dando voltas pelo quarto pensando em como faria para contar a Seiya a verdade, não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.  
  
- O que faço? - perguntou-se fitando a própria imagem no espelho.  
  
- Contar a verdade? - Shunrei sugeriu fazendo com que Saori quase desse um pulo de susto.  
  
- Shunrei... - Saori disse com a voz fraca.  
  
- Bom dia - a jovem cumprimentou tranqüilamente colocando a bandeja com o café sobre a cama. - Te conheço muito bem e sei que você deve estar preocupada com a reação que o Seiya vai ter quando souber quem você é na verdade.  
  
- Sim, estou, mas... - Saori começou a dizer confusa. - Você não está mais zangada comigo?  
  
- Eu não fiquei zangada - Shunrei respondeu, pensativa. - Ressentida seria a palavra certa... Afinal de contas eu sou sua amiga e esperava que você me contasse tudo o que acontece com você, ainda mais uma coisa tão séria como essa...  
  
- Desculpe-me, eu não queria ter mentido... Quando me dei conta já estava gostando dele e depois naquele dia do baile eu tive que fingir que não o conhecia senão...  
  
- Não se preocupe - Shunrei disse, sorrindo. - O Sr. Shiriu já me contou tudo.  
  
- Ele te contou? - Saori arregalou os olhos. - Mas ele...  
  
- Ele foi me procurar ontem, depois que você se retirou e me contou toda a história. Na hora eu ainda fiquei um pouco chateada, mas depois de refletir um pouco percebi que em seu lugar eu teria feito a mesma coisa...  
  
- Ah, Shunrei, você não imagina como fico aliviada em saber que você não está mais com raiva - Saori disse, chorando. Shunrei veio até a amiga e a abraçou.  
  
- Mas siga o meu conselho, diga a verdade ao Seiya - Shunrei disse, preocupada. - Se ele souber por terceiros... Nossa, nem quero pensar o que ele faria.  
  
- Eu vou falar com ele - Saori murmurou, tristemente. - Mas antes tenho que resolver outro problema.  
  
- O que pode ser mais importante que o Seiya? - Shunrei perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- Shunrei! Não fale assim! - Saori exclamou, corando. - Ele é seu noivo!  
  
- Você sabe quais são os reais motivos do meu casamento - Shunrei fez um gesto de impaciência. - Dá pra responder a minha pergunta?  
  
- Seika...  
  
- Ah, claro! - Shunrei exclamou, batendo a mão na testa. - Eu li isso, mas na hora fiquei tão nervosa que nem me toquei. A Seika está gostando do Ikki! E ela também não me disse nada, tenho que me lembrar de brigar com ela também - acrescentou em um tom divertido fazendo com que Saori risse.  
  
- Coitada, ela morre de vergonha de falar sobre isso! - Saori disse, pensativa. - Eu tenho alguns planos, mas não posso fazer muita coisa sozinha...  
  
- E quem disse que você está sozinha nessa? - Shunrei perguntou, indignada. - É só me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer!  
  
Saori sorriu e foi logo falando sobre os planos que tinha, Shunrei às vezes ria, outras vezes diria que não iria dar certo e também dava seus palpites. E foi o dia todo assim, Saori não saiu naquele dia para poder planejar tudo.  
  
Já quando começava anoitecer ela desceu as escadas aos pulos. Quem diria que acordara na maior depressão agora que estava alegre e saltitante? Mas tinha uma boa razão, se tudo desse certo, Seika e Ikki começariam a namorar naquela noite mesmo. Quando chegou ao patamar da escada viu uma pessoa que fez seu humor ficar melhor ainda.  
  
- Shiriu! - exclamou correndo até o amigo.  
  
- Olá, Saori - ele disse, sorrindo. - Vejo que você está bem melhor.  
  
- Estou sim! - Saori disse, radiante. - E graças a você.  
  
- Eu não fiz nada demais - Shiriu corou levemente.  
  
- Claro que fez. Se você não tivesse falado com a Shunrei eu nem sei como poderiam estar as coisas entre mim e ela agora. Mas se bem que acho que sei porque ela te ouviu... - Saori disse, lentamente. Shiriu ficou com aquela cara de "Não entendi!" - Deixa pra lá... - ela disse rindo. - Eu não marquei nada com você hoje, não é?  
  
- Ah, não, não. Eu só queria saber como você estava...  
  
- Mas já que você veio - Saori disse com uma idéia. - Você bem que poderia me ajudar com uma coisa...  
  
- No que você quiser - Shiriu disse, prontamente.  
  
- Lembra daquela minha amiga? A que está gostando de um soldado aqui do palácio?  
  
- Claro... A irmã do rapaz que você está gostando - Shiriu disse, tranqüilamente.  
  
- É... - Saori murmurou, corando. - O fato é que eu e Shunrei queremos dar um "empurrãozinho" para que os dois comecem a namorar logo de uma vez...  
  
- Mas, será que esse rapaz gosta da sua amiga? - Shiriu perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Se ele não gostar nada do que vocês fizerem vai adiantar.  
  
- Ah, nós vamos arriscar, se ele gostar dela tudo dará certo - Saori disse, incerta. - Mas se não gostar Seika pode ter uma decepção... - acrescentou tristemente.  
  
- Mas não custa nada tentar não é? Ela não pode ficar sofrendo por uma pessoa sem nem ao menos saber se ele gosta ou não dela! Pelo menos assim ou ela começa a namorar logo com ele ou então perde as ilusões que tinha - Shiriu disse, ponderado. - Mas, onde eu entro nisso tudo?  
  
- Você vai pedir pra minha mãe me deixar ir jantar com você - Saori disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Quê?  
  
- Eu tenho que sair do castelo, mas não escondida, entende? Eu quero que minha mãe saiba que vou sair... Se for com você vai ser mais fácil já que ela tem muita esperança que eu te aceite como pretendente.  
  
- Ah, claro, entendi. A imperatriz vai mandar que alguns guardas te acompanhem - Shiriu disse entendendo a jogada.  
  
- Exatamente - Saori disse um pouco a contra gosto. - Não posso sair sozinha... Mas então eu vou dizer a ela que vou escolher os guardas e vou levar Ikki e o irmão dele Shun que também já está a par de todo o plano. Seika vai querer me matar quando souber de que todas essas pessoas estavam sabendo dos sentimentos dela - acrescentou ela um pouco nervosa.  
  
- É por uma boa causa - Shiriu disse, rindo. - Pois bem, vou falar com sua mãe...  
  
E assim ele foi. Como Saori imaginara a imperatriz ficou muito satisfeita ao saber que Shiriu queria levar a filha para jantar e que Saori aceitara (um grande progresso em relação aos pretendentes, normalmente ela jogava um vaso na cabeça do rapaz quando ele pedia para sair). Claro que deixou Saori sair sem problema, mas com a escolta dos guardas e Saori pediu para que os irmãos Amamiya a acompanhasse.  
  
Foram até o restaurante que ficava próximo ao palácio por isso não usaram carruagem ("Pelo menos uma vez na vida não tenho que andar naquilo!", Saori pensou satisfeita "Acho que vou pedir para o Shiriu me chamar para sair mais vezes. A mamãe fica tão boazinha...").  
  
- Vamos, podem sentar conosco - Saori disse impaciente vendo que Shun e Ikki continuavam em pé ao lado da mesa.  
  
- Princesa nós não... - Ikki começou a dizer, mas foi logo interrompido pela jovem.  
  
- Nada de "não"! - disse, impaciente. - Sentem-se e acabou a conversa! - eles sentaram ainda um pouco desconcertados. Logo um garçom veio atende-los e Saori fez questão de que eles também pedissem alguma coisa. Porém passados dez minutos que estavam lá Saori achou que fosse hora de por o plano em pratica e fingiu estar passando mal, levando a mão a têmpora...  
  
- O que houve? - Shiriu perguntou, fingindo preocupação.  
  
- Ah, não, sei - Saori disse com a voz fraca. - Acho que o ar está muito abafado... Acho que vou sair um pouco para tomar um pouco de ar.  
  
- Eu vou com você - Shiriu disse ajudando-a a levantar. Shun prontamente também se pós de pé. - Você poderia ficar aqui e quando o pedido chegar nos avisar...  
  
- Claro - Ikki respondeu demonstrando um pouco de preocupação por causa de Saori.  
  
Assim que saíram Saori não pode deixar de rir com toda aquela situação.  
  
- Coitado, ele ficou preocupado! - ela disse ainda rindo.  
  
- Mas também! A senhorita fingiu muito bem, por um momento eu também pensei que você estivesse passando mal - Shun disse, ponderado. - Merece um premio pela interpretação...  
  
- Ah, já usei muito esse truque para não ter que descer para falar com algum pretendente - Saori disse, sorrindo.  
  
- É, sei bem a fama que a senhorita tem de "se livrar" os seus pretendentes, quer dizer, acho que todos do palácio sabem... - Shun disse, porém parou acho que talvez tivesse faltando com o respeito. Porém Saori riu.  
  
- Então o Shiriu tem muita sorte por não ter recebido nenhum galão de tinta na cabeça - a princesa disse em um tom divertido para a surpresa de Shun. - Ops, lá vem elas... - acrescentou de repente vendo Shunrei e Seika aparecerem na esquina. Imediatamente os três correram para se esconder. - Se a mamãe me visse agora me mataria no mínimo... - Saori murmurou enquanto as duas passavam. Depois Shunrei deixou Seika sozinha na porta do restaurante e praticamente a empurrou para que ela entrasse. Assim que ela entrou os outros saíram do esconderijo.  
  
- Tudo certo! - Shunrei exclamou animada. - Você combinou tudo com o garçom?  
  
- Claro! - Saori disse no mesmo tom. - Ele vai leva-la até a mesa em que deixamos o Ikki e ela está linda se não der em nada é porque ele não gosta dela! Ele nunca comentou nada com você, Shun?  
  
- Você sabe como ele é reservado... - Shun disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Mas eu noto que o tom dele muda quando ele fala dela.  
  
- Pelo menos temos uma chance - Saori falou com os olhos brilhando. - Ela não desconfiou de nada?  
  
- Claro que desconfiou! Você conhece a Seika! Eu disse a ela que iria leva- la para conhecer a princesa porque eu falo muito dela e que você estava curiosa para conhece-la...  
  
- Embolou tudo... - Shiriu disse, rindo. Shunrei corou.  
  
- Ah, vocês entenderam - ela disse ainda sem graça. - Ela falou que não tinha roupa para a ocasião, como você havia dito que ela responderia, então eu entreguei o quimono que você mandou e a produzi bem. Se o Ikki não se declarar eu juro que vou lá dentro e...  
  
- Ok, se ele não se declarar eu mesmo te ajudo a quebrar a cara dele - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Vamos entrar, eu pedi para o garçom separar uma mesa para nós, de onde nós possamos ver e eles não possam nos ver...  
  
Quando entrou Saori viu que Ikki e Seika conversavam. "Não vai tão mal quanto eu imaginava". Por mais de uma hora ficaram lá, e os outros apenas observavam, quando finalmente fizeram o movimento de que iriam sair é que eles rapidamente se retiraram. Depois seguiram os dois até a casa de Seika. E viram os dois se despedirem com um beijo.  
  
- FINALMENTE! - Saori e Shunrei exclamaram juntas fazendo com que Shun e Shiriu dessem risadas. Assim que Seika entrou em casa o grupo se dirigiu até o rapaz que ainda estava meio que nas nuvens.  
  
- Sabia que tinha o dedo de vocês nessa história - Ikki resmungou aborrecido quando se aproximaram.  
  
- Claro! - Saori disse imitando o tom dele. - Senão nenhum dos dois iria falar nunca!  
  
- Até você, Shun? - o rapaz perguntou fingindo decepção. Shun apenas sorriu dando os ombros. - Eu deveria ter desconfiado! Com tantos guardas a senhorita foi escolher logo a nós dois e depois sumiram do restaurante e aparece a Seika...  
  
- Ah, Ikki, não reclama - Shunrei disse, impaciente. - Vai dizer que não gostou?  
  
- Engraçadinha - Ikki disse com sarcasmo. - Agora eu posso saber, princesa, como a senhorita conhece a Seika se nunca saiu do castelo?  
  
- Isso é assunto meu! - Saori disse virando-se para ir embora. - Você deveria estar agradecido por eu ter interferido senão esse namoro não iria sair nunca!  
  
- Princesa! - Ikki exclamou enquanto Saori já ia mais longe. - Eu sei que sou só um guarda, mas mesmo assim quero explicações. Saori virou-se para ele e mexendo só os lábios disse "não!".  
  
- Princesa? - Saori gelou ao ouvir uma voz as suas costas. Ela virou-se e deu de cara de com Seiya a observando com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos...  
  
Olá ^^  
  
*Bianca se preparando para o bombardeio de e-mails pedindo o capitulo novo* Eu sei que vão querer me matar quando terminarem de ler esse capitulo, mas o que é o fic sem um pouco de suspense? rs rs Só acho que estou exagerando um pouco na dose do suspense, todo capitulo agora estou acabando na melhor parte ;) Fiquei tão animada com a quantidade de e-mails que acabei acelerando o fic e escrevi três capítulos de uma vez, então se eu receber mais e-mails *Lá vem a Bianca com suas chantagens* prometo que coloco o próximo capitulo bem rápido, senão só na próxima sexta ;p  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Bianca Potter 


	10. O rapto

Capitulo 10 - O rapto

Saori deu dois grandes passos para trás desviando do olhar de reprovação que Seiya lhe lançava. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não tinha como negar, estava vestida como princesa além de usar uma tiara de ouro...Só olhar dele já estava lhe causando um grande sofrimento imagine quando ele começasse a fazer cobranças.

– Então é isso que você vem escondendo, Srta. Sasami? - Seiya perguntou, sarcástico. - Ou eu deveria dizer... Srta. Saori?

– Sr. Seiya... Eu...

– Saori! - Shunrei veio correndo em direção a amiga e paralisou ao ver Seiya. - Seiya?

– Então você também está metida nessa farsa, Shunrei! - Seiya exclamou, revoltado, indo até a noiva e a segurando fortemente pelo braço. Ela gemeu de dor.

– Larga ela, Sr. Seiya, ela não sabia de nada! - Saori praticamente gritou tentando faze-lo soltar a amiga, mas foi inútil, Seiya com um simples movimento derrubou as duas no chão.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, rapaz? - Ikki perguntou autoritário se aproximando. Shun já sacara a espada e Shiriu, que era um exímio lutador, estava em posição de luta.

– Não se metam! - Seiya disse, entre os dentes. - Isso é entre mim e essas duas falsas!

– Por acaso você tem idéia com quem você está falando? - Shun perguntou, irritado notando que Seiya não parecia se importar em ele ser apenas um contra três.

– Claro - Seiya respondeu, irônico. - Estou falando com a toda poderosa, Srta. Saori, a pessoa mais hipócrita que eu já conheci na vida! - Saori que machucara o braço na queda olhou para ele com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Agora chega! -Ikki disse em um tom definitivo. - Vou prende-lo agora mesmo por agressão e infâmia contra a princesa.

– Não! - Saori exclamou, com a voz fraca, tentando levantar. Shiriu foi até ela para dar-lhe apoio. - Deixo-o ir, Ikki, ele... Ele tem razão em estar zangado comigo.

Ikki e Shun ainda tentaram argumentar, mas de nada adiantou. Saori limpou as lágrimas e se dirigiu a Seiya.

– Solte a Shunrei agora - disse tentando manter a postura autoritária. - Senão vou deixar com que eles te levem preso - Seiya a olhou com mais raiva ainda, e soltou Shunrei que foi até a amiga e a abraçou.

– Você me decepcionou muito, Shunrei - Seiya disse e seu tom demonstrava isso. - Então, termino nosso noivado aqui. Não pretendo casar-me com uma mulher em que não confio - e se afastou antes que qualquer um do grupo dissesse alguma coisa. Saori e Shunrei que ainda estavam abraçadas começaram a chorar silenciosamente.

– Desculpe-me, Shunrei - Saori disse com a voz falhando. - Foi minha culpa...

– Tudo bem - a jovem falou se afastando e fitando a amiga. - Você não teve culpa... Seiya nem ao menos nos escutou, ele não foi justo.

– Ele está com raiva - Saori murmurou, tristemente. - Afinal eu menti pra ele.

– Saori... - Shiriu a chamou delicadamente. - É melhor irmos... Vocês duas se machucaram...

– Não foi nada - Saori disse começando a caminhar. "Comparado ao que ele fez meu com o meu coração, esse ferimento no meu braço não é nada...".

– Você tem que comer alguma coisa - Shunrei insistiu pela milésima vez tentando persuadir uma Saori que permanecia imóvel na cama. - Saori, já faz uma semana que o Seiya descobriu tudo, de lá pra cá você só fica trancada nesse quarto chorando e come muito pouco, se continuar assim você vai ficar doente!

– Eu não me importo - Saori murmurou.

– Mas, Saori! O imperador e a imperatriz viajaram e te deixaram responsável pelo palácio! - Shunrei exclamou, exasperada. - Como você pode fazer alguma coisa deitada aí nessa cama? Eles esperam muito de você, Saori! Você vai decepciona-los? - Saori suspirou, olhou para amiga e com muito esforço levantou.

– Você tem razão - disse, tristemente. - Não posso decepciona-los... Estou pensando... Em aceitar a corte do Shiriu para agrada-los, eles colocam muita fé nesse casamento - Shunrei que havia ido servir o café deixou a xícara cair no chão.

– Você... Está pensando em aceitar? - a jovem perguntou visivelmente nervosa. - Mas... Você sempre disse que só casaria se amasse o rapaz e...

– Shunrei, eu sempre me iludi com o amor - Saori disse, triste. - Amo sim, mas ele me odeia... O Shiriu é bom homem, vou aprender a ama-lo com o tempo.

– Eu sei... - Shunrei disse tentando sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

– Mas, se você estiver gostando dele eu não aceito a corte e... - Saori começou a dizer, preocupada.

– O que eu quero é que você seja feliz, minha amiga - Shunrei disse, com sinceridade. - E se você acha que será feliz com o Sr. Shiriu só posso desejar tudo de bom ao dois. Vou buscar outra xícara... - disse saindo do quarto.

Saori tinha certeza de que Shunrei estava apaixonada por Shiriu, não queria magoar a amiga, mas o que podia fazer? O rapaz não demonstrava muito interesse por ela. E de todos os pretendentes que conhecera Shiriu era o mais interessante, o mais compreensível, era o seu melhor amigo...

Ele era o oposto de Seiya... "Estou falando com a toda poderosa, Srta. Saori, a pessoa mais hipócrita que eu já conheci na vida!", Saori fechou os olhos tentando se controlar, não iria chorar mais por ele, não queria mais sofrer.

Nunca tivera esperanças, não queria ter se apresentado a ele como a princesa, pois tinha medo que ele só gostasse dela pelo titulo e agora ele a odiava por ter mentido... Todas as noites sonhava com o beijo que ele havia lhe dado "sem querer" no ano novo, como queria que tivessem outros, como queria que ele a olhasse de outra forma, sem rancor, sem magoa...

E parecia que ao invés de se decepcionar com ele o amor que sentia aumentara! Como isso era possível? Ele fora tão injusto, tão cruel. Sempre que lembrava daqueles olhos castanhos e o jeitinho de menino tinha vontade de correr, ir até ele e faze-lo escutar, mas seria inútil. Seiya era extremamente teimoso, fora assim que ela o conhecera e fora assim que se apaixonara por ele, não adiantaria tentar muda-lo.

Ela trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto para ir atrás de Shunrei que estava demorando muito. Saori sentia uma grande vontade de ir ver Seika, falar com a amiga, explicar que não tinha intenção de magoa-la, mas além de estar sendo vigiada 24 horas por dia por Shun e Ikki estava com medo de encontrar Seiya, tinha medo do que ele faria quando estivessem sozinhos...

Começou a descer as escadas devagar quando viu um dos criados indo abrir a porta, Saori rezou para que não fosse nenhum problema sobre o palácio, ainda não estava com cabeça para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Porém quando ela viu quem entrava sentiu o sangue congelar...

– Sr. Seiya? - exclamou, surpresa. Ele levantou a cabeça e a fitou demoradamente antes de começar a subir.

– Cansei de esperar você ir lá em casa, imagino que esteja com medo - ele falou com a voz fria e indiferente. - Preciso falar com você.

– Ah, soldado! - o criado chamou do pé da escada. - Tenha mais respeito sim? E trate a princesa como alteza...

– Não há necessidade... - Saori começou a dizer, sem graça. Mas Seiya a interrompeu.

– Tudo bem... Desculpe-me, alteza - disse, ironicamente. - Agora, poderia me dizer por favor, princesa, por que mentiu para mim?

– Exatamente por isso - Saori exclamou, irritada, começando a descer as escadas. - Todos me idolatram! Eu não gosto disso! Queria saber como era ser uma pessoa normal, queria saber que as pessoas gostam de mim pelo que sou e não pelo titulo que tenho!

– Isso não dava a você o direito de me enganar - Seiya disse, entre os dentes, a segurando com força pelo braço. - Eu tinha todo o direito de saber quem você era na verdade! Sempre desconfiei que você não era pobre, mas ser a princesa...

– Eu ia contar a verdade... - Saori murmurou tentando se soltar, mas ele era infinitamente mais forte. - Eu queria primeiro resolver o problema da Seika!

– Eu iria saber de qualquer modo, princesa! - Seiya exclamou, exasperado. - Agora faz sentido porque todas as coisas estranhas que você falava, porque nunca me deixou acompanha-la até em casa e seu ar de superioridade!

– Pode me chamar de qualquer coisa, de mentirosa e até de falsa, mas eu nunca te tratei como se eu fosse superior! - Saori quase gritou, sentindo lágrimas rolarem por sua face. - Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém! Me desculpe, eu juro que ia contar a verdade, Sr. Seiya!

– Seus pedidos de desculpa agora não adiantam mais, princesa - Seiya disse a segurando com mais força, não se importava em estar no meio da escada do palácio e que podia ser preso por estar fazendo aquilo, sua raiva era maior que qualquer coisa. - Você me fez de idiota, isso fere qualquer homem.

– Eu sei, eu sei - Saori disse, chorando. Ela sentia que seu coração estava em pedaços, o homem que tanto amava agora tinha ódio dela. - Sei bem que a honra de um homem é tudo para ele, mas entenda por favor, Sr. Seiya, se eu contasse quem era o senhor iria me trazer de volta para o palácio e meu pai iria me castigar por ter saído! O senhor não tem idéia de como eu sofro aqui! Vivo sempre vigiada... E por favor, me solte, o senhor está me machucando! - ela pediu quase gritando, mas ele não a soltou, ao contrário, a trouxe para mais perto de si. Saori sentiu que seu ar acabara naquele momento, o rosto dele estava tão perto, apenas o calor dele conseguia mexer de uma tal maneira com ela que Saori não se importou o que ele estava pensando dela naquele momento, só queria apenas sentir os lábios dele mais uma vez.

Sem que pudesse se refrear o beijou. Seiya, claro, ficou sem ação, por um momento até tentou faze-la parar, mas o calor daquele beijo o envolveu completamente. Ele a apertou em seus braços e Saori não fez o menor esforço para tentar se libertar. Aquele momento era único e ela não queria que acabasse jamais.

– Era você... - Seiya murmurou assim que se separaram. - No Ano Novo...

– Sim... Perdoe-me, eu não desejava esconder ou enganar, mas se fosse possível, não desejava contar...- Saori disse, sorrindo. Seiya ia responder quando uma fecha por pouco não acertou Saori, acertou a coroa que usava sobre a cabeça. Seiya rapidamente a fez se deitar no chão tentando protege- la. Saori viu muitas fechas acertarem a parede.

– Calma... - Seiya disse notando que ela tremia de medo - Os guardas do palácio já devem estar vindo.

Porém os guardas não apareciam, Saori já começava a entrar em desespero quando a porta do palácio foi arrombada. Por ela inúmeros homens entraram armados e gritando. Seiya rapidamente levantou e sacou a espada.

– Suba, princesa - gritou para Saori. - Encontre um lugar seguro! - e foi tentar conter os invasores.

Saori correu para o seu quarto, de lá podia ouvir a luta, os outros guardas já deviam ter chegado em auxilio a Seiya. Saori limitava-se a andar de um lado para o outro rezando para que tudo estivesse bem, que ninguém se ferisse. Porém, nesse momento ouviu um barulho na janela e logo depois muitos homens entraram por ela. Saori precipitou-se para fora do quarto, mas não adiantou, um dos homens a segurou.

– Me larga! - Saori gritou, mas os homens a amararam. - O que vocês querem? O que vão fazer comigo? - ela perguntou, mas nenhum deles respondeu, apenas sorriam debochados.

Um deles a segurou e a levou de volta para a sala onde havia uma guerra entre os invasores e os guardas. Os invasores na hora que viram o companheiro descer com a princesa começaram a fugir. Saori via muitos feridos, entre eles Shun, outros ainda lutavam, como Ikki... Mas ela não conseguia ver Seiya, ele não parecia estar em lugar nenhum...

– SEIYA! - ela gritou desesperada procurando por ele. Mas obteve resposta, os invasores a levaram embora do palácio sem que ninguém pudesse fazer nada...


	11. Um novo amigo

Capitulo 11 - Um novo amigo  
  
Saori tentava se soltar, mas era impossível, o brutamontes que a segurava parecia mais um monstro do que um homem. Tentou identificar para onde estava sendo levada, mas não conhecia a cidade, não adiantava ficar observando as paisagens... Já sem esperanças ela abaixou a cabeça e se deixou levar.  
  
Chegaram a um bar, imundo, velho e sujo. Saori viu muitos homens bebendo e comemorando pois os outros conseguiram rapta-la. Ela foi levada até um dos aposentos no fundo, o homem a jogou de qualquer jeito dentro do recinto.  
  
- Me tirem daqui! - ela gritou batendo na porta, mas não obteve resposta. - Por favor! Não me deixem aqui... - sua voz foi morrendo, ela se encostou-se à parede e começou a chorar. O que iriam fazer com ela? Por que haviam a seqüestrado? Até quando ficaria presa naquele lugar?  
  
[...]  
  
O palácio estava destruído, muitas pessoas ficaram feridas, o ataque foi relativamente pequeno, mas devastador. Shiriu andava entre os feridos sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas a hora não era para indecisão ou pena, rapidamente ele mandou que médicos fossem chamado para cuidar dos feridos mais urgentes.  
  
- Há algum ferido nas cozinhas ou em outros dormitórios? - ele perguntou a Ikki que também o ajudava nas decisões mais importantes.  
  
- Acho que não, já trouxemos todos para cá... Mas, como eu lhe disse, raptaram a princesa, não pudemos fazer nada - Ikki respondeu mostrando que sentia-se extremamente culpado.  
  
- A guarda estava baixa - Shiriu disse, preocupado. - Se vocês tivessem chegado logo talvez tivessem conseguido salva-la... Mas não é hora para procurar um culpado, temos que avisar ao imperador o ocorrido.  
  
- Já mandei um mensageiro - Ikki disse, prontamente.  
  
- Sr. Shiriu! - Shunrei chamou-o, ele virou-se e a viu mancando, rapidamente foi até ela.  
  
- Seu machucado é grave? - perguntou apreensivo ajoelhando-se para poder olhar o tornozelo dela.  
  
- Não foi nada! - Shunrei disse, exasperada. - Minha amiga! Levaram a minha amiga! Vocês têm que resgata-la!  
  
- Vamos fazer o possível - Shiriu começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela jovem.  
  
- Vocês têm que traze-la! - a menina disse aos prantos. Shiriu a abraçou para conforta-la, Shunrei sentiu seu coração ir na garganta nesse momento.  
  
- Você gosta muito dela, não é? - o rapaz perguntou, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas. Incapaz de responder Shunrei apenas fez um aceno positivo.  
  
- Seiya? - Shunrei murmurou reconhecendo o ex-noivo entre os feridos. - Seiya! - exclamou tentando correr até ele. Seiya estava desmaiado, com um ferimento no ombro. Desesperada Shunrei levantou um pouco a blusa dele para poder analisar o ferimento melhor e quase desmaiou ao ver o grande corte que provavelmente havia sido de uma fecha.  
  
- Não é o rapaz de que Saori gosta? - Shiriu perguntou franzindo levemente a sobrancelha. - Ele era seu noivo, certo?  
  
- Era... - Shunrei murmurou, chorando. - Por favor, mande o médico vir examina-lo, Seiya não pode morrer... Saori morreria junto.  
  
- Ela o ama tanto assim? - Shiriu retorquiu enquanto fazia um sinal para que Ikki chamasse o médico.  
  
- Acho que nem ela sabe o quanto o ama - a jovem respondeu, tristemente. - Eu testemunhei a depressão que ela ficou quando ele... Enfim, quando ele descobriu quem ela era. Nunca havia visto a Saori tão mal antes... E eu também li novamente o diário dela, o que ela escreveu sobre ele, os sentimentos que ela tem...  
  
- Fique calma, sim? - Shiriu disse tentando acalma-la. - O médico vai examina-lo agora... Não quer ir até a casa da irmã dele avisa-la?  
  
- Não sei se consigo andar até lá... - Shunrei disse, olhando para o tornozelo machucado.  
  
Shiriu disse que aquilo não era problema. Chamou um dos guardas e mandou que levassem Shunrei de charrete. A jovem ficou sem graça, nunca havia andado de carruagem sem Saori, mas Shiriu disse que era urgente avisar à irmã de Seiya o acontecido.  
  
- Shunrei? - Seika disse um pouco surpresa assim que abriu a porta.  
  
- Eu sei que não esperava aqui hoje... Será que posso entrar?  
  
- Claro - Seika disse deixando-a entrar, só então percebeu que Shunrei mancava e tinha as vestes sujas de sangue. - O que aconteceu com você? Seiya disse que terminou com você, mas não me explicou o motivo, você também não tem aparecido aqui em casa, nem a Sasami...  
  
- Você... Ainda não está sabendo? - Shunrei perguntou, incrédula.  
  
- Sabendo o quê? - Seika disse, sem entender. Shunrei deu um suspiro, aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginara...  
  
- O Seiya foi ferido - Shunrei notou que Seika ficara pálida, e sentou-se imediatamente, possivelmente as pernas não agüentaram a noticia.  
  
- Gravemente? - perguntou em murmúrio.  
  
- Não sei, vim para te levar para o palácio - Shunrei disse tentando parecer tranqüila, não queria deixar a amiga mais nervosa.  
  
- Para o palácio? Mas o que Seiya estava fazendo lá? E como ele se feriu?  
  
Shunrei respirou fundo e começou a contar o que acontecera, mas não contou quem Saori era, achou que naquele momento seriam informações demais para a pobre Seika.  
  
-... Eu não sei o que Seiya foi fazer lá, mas o fato é que nesse ataque ele ficou ferido e a princesa foi raptada - Shunrei explicava enquanto Seika limitava-se a ouvir. - Eu também me machuquei como você pode ver, mas o Sr. Shiriu, que é o pretendente da princesa me mandou vir te avisar...  
  
- Mas por que avisar a mim? - Seika perguntou sem entender. - Os outros familiares de pessoas feridas também deveriam ser avisadas...  
  
- Irão todos ser avisados, mas como você mora bem perto do palácio e eu te conheço, ele me mandou vir - Shunrei disse tentando parecer suficiente convincente. - Podemos ir agora? - Seika fez um aceno positivo e levantou indo para o quarto pegar algo, porém parou no meio do caminho.  
  
- E o Ikki? - perguntou apreensiva.  
  
- Ele está bem, não se preocupe - Shunrei disse não podendo conter um sorriso. Se não estivesse tão preocupada até faria uma brincadeira com Seika, mas naquele momento o que mais importava era Saori, como estaria sua amiga?  
  
Voltaram para o palácio imediatamente. Seika levou uma grande susto ao entrar no salão principal do palácio e vê-lo completamente destruído. Havia uma grande correria de médicos e criados e foi um pouco difícil localizar Seiya entre as muitas pessoas feridas.  
  
- Como ele está? - Shunrei perguntou a Shiriu enquanto observavam Seika fazer afagos no irmão.  
  
- Ele perdeu muito sangue, mas é um homem forte, vai sobreviver...  
  
- Graças a Deus - Shunrei exclamou, aliviada.  
  
- Agora, temos que cuidar do seu tornozelo... - Shiriu disse, um tanto preocupado.  
  
- Há feridos mais urgentes do que eu - Shunrei disse, sorrindo. - E meu tornozelo nem está doendo tanto assim.  
  
- Você é uma jovem muito boa, não deve ter nenhum tipo de dor, por menor que seja - Shiriu disse com muito afeto. Shunrei sentiu a face ficar quente.  
  
- Seiya! - ouviram Seika exclamar e voltaram suas atenções pra Seiya que acaba de despertar. - Que bom que você acordou, irmãozinho! - acrescentou abraçando o rapaz.  
  
- É, Seika, eu acordei, mas se você continuar me apertando desse jeito não sobrar muito pra contar a história - Seiya resmungou, aborrecido. Seika largou o irmão e o fitou sem graça. Shunrei não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que estava tudo bem.  
  
- Você tem agradecer a Shunrei rapaz, foi ela que te viu entre os demais feridos, se não tivesse sido atendido logo poderia ter morrido... - Shiriu disse fazendo com que Seiya olhasse para a jovem.  
  
- Obrigado - Seiya disse meio que a contra gosto. Shunrei sorriu com a resposta torta.  
  
- Não há de que, Seiya - disse ainda sorrindo. - Saori me mataria se algo acontece a você.  
  
- O quê? - ele perguntou, confuso. Mas Shunrei apenas fez um gesto para que ele relevasse - Por falar na princesa... Onde ela está? - tornou ao perguntar olhando para os lados. Shiriu e Shunrei se entreolharam nervosos...  
  
- Ela foi raptada - Shunrei disse de um fôlego só, mas mesmo assim, Seiya entendeu e já tentou se por de pé, só não conseguiu pois Seika o segurou.  
  
- Como assim ela foi raptada? - Seiya praticamente gritou. - E me deixa levantar, Seika!  
  
- Nada disso, o senhor perdeu muito sangue, vai ter que ficar de molho, se compondo! - Seika disse, autoritária.  
  
- Como assim vou ficar de molho? Eu vou procura-la! - Seiya exclamou, revoltado.  
  
- Toda a guarda imperial já está fazendo isso - Shiriu disse, tranqüilamente. - Faça o que a sua irmã está dizendo, um homem a mais, um homem a menos a procurando não vai fazer diferença... - acrescentou antes de se afastar. Seiya ficou bufando de raiva, tentando se desvencilhar da irmã.  
  
- Quem... Esse cara pensa que é? - Seiya perguntou entre os dentes.  
  
- Ele é o pretendente da princesa... Pode se dizer que ele é praticamente o noivo dela porque o imperador faz muito bom juízo desse casamento e a Saori estava pensando em casar-se com ele para agradar os pais - Shunrei respondeu, tristemente. Seiya parou de tentar "livrar-se" de Seika e encarou a jovem parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia.  
  
- Ela vai se casar só pra agradar o pai dela?  
  
- Você não ia casar só pra ter filhos? - Shunrei retorquiu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
  
- Shunrei... - Seiya começou a dizer aborrecido, mas Seika o interrompeu.  
  
- Você não pode se aborrecer, Seiya! - exclamou, exasperada. - E ponha-se no seu lugar! Você é só um espadachim, não pode ficar falando da princesa com tanta intimidade! - e virou-se para Shunrei. - Você conhece uma jovem chamada Sasami, ela disse ter amigas no palácio...  
  
Seiya olhou para Shunrei que deu os ombros e movendo os lábios disse "Conte você!".  
  
- Seika... - o rapaz começou a dizer em um tom relativamente calmo. - Sasami e a princesa são a mesma pessoa.  
  
- O quê? - Seika exclamou, boquiaberta. - Você... Está brincando, não é? - perguntou, mas sabia que Seiya não costumava fazer brincadeiras e ainda mais com assuntos sérios. - Então ela se passava por plebéia...?  
  
- Foi por isso que eu terminei com a Shunrei, ela sabia da farsa - Seiya disse em um tom definitivo. - E por isso eu vim aqui hoje, eu queria falar com ela já que desde que eu descobri a verdade ela não tem aparecido lá em casa... Eu... Eu estava com ela na hora da invasão e não pude fazer nada, por isso, Seika, eu preciso ajudar a procura-la, estou em sentindo muito culpado - Seika e Shunrei se assustaram, nunca haviam visto Seiya falar daquela maneira.  
  
- Então somos dois, Seiya - uma voz disse às costas dos três.  
  
- Ikki! - Seika exclamou aliviada levantando e abraçando o rapaz. - Espera um pouco... Por acaso a princesa tem alguma coisa haver com aquele nosso encontro naquele restaurante?  
  
- Não só ela como a Shunrei e o Shun - Ikki respondeu contrariado. - Mas agora não é hora de discutir isso. Eu também estou me sentindo muito culpado pelo o que aconteceu, nós somos responsáveis pela segurança da Srta. Saori; demoramos a perceber a invasão e deu nisso.  
  
- Muitas pessoas se feriram? - Seiya perguntou, preocupado.  
  
- Mais de cento e cinqüenta pessoas, cinco estão em estado grave, sendo que dois são empregados.  
  
- Saori vai ficar muito triste quando souber disso... - Shunrei murmurou, tristemente.  
  
- Eu ouvi você dizer que estava com ela na hora do ataque... Não ouviu ou viu nada que nos ajude a descobrir pra onde a levaram? - Ikki perguntou. Seiya pensou franzindo a testa.  
  
- Nada... - respondeu por fim. - Eles entraram, mandei a princesa subir e fui lutar com eles, mas eles não diziam nada, apenas riam e eram muito confiantes; depois fui atingido por aquela fecha e não vi mais nada.  
  
- Estou começando a perder as esperanças - Ikki disse, exausto, largando-se em uma cadeira. - Não há como encontra-la em Tókio! É como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro!  
  
- Não podemos desistir, Ikki - Seiya disse, convicto. - Se a seqüestraram vão querer algo em troca para liberta-la e podermos salva-la. Não podemos desistir tão fácil...  
  
"Eu não vou desistir tão fácil", pensou, "Vou te encontrar, princesa, para continuarmos nossa conversa".  
  
[...]  
  
Saori estava deitada em um canto do quarto, depois de muito chorar conseguira finalmente dormir, porém não era um sono tranqüilo. A pobre jovem tremia pelo pesadelo que estava tendo e pelo tremendo frio que fazia. Acordou sobressaltada sentindo algo lhe cobrir. Ela levantou, porém sentia- se fraca e não conseguiu se agüentar em pá nem um minuto, se não fosse por um rapaz que estava lá teria ido de encontro ao chão.  
  
- Você está com febre! - ele exclamou ajudando-a a sentar, e colocando a mão levemente sobre a testa dela.  
  
- Está muito frio aqui... - Saori murmurou, tremendo.  
  
- Eu sei. Falei para eles que você não está acostumada com lugares assim - o rapaz disse parecendo preocupado. - Mas não me escutaram e te jogaram aqui dentro... Por isso eu trouxe esse cobertor pra você - disse indicando o coberto ao lado dela. - Desculpe-me acabei te acordando quando fui te cobrir.  
  
- Não faz mal - Saori disse pegando o lençol. - Eu estava tendo um pesadelo mesmo... e obrigada pelo cobertor.  
  
- Trouxe essas maças também - ele disse estendendo uma sacola com muitas maças. - Não te deram nada para comer também...  
  
Saori olhou para o rapaz desconfiada. Era jovem, tinha longos cabelos loiros que estavam amarrados no momento, possuía olhos azuis e nenhum traço oriental, e definitivamente ele não era japonês.  
  
- Por que você está preocupado comigo? - perguntou, confusa. O rapaz apenas sorriu.  
  
- Você é bem desconfiada...  
  
- Acho que isso é normal na situação em que me encontro - Saori resmungou antes de pegar as maças. - Ao que parece você é um dos homens que me raptaram...  
  
- Não! - ele exclamou em um tom definitivo. - Eu não sou um rebelde!  
  
- Mas, então o que...?  
  
- Estou sendo obrigado a permanecer aqui - ele interrompeu parecendo um pouco chateado. - Estou nessa revolta contra a minha vontade!  
  
- Por que você participa de algo que não concorda? - Saori perguntou, confusa.  
  
- Eu não sou daqui, sabe? Cheguei da Rússia a pouco tempo, buscava por uma vida melhor, estava vivendo bem, mas eles roubaram a minha esposa e disseram que só a libertariam se eu aderisse a revolução.  
  
- Eles fizeram isso? - Saori exclamou, horrorizada. - São uns monstros!!! Ela também está presa aqui?  
  
- Sim e eles não fizeram isso apenas com a minha esposa, roubaram as esposas de vários outros homens, o líder queria formar um exercito grande para poder fazer frente ao exercito imperial, e conseguiu... Os soldados do palácio não tiveram a menor chance contra os revolucionários.  
  
- Ah, meu Deus! - Saori exclamou colocando as mãos no rosto e começando a chorar. - Por que fazem isso? O que querem afinal de contas?  
  
- O líder quer que o imperador abdique em favor dele... Ninguém sabe ao certo qual é o nome do líder da revolução, todos o chamam de Mascara da Morte porque ele mata a todos que entrarem em seu caminho, não importa se é criança, mulher ou velho, ele mata...  
  
- O Japão viraria um inferno com um homem desse no poder! - a jovem disse, nervosa. - E o que eu tenho haver com tudo isso?  
  
- Mascara da Morte só vai devolver você se o imperador renunciar...  
  
- O quê? Então, os planos dele não vão dar certo, meu pai jamais desistiria do trono por minha causa... - Saori disse, tristemente.  
  
- Julga que seu pai ama mais o trono do que a própria filha? - o rapaz perguntou, atônito.  
  
- Sim... - Saori murmurou com um olhar perdido, ficaria ali para sempre, o pai não iria troca-la pelo torno... Ficaram vários minutos calados até que o rapaz quebrar o silêncio.  
  
- Ah, mas que cabeça de vento eu sou! - exclamou, sorrindo. - Falei, falei e não me apresentei! Sou Alexei Hyoga Yukida.  
  
- Se fosse em outra ocasião eu diria que é um grande prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Hyoga - Saori disse, esboçando um sorriso. - Acho que dispenso apresentações... Só peço que me chame de Saori.  
  
- Como quiser, Saori - Hyoga sorriu. - Bom, acho que é melhor ir procurar um remédio para essa sua febre, está aumentando - acrescentou colocando a mão sobre a testa dela novamente, depois levantou.  
  
- Espera! - Saori chamou-o antes que ele abrisse a porta. - Acho que tenho uma idéia para salvar sua esposa e as outras que estão presas...  
  
- O quê? - Hyoga assustou-se. - Você está sendo mantida refém aqui e ainda está preocupada com a minha esposa?  
  
- Não há jeito para eu escapar, mas podemos salvar suas esposas e quem sabe derrotar o tal Mascara da Morte! - Saori disse, pensativa. - Mas preciso da sua ajuda, claro...  
  
- E seu remédio?  
  
- Eu posso agüentar! - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. - Agora senta aqui que eu vou contar... - o rapaz a contra gosto voltou para perto dela.  
  
"Pelo menos tenho um novo amigo e um grande aliado", a jovem pensou antes de começar a contar o que estava planejando... 


	12. Por amor

Capitulo 12 - Por amor

Por mais todos tentassem fazer com que Seiya ficasse parado, ele não ficava quieto. Andava de um lado para o outro, pensando em uma maneira de descobrir para onde a princesa havia sido levada... Mas não parecia haver solução.

- Se você não ficar quieto, Seiya, seu ferimento vai piorar... - Shunrei disse pela milésima vez.

- Não me importo - Seiya disse sem parar de andar. Shunrei balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você é cabeça dura demais - ela disse, um pouco irritada. - Mas pelo menos está preocupado com a Saori. Já a perdoou?

- Perdoar? - Seiya repetiu, parou de andar e olhou para a jovem. - Shunrei, vou te confessar uma coisa, estou muito confuso.

- Já é um começo - ela disse rindo, o rapaz por sua vez amarrou a cara.

- Não estou brincando, Shunrei! - disse aborrecido.

- Eu sei - Shunrei disse tentando ficar seria. - Mas é que a Saori conseguir te deixar confuso já é um avanço muito grande! O que foi que aconteceu pra você ficar confuso?

- Eu juro que a ouvi gritando meu nome - Seiya disse, pensativo. - Mas isso é o de menos. Vim aqui pedir uma explicação pela farsa e ela falou que não queria ter mentido, eu não estava disposto a perdoar, acho que estava com tanta raiva que nem ouvia direito o que ela falava, só que eu não sei por que ela resolveu me beijar!

- Beijar? - Shunrei quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir isso.

- Foi... Eu fiquei sem ação, claro! A princesa é linda, tem muitos pretendentes, por que estaria me beijando? - Seiya perguntou, confuso. - Foi quando eu percebi que era a mesma menina que eu tinha beijado achando que fosse você, no ano novo...

- Eu sei, você me disse - Shunrei disse um pouco contrariada. - Você é muito honesto, às vezes isso é irritante.

- Eu senti uma coisa tão estranha, não estava mais com raiva, estava me sentindo ressentido apenas... - Seiya continuou fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário. - Ai apareceram aqueles caras e eu não pude mais falar com ela!

- O que você teria dito? - Shunrei perguntou, curiosa.

- Ah, não sei - Seiya respondeu, sem graça. - Eu preciso vê-la novamente pra saber o que estou sentindo.

- Pra mim você está é apaixonado... - Shunrei começou a dizer, sorrindo, mas parou ao ouvir um alarme ser tocado.

- O que foi? - Seiya perguntou, preocupado.

- O imperador... - Shunrei murmurou, nervosa. Eles foram até a porta principal, o imperador e sua esposa acabavam de entrar.

Seiya olhou atentamente para o senhor. Por causa dele havia perdido seus pais, ainda guardava muita raiva daquele imperador. O senhor, no entanto, não estava altivo como Seiya sempre via, estava abatido e demonstrava que a idade já começava a pesar.

Ouviram Shiriu relatar toda a história ao imperador que ouviu a tudo sem dizer uma palavra, a imperatriz por sua vez chorava pelo futuro incerto da filha. Quando Shiriu parou de falar, o imperador colocou a mão na cabeça e tirou a coroa.

- Eles querem isto... - disse largando a coroa no chão. - O que posso fazer a não ser dar o que eles querem?

- Mas, não pode fazer isso, imperador - o conselheiro real, exclamou exasperado.

- Minha filha é mais importante que o titulo de imperador do Japão, Kamus... - o imperador disse, cansado. - Só venho tendo desgostos há anos por causa dessa coroa, minha filha ao contrario é a alegria deste palácio... O que eu poderia fazer sem ela?

Um silêncio se passou depois destas palavras do imperador. Ninguém sabia o que poderia ser feito para salvar o reino e a princesa.

- Eu posso ajuda-lo, imperador! - um jovem exclamou fazendo com que todos levassem um susto.

- Quem é você? - o senhor perguntou olhando para o rapaz que se aproximava do trono.

- Hyoga? - Kamus, exclamou muitíssimo surpreso, foi até o rapaz e o abraçou. - O que está fazendo aqui? E como pode ajudar?

- Há muito tempo não nos víamos não é mesmo, mestre Kamus? - Hyoga perguntou, sorrindo.

- Quero uma explicação agora mesmo! - o imperador exclamou, irritado.

- Este jovem foi meu discípulo na Sibéria - Kamus disse voltando-se para o imperador. - Mas há muito tempo vim para o Japão e ele havia ficado lá.

- Pode mesmo ajudar, rapaz? - o imperador perguntou analisando Hyoga de cima a baixo.

- A princesa mandou esta mensagem para o senhor - Hyoga disse estendendo um envelope. - E eu sei onde ela esta.

Todos se sobressaltaram, para saber onde Saori estava aquele rapaz teria que ser um rebelde. Hyoga soube que pensariam isso e até poderiam tentar prende-lo, mas não se importou. O imperador pegou a carta e leu em voz alta.

"Querido papai,

Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. Hyoga tem me ajudado a suportar estes dias em que estou sendo mantida refém. Mas não pense que ele é rebelde, ele está sendo obrigado a participar da rebelião, pergunte a ele o que Mascara da morte, o líder da revolução está fazendo, não é justo, papai! Por isso, mande alguns homens voltarem com Hyoga, nós temos um plano para tirar as esposas inocentes desses pobres homens que também estão presas aqui. Não precisa me resgatar, estou sendo muito bem vigiada e se vierem me salvar muitos soldados vão morrer, e não quero isso. Além disso, eu sei o quanto o senhor ama o império e eu não quero que o senhor sacrifique-o por minha causa.

Sua filha,

Saori"

Muitas das pessoas que estavam na sala se surpreenderam ao ouvir a carta. Não esperavam que a princesa não quisesse arriscar os soldados.

- Como a Saori pode achar que o império é mais importante que ela? – o imperador perguntou, olhando atordoado para carta da filha.

- Talvez porque você sempre tenha se preocupado mais em casá-la para manter o império do que com o bem estar dela, com a felicidade dela! – a imperatriz disse, chorando.

- O quer o líder da revolução? - Shiriu perguntou notando que se deixasse a discussão dos imperadores iria longe.

- O poder - Hyoga respondeu e já foi logo contando por que ele e outros homens também estavam sendo obrigados a aderir a revolução. - ... Saori é uma menina muito boa, está mais preocupada com as outras mulheres que estão presas do que com ela mesma. Mas, eu não a vejo desde de antes de ontem... Não consegui entrar onde estão a mantendo presa, estou preocupado porque ela não está tão bem como diz na carta, o lugar é frio, e ela adoeceu.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Shunrei exclamou levando as mãos a boca e começando a chorar. - E por que o senhor não conseguiu mais vê-la?

- Eu ia escondido, mas agora há muita segurança, mas se bem que eu acho que Mascara da Morte está planejando alguma coisa, ouvi alguns homens dizerem que se ele não conseguir o trono ele pretende se casar com a princesa - muitas foram as reações quando Hyoga falou isso, ele não se importou e continuou a falar - Tenho um outro recado, mas este é para Seiya Ogawara.

Seiya se assustou ao ouvir o nome dele, deu um passo a frente. Hyoga se aproximou e praticamente o puxou para fora da sala, deixando os outros curiosos.

- Ela mandou entregar isto a você – disse estendendo um pequeno pacote.

- Obrigado, eu acho... - Seiya disse, confuso, pegando o papel.

- Estava curioso para te conhecer - Hyoga disse olhando bem para Seiya. - Saori fala muito de você e da senhorita Shunrei – e encontrou novamente na sala. Seiya olhou para a carta e em uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação abriu o envelope. Dentro havia uma gargantilha e um pequeno recado.

"Seiya, guarde esta gargantilha muito bem, é meu objeto favorito, gostaria que você se lembrasse de quando a visse.

Com amor

Saori"

O rapaz que já não havia entendido nada ficou sem entender menos ainda, por que Saori havia mandado aquela corrente? Haviam muitas pessoas para quem ela poderia ter mandado, talvez Shunrei, ou Shiriu, era o noivo dela seria o mais natural. Por que ela resolvera mandar justamente para ele?

- Só há uma maneira de descobrir isso – Seiya disse pendurando a correntinha em seu pescoço. – Apenas uma...

- Vai dizer ou não quem te deu estas coisas?

- Já disse que não - Saori respondeu fazendo pouco caso. - Pode me bater o quanto quiser, e mesmo assim continuarei sem dizer nada.

- Ora, sua atrevida! - o homem exclamou levantando a mão, mas não bateu nela.

- Sei perfeitamente que não vai me bater. Eu sou uma mercadoria aqui, se por acaso eu ficasse "danificada" o tal do Mascara da Morte iria te castigar... - Saori disse com tranqüilidade.

- Vamos! - ele disse, puxando-a.

- Pra onde? - Saori perguntou assustada, mas não obteve resposta. Foi arrastada para fora do quarto, ouviu musica alta e muitas risadas, porém não conseguiu ver nada. No momento seguinte foi literalmente jogada dentro de outro quarto.

- Arrumem-na bem! O mestre a quer muito bonita! - o homem gritou antes de fechar a porta. Saori levantou e, em vão, tentou abrir a porta.

- Não adianta. Estamos bem presas - Saori virou assustada, viu que era uma jovem loira e olhos azuis que havia falado. - Fique calma, não vamos te fazer mal.

- Também somos mantidas prisioneiras - disse outra jovem de olhos grandes e cabelos acaju.

- Então, vocês são as esposas dos homens que foram obrigados a aderir a revolução? - Saori perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Sim... - a segunda jovem respondeu. - Mas só há quinze mulheres neste quarto, as outras ficam em outros cômodos. Meu nome é Marin - ela apresentou-se fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Eu sou Saori...

- A princesa? - Marin exclamou, estupefata. - Então Mascara da Morte conseguiu te raptar!

- Há alguns dias, não sei exatamente quantos - Saori disse, tristemente. - Pelo menos agora vou ter companhia, estava presa sozinha...

- Não,se te mandaram pra cá é porque querem que você se arrume - Marin disse, nervosamente. - Você ouviu o que Misty nos mandou fazer.

- Me arrumar pra que? - Saori perguntou, confusa.

- É melhor nem dizer, querida - Marin disse, e demonstrava estar com muita pena. - Venha, é melhor nós te arrumarmos logo, daqui a pouco Misty vai voltar e é melhor que você esteja pronta. Como foi que você ficou tão machucada? - perguntou notando os inúmeros cortes e arranhões que a princesa tinha na face e nos braços.

- Ah, você viu como eles me jogam no chão de qualquer jeito - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. - Há um rapaz me ajudando, ele levou alguns remédios, cobertor e maças para mim, mas o tal do Misty viu e queria saber quem era, eu não falei e ele me trouxe pra cá.

- Você está um pouco quente também - Marin disse colocando a mão sobre a testa dela.

- Acho que peguei um resfriado. Hyoga não conseguiu arrumar um remédio para a minha febre.

- Hyoga? - a primeira jovem que falou com Saori exclamou, levantando de um salto. - Como ele está? Está bem?

- Sim - Saori disse, confusa. - Ele não pára de falar na esposa, quer a tirar daqui de qualquer jeito.

- Eu sou a esposa dele! - a jovem disse com lagrimas nos olhos. - Meu nome é Eire. Que bom saber que ele está bem! Muito obrigada, senhorita.

- Não foi nada - Saori sorriu. - Ainda vou ajuda-las mais. Hyoga foi até o palácio falar com meu pai, se tudo der certo em breve todas voltaram para seus maridos - as mulheres se entreolharam sorrindo, mas logo pararam.

- E você? - Eire perguntou, preocupada.

- Vou ficar aqui... Vai ser muito arriscado tentarem me salvar, prefiro ficar - Saori disse demonstrando tranqüilidade.

- Isso não é certo - Marin exclamou, nervosa. - Você tem que ir conosco - Saori não disse nada, balançou a cabeça negativamente, Marin continuaria a falar, mas Misty apareceu novamente e gritou que a princesa deveria estar pronta em quinze minutos.

Saori deixou que as outras mulheres a arrumassem, mas nem desconfiava para que. Elas a vestiram com um quimono azul, e fizeram uma leve maquiagem. Enquanto isso conversavam sobre como era ficar presa ali e sobre os maridos que estava lutando contra vontade. Saori descobriu que o nome do marido de Marin era Aioria, ele era um ferreiro, fazia as armas para os rebeldes. Já outras mulheres como June não eram casadas, eram mantidas prisioneiras apenas para a diversão dos homens.

Passada meia hora Misty voltou e carregou Saori. Ela não se sentia muito bem agora, a febre aumentara consideravelmente e sua cabeça rodava. Misty a levou para a presença de um outro homem.

- Muito bem, Misty, pode ir - ele falou assim que Misty parou com Saori. Ela encarou o homem tentando lembra-se de onde o conhecia. Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros e olhos frios. Na mesma hora ela lembrou, foi o primeiro homem que tentou a agarrar, na noite em que conheceu Seiya.

- Sim, Mascara da Morte - Misty respondeu e se retirou.

- Mascara da Morte? - Saori murmurou dando um passo para trás, mas ele a segurou.

- Exatamente, Saori - ele disse com um sorriso falso. - Você é bem mais bonita do que haviam me falado. Vai render um bom dinheiro esta noite e claro o trono.

- Como assim? - Saori perguntou, nervosa.

Mascara da Morte não respondeu, a puxou para fora do recinto em que estava e a levou para o bar onde os homens bebiam, fumavam e riam, um ambiente nada agradável. Quando viram o líder entrar com a princesa pararam imediatamente de falar.

- Hoje resolvi trazer a mais bela para vocês! - Mascara da Morte anunciou puxando uma cadeira e fazendo Saori se sentar. - E olhem que não sou ciumento, vou deixar que um de vocês tenha a honra de ser o primeiro a tocar nesta bela jovem - acrescentou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. Saori virou o rosto horrorizada com o que ouvia. - Mas claro que o homem que quiser ter esse privilegio terá que pagar um preço muito alto, afinal não é todo dia que se tem uma princesa, linda e pura em nosso humilde estabelecimento.

- Seu porco! - Saori gritou. - Você é um cafetão!

- Minha bela princesa, tenho que sobreviver e enquanto seu pai não resolver ceder o trono você vai gerar muito dinheiro para mim - Mascara da Morte murmurou próximo ao ouvido dela. Saori sentiu náuseas e tratou de dar um belo chute no pé dele. - Vejam, ainda é rebelde como nós! - acrescentou rindo. Os homens estavam muito animados e logo começaram a dar lances para ficar com a princesa.

"Oh, meu Deus!", Saori pensou desesperada. "Agora realmente virei uma mercadoria, e estou sendo leiloada como se não tivesse sentimentos...", ela abaixou a cabeça, ouvindo os lances aumentarem, não tinha esperanças de escapar.

Foi quando uma explosão aconteceu. Saori olhou assustada para a porta e viu muitos soldados invadindo o local, ela desesperou-se ao ver que uma outra guerra iria começar ali. Iria correr, mas Mascara da Morte a pegou e a levou para o recinto em que estavam antes

- Muito bem - ele disse entre os dentes jogando Saori na cama. - Um ataque surpresa, muito bem pensado, princesa! - disse dando-lhe um tapa. - Diga, quem foi que você mandou para dizer sua localização?

- Não vou dizer nada, cafetão! - Saori gritou e como resposta levou outro tapa.

- Você é uma garota muito insolente e isso só faz com que eu fique muito interessado em você - ele disse se aproximando perigosamente. Saori tentou fugir, mas ele a segurou com força e tentou beija-la.

- Me larga! - Saori gritou. - Não...

A porta do quarto do foi arrombada. Marcara da Morte foi praticamente atirado longe por quem havia entrado.

- Você está bem, princesa? - Saori achou que estava sonhando ao ouvir a voz de Seiya perguntar. Abriu os olhos e viu o rapaz preocupado a sua frente.

- Seiya! - exclamou levantando e abraçando-o. - Obrigada! Eu estava com tanto medo! - disse chorando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - Seiya disse passando a mão delicadamente sobre os cabelos dela.

- Não tenha tanta certeza assim - Mascara da Morte disse levantando. Sacou a espada e assumiu a posição de luta. Seiya fez o mesmo. Saori ficou observando apreensiva. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, e logo depois começaram a brigar com fúria. Ambos eram habilidosos e não parecia que haveria um vencedor, até que Seiya conseguiu fazer com que Mascara da Morte derrubasse a espada.

- Desista, Mascara da Morte - Seiya disse, triunfante. - Você perdeu.

- Nunca! - o homem exclamou furioso e tirou um tipo de pistola que escondia. - Você perdeu, soldadinho! - Seiya deu um passo para trás, não podia lutar contra uma arma daquelas somente com uma espada. - Prepare- se... - ele atirou, e tudo foi tão rápido que Seiya demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido.

- Princesa... - ele exclamou quando ela caiu em seus braços. - Por que ficou na minha frente?

- Eu... não podia deixar que você morresse - Saori disse arquejando de dor, tirando as mãos do abdômen. Seiya desesperou-se ao ver que sangrava muito. Ele apertou a espada que segurava, colocou Saori no canto e levantou novamente desta vez encarando Mascara da Morte com ódio.

- Que comovente - Mascara da Morte disse debochado. - A princesinha se sacrificou pelo soldadinho - acrescentou rindo. Seiya nem respondeu já partiu para o ataque com raiva, não importando se o adversário estava armado ou não, só queria atingir-lo da pior maneira possível, mas não conseguiu, Mascara da Morte conseguiu fugir antes que Seiya lhe ferisse mortalmente.

Seiya voltou para perto de Saori, a jovem estava praticamente desmaiada.

- Acabou? - ela perguntou abrindo os olhos.

- Sim, vai ficar tudo bem agora, Saori, aquele cara não vai mais te incomodar - Seiya disse segurando-a novamente em seus braços.

- Repete... - Saori pediu esboçando um sorriso.

- O que? - Seiya perguntou, confuso.

- O meu nome... Foi tão bom ouvir dos seus lábios - Saori disse, sorrindo, mas parou em seguida levando as mãos ao abdômen novamente. - Ah, está doendo muito...

- Eu vou te levar para o palácio - Seiya disse levantando.

- Não sei se vou conseguir agüentar - Saori murmurou sentindo a visão ficar fraca.

- Claro que vai agüentar! Você é forte! É a mulher mais determinada que já conheci - Seiya disse confiante, colocando as mãos sobre as dela.

- Você me perguntou por que eu fiquei na sua frente... – Saori disse em um fio de voz.

- É melhor você não falar nada – Seiya disse em um tom urgente.

- Por amor – Saori disse sorrindo. – Apenas... por amor.

- Saori... – Seiya começou a dizer, mas a jovem desmaiou em seus braços.


	13. Caminhos Cruzados

Capitulo 13 - Caminhos Cruzados  
  
Todos no palácio aguardavam ansiosos o regresso da guarda imperial que havia ido resgatar a princesa, as mulheres rezavam para que todos regressassem em segurança e os homens já preparavam uma novo grupo caso o primeiro não tivesse sido bem sucedido.  
  
- Desde vez eu também vou junto, majestade - Shiriu disse firme quando o imperador disse que já haviam esperado tempo demais.  
  
- Se você acha que é capaz, Shiriu, pode ir - o imperador respondeu após um tempo refletindo. - Quando mais homens melhor. Pode começar a se preparar.  
  
- Sim, senhor - Shiriu disse, fazendo uma reverência e se afastou.  
  
- Sr. Shiriu! - Shunrei chamou-o correndo até ele.  
  
- Não deveria correr - Shiriu disse preocupado quando ela se aproximou. - Seu ferimento não está bom ainda.  
  
- Por favor, não vá! - Shunrei pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- O quê? - Shiriu perguntou, confuso. - Você não quer que eu vá ajudar a resgatar a Saori?  
  
- Não é isso - Shunrei murmurou, chorando. - Mas eu tenho medo de que você vá e não volte com vida!  
  
- Não precisa se preocupar - Shiriu disse, sorrindo. - Sei me cuidar.  
  
- Por favor! - Shunrei exclamou, abraçando-o. - Fique aqui!  
  
- Por que essa preocupação comigo, Shunrei? - Shiriu perguntou, docemente quando ela o soltou. - Não chore, eu não mereço que você chore por mim - acrescentou limpando as lágrimas dela.  
  
- Você pensa em se casar com Saori, não pensa? - Shunrei perguntou com a voz falhando.  
  
- Não sei - Shiriu disse, pensativo. - Já pensei sim, mas Saori já sofreu tanto, acho que ela merece casar-se por amor, não por conveniência e acho que depois desse seqüestro o imperador será mais compreensível com ela. Mas, por que está me perguntando isso?  
  
- Então você vai embora quando Saori voltar? - Shunrei retrucou fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta.  
  
- Possivelmente - ele disse sem entender o porquê do questionário. Shunrei abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar novamente. Shiriu não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito, sempre que a via estava alegre e sorrindo, e quando falou na possibilidade de ir embora ela começou a chorar mais que antes. - Você não quer que eu vá?  
  
- Não... - Shunrei murmurou balançando levemente a cabeça.  
  
Dessa vez foi Shiriu que a abraçou e bem forte, Shunrei sentiu-se tão protegida, queria tanto que tanto que ele ficasse, queria dizer que o amava, iria dizer, mas ouviu o barulho de carruagens e muitos cavalos chegando e correram para a janela.  
  
- Os guardas... - Shunrei disse, sorrindo, procurando por Saori, seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver Seiya descer de uma das carruagens com Saori nos braços. - Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou já se precipitando para fora do salão.  
  
Shiriu a seguiu de perto. Os guardas desciam de seus cavalos desolados, muitos estavam machucados e eram ajudados por outros guardas.  
  
- Seiya! O que aconteceu com ela? - Shunrei perguntou, nervosa, passando a mão no rosto da amiga, e se assustou ao notar que ela estava gelada. Seiya levantou levemente o casaco que havia colocado sobre o ferimento e Shunrei quase desmaiou ao ver a quantidade de sangue.  
  
- Um tiro - Seiya disse com urgência. - Temos que cuidar dela imediatamente.  
  
- Claro! Vamos leva-la para o quarto! - Shunrei exclamou guiando Seiya para dentro do palácio.  
  
- Vou avisar ao imperador - Shiriu disse, correndo até a sala do trono.  
  
Seiya levou Saori para o quarto, os criados se assustavam ao vê-lo passar com a princesa naquele estado, muitos pareciam não acreditar no estado da jovem.  
  
- Rápido, Shunrei! Traga água quente e panos limpos! - Seiya disse colocando Saori cuidadosamente na cama.  
  
- Seiya... - Saori murmurou de repente fazendo com que ele se assustasse, olhou-a bem mas ela estava delirando por causa da febre, pensar que ela estava entre a vida e a morte por sua causa, não queria nem pensar o que faria se ela morresse.  
  
- Estou aqui, Saori - murmurou em resposta segurando firmemente as mãos dela.  
  
- Trouxe o que você pediu, Seiya - Shunrei disse entrando no quarto. Seiya molhou o pano na água e colocou sobre a testa da jovem a fim de fazer com que a febre baixasse, porém Saori começava a falar mais coisas sem nexo.  
  
- Como foi que ela levou esse tiro? - Shunrei perguntou, chorando.  
  
- É uma história longa - Seiya disse sentindo-se culpado, não queria relembrar pelos momentos horríveis que passara.  
  
- Minha filha! - o imperador exclamou entrando de repente no quarto. Seiya não se moveu, continuou lá, ao lado da jovem, tentando fazer com que a febre dela abaixasse. - Mandem chamar os melhores médicos da cidade, se for preciso até do Japão! - o senhor ordenou olhando com desespero para a menina. Seiya teve de reconhecer que ele realmente a amava muito senão não estaria tão preocupado. - E você, rapaz? Quem é?  
  
- Sou Seiya Ogawara - Seiya disse um tanto que friamente sem encarar o imperador, com certeza se a ocasião fosse outra teria sido preso pelos modos com que falara. - Eu ajudei a resgatar a princesa, eu a vi levar o tiro...  
  
- Você viu? - o imperador repetiu, surpreso. - Então deve ter lutado contra Mascara da Morte!  
  
- Sim, lutei, mas depois que ele deu o tiro na princesa fugiu - Seiya disse um pouco contrariado. - Não pude fazer nada.  
  
- Tudo bem - o imperador disse e Seiya se surpreendeu ao ver que ele esboçava um sorriso. - Você trouxe minha filha de volta, fico imensamente grato por isso...  
  
- Não... Fiz nada além do meu dever, senhor - Seiya respondeu ainda surpreso com a atitude do imperador, não era um homem tão orgulhoso como pensava que fosse.  
  
- Seiya, por favor, acredita em mim, eu não queria mentir... - Saori tornou a murmurar, Seiya olhou para o imperador nervoso, como iria explicar aquilo?  
  
- Ela está com muita febre - disse apressadamente. - Não diz coisa com coisa.  
  
- Entendo - o imperador disse, preocupado. - Agora já pode ir, Seiya, um dos médicos acaba de chegar e com fé em Deus Saori se salvará.  
  
Seiya olhou para Saori novamente e com muito esforço conseguiu soltar as mãos dela. O imperador foi falar com o médico no corredor, Seiya aproveitou o momento e deu um leve beijo na testa de Saori.  
  
- Resista, por favor - disse antes do quarto.  
  
[...]  
  
As horas foram se tornando dias. Os dias se tornaram semanas. Seiya não via Saori desde o fatídico dia do tiro, não sabia como ela estava pois não tinha coragem de ir até o palácio falar com Shunrei, logo ele, Seiya Ogawara, que sempre se gabara de ser muito corajoso, estava com medo.  
  
- Seiya? - Seika chamou-o batendo levemente na porta do quarto. Ele estava sentado na cama olhando para algum ponto na janela. - O que houve? Você não é o mesmo desde a tragédia com a princesa.  
  
- Não foi nada, Seika - Seiya murmurou sem tirar os olhos da janela.  
  
- Não se sinta culpado, irmãozinho - Seika disse, se aproximando do rapaz. - Você não podia fazer nada, como ia impedir um tiro?  
  
- Aquele tiro era pra mim, Seika - Seiya disse, rouco, virando-se para encarar a irmã. - Saori impediu que eu levasse o tiro, ela ficou na minha frente!  
  
- Por que só agora você está me dizendo isso? - Seika retrucou, de queixo caído. - Nunca imaginei que ela tivesse sido atingida para te salvar!  
  
- Nem eu imaginei que ela fosse capaz de fazer aquilo - Seiya disse, tristemente. - Já estou me sentindo muito culpado, não contei antes porque queria evitar essa cara de pena que você está fazendo agora.  
  
- Vem cá, Seiya - Seika disse, e puxou o irmão para dar-lhe um abraço.  
  
O rapaz apenas deixou que a irmã lhe fizesse um carinho, estava precisando daquilo, não tinha tempo para ficar pensando em amor e outras coisas, talvez até tivesse esquecido de como era bom ser abraçado, sentir que havia alguém que gostava dele.  
  
- Acho que há séculos você não me abraçava - Seiya disse em um tom divertido. Seika riu.  
  
- O senhor cabeça dura andava tão aborrecido que eu nem me atrevia - ela disse, sorrindo. - Acho que os papeis ficaram invertidos por um tempo, mas eu sou sua irmã mais velha, eu sempre estou preocupada com você, maninho.  
  
- Eu sei, Seika - Seiya disse e sorriu, um sorriso depois de semanas, já era um grande avanço.  
  
- Você não vai até o palácio?  
  
- Até o palácio? - Seiya repetiu, gaguejando. - Não tenho coragem, Seika...  
  
- Claro que tem! - Seika exclamou, aborrecida. - Nós vamos até lá e é agora! Pode ir trocando de roupa, saímos em dez minutos.  
  
Seiya ainda tentou persuadir a irmã de que não era uma boa idéia, mas não obteve sucesso.  
  
"Seika quando mete alguma coisa na cabeça é pior que mula quando empaca", pensou aborrecido já a caminho do palácio. Seika andava mais a frente a passos decididos. Entraram sem grandes problemas, todos diziam que Seiya era o grande salvador da princesa.  
  
- Seika! - Shunrei exclamou quando viu a amiga, correu até ela e deu-lhe um abraço.  
  
- Pelo que vejo já está totalmente recuperada, minha amiga - Seika disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Ah, sim, doe um pouco de vez em quando, mas tudo bem - Shunrei respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. - Até que fim você resolveu aparecer aqui, Seiya! - acrescentou olhando aborrecida para o rapaz.  
  
- Veio praticamente arrastado... - Seika disse no mesmo tom.  
  
- Como está a Saori? - Seiya perguntou para por um ponto final naquela conversa e já que estava lá era melhor saber logo o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Ah... - Shunrei imediatamente parou de sorrir. - Conseguiram tirar a bala, por sorte não atingiu nenhum órgão, mas ela perdeu muito sangue, não se recuperou totalmente, mas felizmente o perigo maior já passou.  
  
- Eu posso vê-la? - Seiya perguntou já começando a subir as escadas.  
  
- Adiantaria dizer que não? - Shunrei perguntou a Seika um pouco aborrecida. Seika sorriu já pedindo para contar as novidades.  
  
Seiya foi rápido até o quarto de Saori, agora que sabia que ela não corria de vida sua consciência ficava um pouco mais tranqüila. Se aproximou do quarto e ouviu vozes, uma era de a voz de Shiriu, e a outra de Saori.  
  
- Você vai querer que eu leia algum livro hoje? - Shiriu perguntava.  
  
- Ah, não sei, Shiriu, estou tão cansada, gostaria de dormir um pouco - Saori disse com a voz fraca.  
  
- Entendo, você ainda está muito fraca porque perdeu muito sangue - Shiriu disse de forma um tanto quanto carinhosa demais para o gosto de Seiya, ele não iria deixar que Shiriu ficasse com tantas liberdades para com Saori!  
  
- Bom dia - ele disse entrando de repente no quarto assustando aos dois.  
  
- Não deveria entrar assim, Seiya! - Shiriu disse um pouco aborrecido. - Saori não pode levar sustos!  
  
- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - Seiya perguntou com a cara mais cínica do mundo, fingindo não ter ouvido a reclamação de Shiriu.  
  
- Deveria não ser tão insolente - Shiriu começou a dizer, mas Saori o interrompeu.  
  
- Pode deixar, Shiriu - disse com um sorriso. - Eu me entendo com o Sr. Seiya... Poderia nos deixar a sós?  
  
- Mas, Saori... - Shiriu começou a argumentar, mas sabia que não adiantaria, por isso saiu sem dizer mais nada.  
  
- O senhor bem que poderia tentar ser mais gentil de vez em quando - Saori começou um pouco aborrecida.  
  
- Eu não gostei do tom com que ele estava falando com você - Seiya disse puxando uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama.  
  
- Shiriu é meu amigo, se preocupa comigo - Saori retorquiu mais irritada que antes. - Ele ficou comigo o tempo todo, ao contrario do senhor que não apareceu para saber se eu havia morrido ou não! Imagino que esteja decepcionado porque a feminista vai continuar lhe causando problemas.  
  
- Como pode dizer isso, Saori? - Seiya perguntou fitando os olhos dela, porém não conseguiu identificar quais sentimentos eles expressavam - Eu estava preocupado com você, tinha medo de vir e receber uma má noticia.  
  
- Isso não é motivo para não ter aparecido aqui - Saori disse, ressentida. - Eu fiquei na sua frente, te protegi e que recompensa eu recebi? Desprezo...  
  
- Por Deus, eu não te desprezei! - Seiya exclamou, exasperado. - Juro que realmente fiquei preocupado, se você tivesse morrido seria por minha culpa! O que seus pais iriam dizer se soubessem que eu havia sido o causador da sua morte?  
  
- Você estava preocupado com o que meus pais iriam dizer? - Saori repetiu incrédula. - Eu deveria saber... - disse começando a chorar. - Estava preocupado porque eu sou a princesa... Sai daqui!  
  
- Eu não vou sair daqui até você me ouvir! - Seiya disse, decidido.  
  
- Sai daqui! - Saori gritou, Seiya não sabia o que fazer, sabia que ela não podia se exaltar. - Não vê que já me fez sofrer demais? Eu não quero mais te ver, não quero mais chorar por causa de você!  
  
Seiya levantou e se virou para ir embora, mas parou diante da porta, olhou brevemente para trás, Saori chorava com as mãos no rosto, não sabia por que, mas sentia o coração partir ao vê-la daquele jeito por sua causa... Então um impulso o fez fechar a porta de chave, Saori olhou para ele assustada sem entender por que ele estava fazendo aquilo.  
  
- Por que trancou a porta?  
  
Mas o rapaz não respondeu, foi até ela e a beijou. Ele sentiu que no principio Saori tentou empurra-lo, mas se deixou envolver. Passou a mão em torno da cintura dela e a apertou bem em seus braços sentindo o cheiro de lavanda que corpo dela tinha, sua pele delicada, seus lábios doces como romã.  
  
- Eu precisava fazer isso - Seiya disse assim que se separaram. - Fechei a porta porque algum empregado poderia entrar e não seria bom se visse nós nos beijando.  
  
- E por que você precisava fazer isso? - Saori perguntou ainda sem entender a atitude dele.  
  
- Primeiro me diga por que me protegeu? Por que levou o tiro que era destinado a mim? - Seiya perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante dela.  
  
- Ah, Seiya, você sabe o porquê - Saori disse corando, abaixou a cabeça procurando desviar o olhar do dele.  
  
- Por favor, olhe pra mim e me diga, é muito importante pra mim - Seiya pediu com a voz doce. Saori olhou para ele assustada, nunca imaginou em ouvir Seiya falar com ela daquela maneira, ele estava sendo tão gentil, normalmente quando se viam só trocavam farpas.  
  
- A culpa que está sentindo por eu ter me ferido é tão grande a ponto de você mudar totalmente de atitude?  
  
- Eu acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que estou sentindo mais que culpa - Seiya respondeu, sério.  
  
- Apesar de tudo que você me fez desde de quando a gente se conheceu, as coisas que você falava às vezes eu acabei me apaixonando por você, sei que você não acredita nessas coisas - Saori disse, de cabeça baixa. - Mas você havia me salvado também, eu sabia que você não era uma má pessoa, eu tentei me convencer de que você era sim uma pessoa ruim porque eu não agüentava mais te ver e não poder te abraçar, te dizer o que sentia já que você estava noivo da Shunrei e eu não queria trair a amizade da minha amiga.  
  
- Você estava disposta a se sacrificar pela sua amiga? - Seiya perguntou, segurando as mãos dela com força.  
  
- Se fosse preciso - Saori deu um triste sorriso.  
  
- Acho que nunca conheci alguém como você - Seiya disse acariciando levemente o rosto dela. Saori sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer todo o corpo.  
  
- É... Melhor você sair do meu quarto - gaguejou tirando as mãos dele do seu rosto.  
  
- Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa antes. Eu estava tão preocupado com você que demorei um pouco para perceber o que estou sentindo, mas agora sei o que é. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Nunca senti o que estou sentindo agora. Eu precisei quase te perder para perceber o quanto você é importante pra mim.  
  
- Por favor, Seiya - Saori disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu sei que não está falando sério. Você não acredita em amor...  
  
- Eu não acreditava no amor - Seiya colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela impedindo-a de continuar falando. - Mas você me fez entender o que é esse sentimento. Acredito que os nossos caminhos estão cruzados, o nosso destino é um só.  
  
Saori sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras do rapaz. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade que teimavam em continuar caindo. Seiya também sorriu e puxou um lenço pedindo que ela parasse de chorar.  
  
- É melhor eu descer agora - Seiya disse assim que ela se acalmou. - Já fiquei muito tempo com você aqui.  
  
- Tudo bem - Saori disse com um lindo sorriso. - Quando eu estiver melhor vou até a sua casa.  
  
- Não vai querer continuar ensinando aquelas meninas a ler, não é? - Seiya perguntou um pouco aborrecido abrindo a porta.  
  
- Quem sabe? - Saori perguntou em um tom enigmático fazendo com que o rapaz revirasse os olhos. A jovem sorriu. Sentia-se imensamente feliz, nem acreditava no que acabara de acontecer. Nunca sonhara que ele poderia corresponder seus sentimentos. Achava que nada poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade. 


	14. Obstaculos

Capitulo 14 - Obstáculos  
  
Várias semanas se passaram desde de então. Saori estava se recuperando a olhos vistos, até os médicos ficaram surpresos com a recuperação rápida da princesa. Saori queria ficar curada o mais depressa possível, queria retomar sua vida, continuar com o "RF" e ver Seiya todos os dias.  
  
Não que o rapaz tivesse desaparecido do palácio. Ele ia lá com freqüência, mas não podia ficar muito tempo pois tinha que trabalhar.  
  
Claro que a mudança de Saori não passou desapercebida por Shunrei. A dama de companhia insistiu muito para saber o que estava acontecendo, Saori dizia que era segredo, mas depois de insistir muito Shunrei conseguiu que ela lhe dissesse tudo.  
  
- Que bom que vocês se acertaram! - Shunrei exclamou, feliz, quando Saori terminou.  
  
- Sim, eu vou vê-lo, estou com muitas saudades - Saori disse despreocupada dando uma ultima olhada no espelho.  
  
- Enlouqueceu? - Shunrei perguntou quase gritando. - Sabe perfeitamente que seu pai redobrou a segurança! Você não vai conseguir sair!  
  
- Claro que vou - Saori sorriu. - Pela saída da cozinha e você vai me ajudar.  
  
- Ah, não! Nem pensar! - Shunrei disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Daqui a pouco o Sr. Shiriu vai estar aqui para jantar com você. O que eu vou dizer? "Olha a Saori foi visitar o namorado dela, mas volta já, o senhor espera um pouco, sim?", seu pai me engole viva!  
  
- Não seja dramática, Shunrei - Saori disse, rindo. - Ainda falta muito para o jantar. Eu vou rapidinho e se por acaso eu demorar você ceia com o Shiriu.  
  
- Muito engraçado - Shunrei disse, corando.  
  
- Eu vou sair com sua ajuda ou não! - Saori disse cobrindo o rosto com a capa.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom! - Shunrei exclamou, derrotada. - A pessoa quando está apaixonada é dose mesmo! - acrescentou aborrecida saindo do quarto e vendo se Saori podia passar.  
  
Como o de costume a princesa não teve trabalho para sair. Os empregados estavam muito ocupados com os afazeres do palácio e o imperador discutia com os conselheiros as principais pautas do dia.  
  
Ainda não estava escuro, por isso, as meninas ainda brincavam no parque quando Saori chegou lá. Elas fizeram uma grande folia ao ver sua "professora" e perguntaram porque ela havia as abandonado, Saori apenas disse que estava doente, mas que iria poder voltar a ensina-las a ler em breve. Depois de muita conversa as meninas deixaram-na ir embora. Saori mal agüentava para ver Seiya. Bateu na porta da casa, e teve uma grande surpresa ao ver quem atendeu.  
  
- Hyoga? - exclamou abraçando o amigo. - O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Ainda não encontrei um lugar para morar então Seika nos ofereceu moradia por um tempo - o belo loiro respondeu com o sorriso de sempre.  
  
- Se tivessem me dito poderiam ter ficado lá no palácio! - Saori disse um pouco aborrecida.  
  
- Não queríamos incomodar - Hyoga disse, deixando-a entrar. - E acho que a vida no palácio é muito para nós, estamos acostumados com coisas simples.  
  
- Eu entendo, mas seria bom ter vocês para me fazerem companhia lá no palácio. Como vai, Eire? - Saori perguntou assim que a jovem entrou na sala.  
  
- Muito bem, princesa! - Eire disse fazendo uma reverência. - Ainda não sabemos como agradecer a vossa alteza pelo que fez para nos tirar daquele inferno.  
  
- Pode começar esquecendo essa história de alteza e realezas... - Saori disse, sorrindo. - Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação. E Marin? June?  
  
- Marin também está passando um tempo aqui com Aioria e June está trabalhando no palácio.  
  
- No palácio? - a princesa repetiu, franzindo a testa. - Não a vi lá...  
  
- Não acredito! - Saori virou-se assustada, era Seika que havia acabado de chegar. Foi até a amiga e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Não se viam desde o acidente.  
  
- Por que não foi me visitar? - Saori perguntou um pouco ressentida.  
  
- Eu estava cuidando dos feridos - Seika disse e ficou um pouco corada. - Mas eu já havia dito a Seiya que iria te ver! Que bom que você está bem, minha amiga! - acrescentou a abraçando novamente.  
  
- Claro que estou bem - Saori sorriu. - Acha que eu iria morrer sem ensinar vocês a lerem? - perguntou em um tom divertido.  
  
- Sei... Você está muito bem, mas acho que foi uma outra coisa, ou melhor, uma certa pessoa que fez você ficar boa rapidinho - Seika disse em um tom maroto, foi a vez de Saori ficar escarlate.  
  
- Você não ficou chateada porque menti? - Saori perguntou levemente preocupada enquanto Seika fazia um sinal para que ela sentasse. - E ainda arquitetei todo o plano para que você se entendesse com Ikki.  
  
- Não vou mentir, no começo fiquei chateada sim, mas foi na época do seqüestro e eu acabei esquecendo tudo - Seika disse, sorrindo. - E quanto ao Ikki, eu só tenho a agradecer a você, nós estamos muito bem juntos, ele pediu minha mão ao Seiya.  
  
- Sério? - Saori exclamou, feliz.  
  
- Sim e eu gostaria muito que você e Seiya fossem meus padrinhos - Seika pediu em um tom baixo. Saori não entendeu por que a amiga mudara de tom tão rapidamente. - Mas, se você não aceitar tudo bem, você é a princesa e...  
  
- É lógico que eu aceito! - Saori interrompeu, fazendo com que Seika olhasse para ela com os olhos brilhando. - Onde já se viu? Achou que eu não fosse aceitar só por causa do meu titulo de princesa? Sinceramente achei que você me conhecesse melhor, Seika.  
  
- Não é isso - Seika disse, envergonhada. - É que eu achei que...  
  
- Eu não seria sua amiga a ponto de aceitar - Saori disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Tudo bem, já estou acostumada, normalmente só se aproximam de mim porque eu sou a herdeira do trono, mas eu sei que você é minha amiga pelo o que eu sou e não pelo que eu tenho.  
  
Seika sorriu e foi logo falando sobre os preparativos para o casamento, Eire também se animou com a conversa e Hyoga se retirou para o quarto para não atrapalhar a conversa delas. Por mais de uma hora Saori deu dicas de como Seika deveria decorar a igreja e outras coisas.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que será um lindo casamento! - Eire exclamou, encantada.  
  
- Claro que será! - Saori disse, sorrindo.  
  
- Só não será tão belo quanto o seu com o Seiya - Seika comentou fazendo com que Saori ficasse vermelha novamente. - Se bem que eu acho que você ainda é muito nova para casar.  
  
- Meu pai quer que eu me case o quanto antes - Saori disse, displicente. - Por falar nisso, vou fazer 18 anos mês que vem, o que será que minha mãe irá fazer para comemorar? - acrescentou pensativa. - Ah, meu Deus! Está começando a anoitecer! Tenho que ir pra casa! Shiriu vai jantar comigo hoje!!!  
  
- Como assim o Shiriu vai jantar com você hoje? - Saori sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Seiya, o rapaz acabara de entrar com uma expressão cansada.  
  
- Seiya! - Saori exclamou, feliz se aproximando dele, mas ele se esquivou.  
  
- O Shiriu vai jantar com você hoje? - Seiya tornou a perguntar, aborrecido.  
  
- Ah, ciúmes? - Saori retorquiu, sorrindo.  
  
- Claro que não - Seiya resmungou, aborrecido largando-se no sofá.  
  
- Tá bom, irei fingir que acredito que não é ciúmes - Saori disse em um tom maroto se aproximando do rapaz novamente. Seika e Eire se entreolharam sorrindo e se retiraram sem dizer nada. - Estava com saudades...  
  
- Eu também, minha princesa - Seiya disse, sorrindo inclinando-se um pouco para beija-la. - Mas, posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Se seu pai descobrir...  
  
- Ah, eu sai escondida pela cozinha - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. - Ele nunca desconfia. Mas tenho que voltar logo.  
  
- Sei, para o tal jantar - Seiya disse, irritado. - Você é minha namorada, não gosto que fique jantando com outros rapazes!  
  
- Shiriu é meu amigo, já sabe que estamos namorando e concordou gentilmente em fingir que continua a me cortejar enquanto não encontro uma boa hora para dizer ao meu pai que estamos juntos! - Saori retrucou no mesmo tom. - Você deveria ser agradecido a ele! - Seiya deu um muxoxo em resposta. - Ciumento... - Saori resmungou, sorrindo. - Eu tenho que ir. Vim só ver como Seika estava.  
  
- Tudo bem - Seiya disse, levantando para acompanha-la até a porta. - Vou ver se dou um jeito de ir ao palácio te visitar, está bem?  
  
- Claro, meu amor - Saori disse, sorrindo, deu um beijo apaixonado no rapaz e foi embora.  
  
Sentia-se muito feliz. Não brigava mais com Seiya e ele era extremamente carinhoso, pensar que antes viviam como cão e gato. Saori sorriu lembrando- se de quando ele a carregara para impedir que continuasse dando aulas as meninas. Ela sabia que estava começando a se apaixonar por ele, Seiya era um rapaz tão forte, tão decidido...  
  
Não demorou muito a chegar em casa. Entrou escondida pela passagem da cozinha e já começava a subir as escadas para seu quarto para trocar de roupa para jantar com Shiriu quando viu seu pai saindo da sala do trono acompanhado por um dos guardas.  
  
- Oi papai - Saori disse tentando parecer natural. - Desculpe, estava lá fora cuidando das minhas roseiras e acabei perdendo a hora.  
  
- Não minta, Saori! - o senhor disse em um tom severo. - Sei que não estava no jardim.  
  
- Como? - Saori perguntou sentindo um grande frio na barriga.  
  
- Mandei Jabu te vigiar - o imperador disse indicando o guarda. - Ele te seguiu até a casa de Seiya... O que pensa que está fazendo se expondo assim? Indo até a casa de um rapaz!!! Se alguém souber sua reputação ficará prejudicada!  
  
- A irmã de Seiya mora com ele, não falariam de mim, além disso, a população não sabe que eu sou a princesa! - Saori retrucou, irritada. - Não vejo mal algum ir até lá visitar a minha amiga!  
  
- Mas eu vejo mal em você sair escondida para se encontrar um rapaz! - o senhor praticamente gritou. - Jabu me contou tudo, Saori! Como pode se envolver com um rapaz de classe tão inferior a sua?  
  
- Ele salvou a minha vida! - Saori disse, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lagrimas. - E eu o amo! Não vou desistir dele só porque o senhor acha que ele não é digno!  
  
- É claro que ele não é digno! Ele é pobre, apenas um soldado! Como seria digno de ser seu marido? Como seria digno de ser o imperador do Japão após a minha morte?  
  
- Lógico... Sempre preocupado com a sucessão do trono - Saori disse em um murmúrio decepcionado. - Pois agora que eu não vou parar de vê-lo! - acrescentou subindo as escadas.  
  
- Ou você deixa de ver esse rapaz ou então o expulsarei da cidade - o imperador ameaçou autoritário.  
  
Saori virou-se para olha-lo, incrédula. Quando alguém era exilado jamais podia voltar, pois toda a cidade saberia que era um exilado e seria discriminado por todos. O que seria de Seiya? E de Seika que estava tão feliz pelo casamento com Ikki?  
  
- Tudo bem - Saori disse com a voz falhando. - Mas saiba papai que o senhor está conseguindo me fazer muito infeliz... Eu até cheguei a achar que o senhor me amasse, mas pelo visto me enganei - e subiu sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. 


	15. A farsa

**Capitulo 14 - A farsa  
**  
Saori entrou no quarto e largou-se na cama, chorando. Como o pai pudera dizer uma coisa daquelas? Ela achava que seu pai era um homem justo, até o defendera quando Seika dissera que ele era tirano. Agora ela via como estava errada, o imperador só pensava em sua coroa.  
  
_"Talvez eu esteja sendo fraca",_ Saori pensou, tristemente. Seria justo expor Seiya a ira do imperador? O amor que ele dizia sentir suportaria tamanha provação? A princesa passou praticamente a noite inteira acordada pensando nisso. Chegou a conclusão de que seria melhor ele sofrer agora, com o tempo a esqueceria. Na manhã seguinte Saori acordou cedo e foi logo falar com o pai.  
  
- Vou falar com Seiya - disse mantendo a postura firme diante do senhor que a observava atentamente. Ela estava divinamente vestida, escolheu seu melhor quimono, um azul claro, os longos cabelos estava soltos e usava também uma fina coroa. Por fora ela era tudo o que uma garota desejava ser, por dentro, Saori estava gritando.  
  
- Será melhor assim, minha filha, você verá - o imperador disse, bondosamente.  
  
- Posso levar um dos guardas comigo? - Saori perguntou ignorando o comentário do pai.  
  
- Claro, leve quantos guardas quiser - o senhor, sorriu. - E vá de carruagem, não quero que te vejam andando por aí.  
  
Saori fez uma reverencia e saiu da sala. Ela pediu que Mu e Shura a acompanhasse, não queria envolver os irmãos Amamiya naquela história.  
  
O caminho para a casa de Seiya pareceu mais longo. Saori foi durante o percurso pensativa, com o olhar perdido, imaginando qual seria a reação de Seiya ao vê-la.  
  
- Me esperem aqui, não vou demorar - disse a Mu enquanto ele lhe ajudava a descer da carruagem. Ela parou em frente a porta, respirou fundo e bateu. Não demorou muito e Seiya apareceu.  
  
- Saori? - ele exclamou, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo parecia enfeitiçado. - Você está linda - acrescentou sorrindo fazendo com que Saori sentisse pior. Mas lembrou-se do que aconteceria com ele e continuou sua farsa. Ergue a cabeça e passou por ele sem dizer nada.  
  
- Eu preciso falar com o senhor.  
  
- Senhor? - Seiya repetiu franzindo a testa. - Você nunca mais me chamou assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que veio aqui tão cedo?  
  
- Estou aqui para contar a verdade.  
  
- Que verdade? Saori, você está começando a me assustar!!!! - Seiya exclamou, exasperado. Saori virou-se, não queria ver qual seria a reação dele, já estava sofrendo muito.  
  
- A verdade sobre o que o senhor significou para mim - ela continuou segurando as lágrimas. Teria que ser forte, senão ele não acreditaria. - Você não passou de um _capricho._  
  
- O quê? - Seiya murmurou, incrédulo.  
  
- Isso, Sr. Ogawara, eu queria saber se era capaz de conquistar uma pessoa sem a minha coroa - Saori disse com desdém. - Eu tive muito trabalho, levei até um tiro, mas no fim conseguir o queria, aliais, como sempre consigo - acrescentou virando-se, com um sorriso. Seiya balançava a cabeça negativamente, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.  
  
- Você está mentindo - ele disse em um sussurro fraco. Saori sentiu as pernas bambearem ao vê-lo com uma expressão tão decepcionada, a vontade que teve foi de correr até, abraça-lo e dizer que era mentira sim, mas se controlou.  
  
- Por que eu mentiria? - Saori perguntou em um tom frio. - Você não é nada, Sr. Ogawara, um mero espadachim!!! Realmente achou que eu, a princesa do Japão, me interessaria por você? - Saori esperava de tudo, que ele fosse gritar ou se enfurecer, mas lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dele. Saori deu um passo para trás, vê-lo chorar por sua causa seria um baque grande demais.  
  
- Então tudo que você disse foi mentira - ele perguntou passando a mão com uma certa raiva nos olhos para limpar as lagrimas que insistentes continuavam a cair. - O seu amor era uma farsa? Você fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você, fez com que eu mudasse de opinião sobre o amor, e agora apenas vejo que eu tinha razão.  
  
- O senhor deveria saber desde o começo que eu só estava brincando - Saori disse, friamente. Seiya atravessou a sala a passos decididos e a segurou com força pelo braço. - Me solta, você está me machucando! - ela gritou com raiva.  
  
- Olha nos meus olhos de diz que foi tudo mentira! - ele gritou fazendo com que Saori olhasse para ele. - Diga que não me ama!!!  
  
Saori sentia seu coração bater descompassado, ela arquejava, se dissesse aquilo Seiya ficaria achando que ela era a pior pessoa da Terra, mas ela não tinha opção, por isso respirou fundo e fez o que devia fazer.  
  
- Eu não te amo - ela disse fria. - Nunca te amei - Seiya a segurou com mais força, Saori não conseguia identificar quais sentimentos os olhos dele expressavam, talvez ódio, talvez decepção, talvez ambos. - Me larga, estou com dois guardas, se você me machucar garanto que nunca mais vai sair da prisão! - acrescentou ameaçadora. Seiya a largou atordoado, a fitou por alguns momentos e depois foi para o quarto, deixando-a sozinha na sala.  
  
Saori começou a chorar. Sentou-se no sofá com as mãos sobre o rosto. Como conseguira mentir daquele jeito? O que Seiya estaria pensando dela? Agora estava tudo terminado, tudo... Ela foi embora rezando para que um dia Seiya pudesse perdoa-la pelo sofrimento que ela estava lhe causando.  
  
[...]  
  
Seiya queria que o mundo acabasse! Como pudera se deixar enganar daquela maneira? Acreditara que Saori seria sua esposa, que teriam muitos filhos, que seriam felizes... E tudo não passara de um capricho da princesa!!! Como pudera se apaixonar tanto? A ponto de sentir que sua vida não tinha mais sentido sem ela.  
  
O jovem rapaz não sabia o que havia sido pior naquela conversa. Se o jeito frio com que ela lhe tratara, ou a maneira como ela a desprezou. Seiya virou-se na cama não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, lágrimas de raiva, de amor, de ódio, de tristeza... Havia se iludido demais. Saori nunca olharia para ele como um homem, para ela, ele não passava de um criado.  
  
- Seiya, quem era? - Seika perguntou entrando no quarto, mas parou olhando assustada para o irmão. - O que aconteceu?  
  
- Me deixe sozinho - Seiya murmurou sem fitá-la.  
  
- Não vou sair sem saber o que aconteceu! - Seika exclamou se aproximando do rapaz. Seiya levantou, olhou para a irmã e sem dizer uma palavra a abraçou.  
  
Seiya não queria dizer a Seika o que acontecera. Não queria que ela também se decepcionasse com Saori. Ele sentia-se arrasado, não queria o mesmo para a irmã.  
  
O rapaz não achava que a amava tanto, mas agora sabia que não conseguiria viver como antes. Por que ela tinha que ter aparecido na sua vida? Por que depois de faze-lo ser tão feliz tinha que praticamente terminar com sua razão de viver? No entanto ele não sabia que Saori também estava sofrendo. Assim que chegou em casa ela foi para o quarto. Shunrei passou mais de meia hora batendo na porta sabendo o que estava acontecendo, mas Saori se recusou a atende-la. Passou o dia no quarto, chorando, só desceu para o jantar pois o pai ordenou que descesse.  
  
- Finalmente saiu daquele quarto - o imperador disse, aborrecido, quando Saori apareceu na sala de jantar. A imperatriz olhava com pena para a filha, sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não se atrevia a contestar o marido. - Vamos, sente-se.  
  
- Não estou com fome - Saori disse sem esconder sua tristeza.  
  
- Não comece com mimos, Saori! - o imperador disse, autoritário. - Fazer-se de vitima não vai adiantar, e muito menos fazer greve de fome. Sente-se, que eu tenho um comunicado a lhe fazer.  
  
Saori sentou imaginando o que poderia ser. Será que o pai já não via que ela já estava sofrendo muito?  
  
- Concedi sua mão em casamento - o senhor disse com simplicidade. Saori sentiu o queixo cair.  
  
- O senhor o quê? - Saori exclamou com a voz fraca. - Ao Sr. Afrodite?  
  
- Não. Concedi sua mão a um rapaz de muita boa família, se chama Julian - o imperador disse parecendo satisfeito. - Há algum tempo o pai dele havia falado comigo, no momento não achei que seria um bom casamento, mas agora faço gosto.  
  
- Como o senhor quer que eu me case sem nem ao menos conhecer esse rapaz? - Saori perguntou, desesperada.  
  
- Não é necessário que você o conheça! Eu lhe dei muitas oportunidades de escolha, você sempre conseguiu afugentar a todos! Eu não estou te dando uma opção, Saori, isso é uma ordem!  
  
Saori não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. Levantou e saiu correndo da sala. Agora não teria escolha, teria que casar de qualquer jeito.  
  
**Olá!!! Tudo bem com todos? Confeço que estou um tanto quanto desanimada com os fics (dá pra perceber isso pelo tamanho desse capitulo), vou fazer o possivel para terminar logo.  
  
B-jos  
  
Bianca Potter**


	16. A decisão de Saori

**Capitulo 15 - A decisão de Saori  
**  
Logo a noticia do casamento da princesa com o herdeiro da maior fortuna do Japão se espalhou por todo o país. Todos estavam curiosos para a festa em que a jovem seria apresentada a sociedade e onde se casaria com Julian.  
  
- Eu não acredito que ela vai fazer isso! - Seiya exclamou quando abriu o jornal e viu a noticia na primeira página.  
  
- Só se fala nisso na cidade, Seiya - Seika disse, preocupada. - Você ainda não me disse o motivo da briga de vocês.  
  
- Não foi minha culpa desta vez - Seiya disse em um murmúrio e continuou lendo a noticia. - É daqui uma semana...  
  
- Ela mandou um convite - Seika disse indo até o armário, pegou um bonito envelope, com inscrições que pareciam ser feitas em ouro. Seiya pegou o convite com as mãos tremula-las, sua vontade era rasga-lo, mas não fez isso, apenas fingiu desinteresse e saiu para trabalhar, sem dizer mais nada. Seika deu um suspiro, não sabia mais o que fazer, era nítida a tristeza de Seiya, mas ele não dava o braço a torcer, e assim ficava difícil Seika ajudar.  
  
_"Já sei! Vou falar com Ikki e pedir para ele dizer a Saori que preciso falar com ela!"_, Seika pensou saindo para falar com o noivo.  
  
Saori, por sua vez, mal sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo. O pai mandara a trancar no quarto até o dia do casamento. A jovem princesa estava revoltada por não poder sair, já fizera de tudo, mas o imperador estava irredutível.  
  
- Se essa noticia já correu a cidade mesmo então Seiya já deve estar sabendo! - Saori disse, desesperada. - O que ele deve estar pensando de mim?  
  
- Eu posso ir falar com ele Saori - Shunrei falou, em um tom de confiança. - Eu direi que você não tem escolha.  
  
- Não! - Saori disse, rapidamente. A amiga não sabia que ela havia ido até a casa de Seiya e falara todas aquelas coisas. - Não vai adiantar - Saori tentou remendar. - Eu o conheço bem, deve estar achando que eu brinquei com ele.  
  
- Por isso mesmo! - Shunrei exclamou, indignada.  
  
- Por favor, Shunrei, é melhor deixar as coisas como estão.  
  
- Mas, Saori, você sofreu tanto e agora...  
  
- Por favor, não fale mais nisso - Saori disse, tristemente. Shunrei ainda tentou persuadi-la, mas foi em vão.  
  
Os dias se passaram rapidamente e logo chegou o dia do casamento. Seria uma grande cerimônia, com direito a tudo. Por tradição o casamento e a festa seriam no palácio. Saori, no entanto, achava tudo aquilo uma bobagem, com certeza aquele era o pior aniversário de sua vida. Ela deixava que as criadas a arrumassem, todas estavam eufóricas, felizes, mas Saori sentia que estava se preparando para o seu velório! Quando ficou pronta o imperador foi busca-la. Assim que apareceram no alto da escada causaram um grande impacto aos convidados. Saori tinha consciência de que todos a olhavam, mas para ela aquele salão estava vazio. Desceram devagar enquanto os músicos tocavam uma bela música.  
  
No meio do salão havia um altar. Saori olhou para o rapaz que deveria ser Julian. Era um rapaz bonito, mas Saori tinha certeza de que não conseguira jamais amar outro, além disso, somente beleza não fazia um casamento. O imperador continuava andar pomposamente, orgulhoso da filha que por sua vez tinha expressão de profunda tristeza.  
  
- Seika? - ela murmurou, confusa, quando viu a amiga entre os convidados. Sua vontade foi de correr até ela e manda-la dizer a Seiya que aquele casamento estava acontecendo contra sua vontade. Mas não fez isso, pois o pai acabara de entrega-la a Julian. Saori fitou o rapaz, que apenas sorriu.  
  
O sacerdote começou a falar. Saori, entretanto, não ouvia. Sem que pudesse controlar lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face. Não queria aquele casamento. Não queria ser de outro. Queria ser de Seiya para sempre!  
  
- Senhorita Kido - Saori se sobressaltou quando o sacerdote a chamou. - Aceita o Sr. Solo como seu marido?  
  
- Eu... - Saori disse olhando brevemente para o pai que tinha uma expressão tranqüila. - Eu... Não aceito! - exclamou, levantando e saiu correndo. Julian parecia não acreditar. O imperador imediatamente mandou que os guardas a trouxessem de volta  
  
Saori correu para a cozinha que por sorte estava vazia. Ela foi para a dispensa e quando abria a passagem Shunrei apareceu.  
  
- Enlouqueceu? - perguntou, exasperada. - Seu pai está furioso!  
  
- Eu tenho que sair daqui - Saori limitou-se a dizer.  
  
- Tem mesmo - Shunrei disse, preocupada. - Ele mandou os guardas te levarem de volta!  
  
- Quando a poeira baixar eu volto - Saori disse descendo pela passagem. Shunrei fechou a passagem e colocou varias caixas em cima.  
  
A princesa correu o mais rápido que pode. O quimono que estava usando a atrapalhava, mas ela só conseguia pensar em ir para o mais longe possível. Foi para o único lugar onde seria protegida, ou pelo menos esperava que fosse.  
  
- Seiya! - exclamou abraçando-o quando ele abriu a porta. Seiya ficou sem ação, não queria corresponder aquele abraço, mas parecia haver alguma coisa mais forte que suas vontades, ele a abraçou com força e a puxou para dentro de casa. Mas assim que se recuperou do susto de vê-la, a afastou, bruscamente. Saori olhou para ele com olhos rasos d'água, não poderia esperar outra recepção depois do que dissera. - Eu preciso falar com você.  
  
- Não deveria estar com o seu marido, princesa? - ele perguntou, sarcástico.  
  
- Eu fugi - Saori disse, chorando. - Não me casei.  
  
- Você o quê? - Seiya exclamou, boquiaberto. - Você não pode ficar aqui!  
  
- Eu não tenho para onde ir!!! - Saori exclamou, exasperada, segurando o braço dele com força. - Há guardas atrás de mim e se eles me encontrarem eles vão... Me levar de volta e meu pai vai me obrigar a casar!  
  
- O problema é seu! - Seiya disse, friamente fazendo com que ela o soltasse. Ela deu dois passos para trás, chorando. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, e se ajoelhou no chão levando as mãos ao rosto. Seiya não queria se deixar levar pelas lágrimas dela. Aquilo deveria ser teatro, ela já fingira outras vezes, uma vez a mais uma vez a menos não deveria fazer diferença a ela. Mas mesmo achando isso, ele não conseguiu se controlar, a amava e vê-la chorar daquele jeito lhe partia o coração. - Vamos, não chore! - ele disse estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a levantar. - Eu não vou te mandar embora.  
  
Saori não sabia se ria ou chorava. Pegou a mão dele e levantou.  
  
- Obrigada, Seiya! - disse, sincera.  
  
- Você vai ficar escondida aqui, mas é só até seu pai desistir de te casar - ele disse se afastando. Saori sentou-se no sofá limpando as lágrimas, não podia culpar Seiya pelo comportamento dele, fora ela que procurara aquilo. Mas pelo menos ele a deixou ficar.  
  
Ela ficou horas sentada lá, pensando em tudo que acontecera. A vida era muito injusta! Por que não nascera sem posses? Seria muito mais fácil se fosse filha de um pobre mercador, ou de um guarda. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos que nem notou que Seiya voltara a sala e observava.  
  
- Está com fome? - ele perguntou, preocupado.  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Você não quer trocar de roupa e dormir um pouco?  
  
Novamente ela fez um aceno negativo.  
  
- Eu sei que dia é hoje - Seiya disse, timidamente, se aproximando dela. - Belo aniversário você está tendo.  
  
- Eu nunca tive um aniversário de verdade - ela murmurou tristemente. - Já estou acostumada - Seiya sentou ao lado dela, e estendeu um pacotinho caprichosamente embrulhado. Saori olhou para ele intrigada.  
  
- Eu sei que você também deve estar acostumada com presentes luxuosos, mas espero que aceite isso, é pouco, mas é de coração - Seiya disse em um tom baixo. Saori pegou o presente com as mãos trêmulas e abriu. Não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas ao ver a delicada gargantilha. Era simples, tinha apenas um pequeno pingente em forma de flor.  
  
- Eu... - Saori tentava falar, mas estava sem voz. - Nunca recebi um presente tão lindo.  
  
- Não precisa mentir - Seiya disse, ressentido. - Dá pra ver só por essa tiara que você está usando que você possui jóias muito melhores que essa.  
  
- Eu ganhei muitas jóias sim, mas nunca foi de ninguém me amasse, sempre ouve uma segunda intenção nos presente que me deram. E eu sei que você não faz isso porque eu sou a princesa - ela disse levantando o cabelo e passando a corrente para que Seiya colocasse.  
  
- De que adianta eu te amar se você brincou comigo? - Seiya perguntou enquanto prendia a corrente. Ele olhava para o pescoço da jovem, ela era tão linda, tão perfeita. Seiya teve que se controlar para não cometer uma loucura. Saori se virou para olha-lo, passou mão pelo rosto dele.  
  
- Eu não brinquei com você... - murmurou docemente.  
  
- Como não, Saori? - ele praticamente gritou pegando a mão dela e segurando com força. Saori sentiu uma dor terrível, mas não fez nada.  
  
- Eu fui obrigada a mentir! - Saori disse tentando parecer calma, sabia que não deveria contar a verdade, talvez nem adiantasse, mas mesmo assim queria tentar. - Meu pai mandou um guarda me seguir, ele nos viu juntos e foi correndo contar a ele. Meu pai ficou furioso, e me disse que eu deveria terminar com você - Seiya a soltou, a fitando, incrédulo. - Eu falei a ele que não iria desistir de você, mas ele me disse que se eu não terminasse com você ele iria te mandar o exílio! Eu pensei na humilhação que seria pra você, em Seika que estava tão feliz com o casamento, então resolvi mentir.  
  
Seiya balançou a cabeça levemente ainda a fitando.  
  
- Você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? - Seiya exclamou, exasperado.  
  
- Seiya, você realmente acha que eu levaria um tiro por você se não te amasse? - foi a vez de Saori se exaltar. - Você acha que eu seria capaz de colocar minha vida em risco por um simples capricho?  
  
- De você eu espero qualquer coisa - Seiya retrucou, indiferente. Saori sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Como doía ouvir Seiya dizer aquilo, mas agüentou, para ele deveria ter sido pior ouvi-la dizer que não o amava.  
  
- Tudo bem - ela disse após um suspiro, limpando as lágrimas. - Eu já esperava que você não fosse acreditar. Eu acho que não devem estar me procurando mais, vou procurar outro lugar para ficar.  
  
- Não! Já está começando a escurecer, e como você disse não tem onde ficar! - Seiya exclamou exasperado a segurando.  
  
- Eu me arranjo - Saori deu um triste sorriso. - Obrigada pelo presente...  
  
- Você não vai sair daqui!  
  
- Eu prefiro ir do que ficar aqui sendo desprezada por você - ela respondeu tentando se soltar, mas Seiya fez o contrario.  
  
Logo se viu enlaçada nos fortes braços do espadachim. Ele a segurou e com delicadeza a beijou. Saori sentiu a conhecida sensação de falta de ar, suas pernas bambearam enquanto Seiya aprofundava o beijo. Ela já não tinha mais domínio sobre si mesma, queria apenas corresponder ao beijo, sentir-se parte de Seiya. Ela gemeu baixinho quando Seiya começou a mordiscar seu pescoço, não conseguia sequer se mexer. Seiya começou a levantar seu quimono, e Saori percebeu que aquilo estava indo longe demais.  
  
- Pára, Seiya! - ela disse, arquejando. - Não é certo...  
  
- Eu me exaltei, me desculpe - Seiya murmurou tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar. - Vou arrumar o quarto de Seika para você dormir. Está cansada, não é?  
  
Ela assentiu. Seiya saiu da sala deixando-a confusa, apenas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, amava Seiya e mesmo que tivesse que desafiar o pai e toda a sociedade iria ficar com ele, não iria deixar preconceitos fazê-la infeliz. 


	17. Acima de tudo Amor

**Capitulo 16 - Acima de tudo... Amor **

Seiya tentava arrumar o quarto de Seika para que Saori pudesse dormir. Mas só conseguia pensar no que acabara de acontecer.

"O que deu em mim? Beija-la daquele jeito, francamente", pensou tirando os lençóis da cama. Deveria ter deixado que ela fosse. Não tinha responsabilidade sobre ela. O problema é que tinha medo que os guardas a encontrassem, a levassem de volta e Saori fosse obrigada a se casar. "Eu fui obrigada a mentir!", seria verdade? Seiya se perguntava.

Voltou para a sala para falar para Saori que ela podia ir se deitar, mas a encontrou dormindo no sofá. Ele se aproximou com cuidado, a segurou e a levou para o quarto. O rapaz ficou a observando dormir por um tempo, até ouvir um barulho na sala.

- Seika? - exclamou quando chegou no aposento e deu de cara com a irmã que estava fechando a porta. - Ikki veio com você?

- Sim, mas já foi - ela respondeu, largando-se no sofá, exausta. - Ele tem que procurar a Saori. Acredita que ela fugiu?

- Acredito - Seiya disse, cauteloso. - Porque ela veio parar aqui.

- O quê? - Seika exclamou levantando de um salto.

- Ela chegou aqui pedindo para ficar porque os guardas estavam a procurando - Seiya disse, rapidamente. - Se a encontrarem ela vai ter que casar.

- Vocês dois são loucos! - Seika disse, incrédula. - Se a encontrarem aqui nós estamos perdidos.

- Eu sei, Seika, mas ela chegou aqui tão nervosa, dizia que não queria casar.

- Ela deu um senhor "não" no tal de Julian - Seika disse sem conter o riso. - Mas o imperador disse que assim que ela aparecer ela casa nem que seja a força.

- Então, por isso temos que esconde-la aqui - Seiya disse, exasperado. - E não virão procura-la aqui.

- Por que? - Seika perguntou, desconfiada.

Seiya respirou fundo e contou toda a história de seu desentendimento com a princesa e a explicação dela sobre ter mentido para protege-los. Seika, a principio, ficou desconfiada, mas depois deu total razão a ela.

- Se eu fosse ela teria feito a mesma coisa - disse, pensativa. - Coitada, imagino o quanto deve ter sido duro para ela dizer que não te amava.

- Você acha que para mim escutar isso foi o quê? - Seiya retrucou, irritado. - Eu ainda tenho minhas duvidas de que ela fala a verdade.

- Se tivesse essa duvida não teria deixado que ela ficasse - Seika falou, tranqüilamente. - Seiya, como você mesmo disse, ela não levaria um tiro por um capricho. Vou me deitar que esse dia longo.

Seiya ficou boa parte da noite acordado. Não queria perdoar Saori tão fácil. Mas se ela falara a verdade então também estava sofrendo com aquela situação. Às vezes Seiya ia até o quarto e a olhava de longe. Ela tinha todos os motivos para odiá-lo, mas mesmo assim dera a ele uma chance, ele não podia ser tão egoísta a ponto de não dar uma outra chance a ela.

Na manhã seguinte Saori acordou assustada com o pesadelo que estava tendo, o pai a encontrava e a obrigava casar. A princesa ficou aliviada ao perceber que só fora um sonho e que estava na casa de Seiya.

- Dormiu bem, Saori?

- Seika! - Saori exclamou, sorrindo. Levantou e deu um abraço forte na amiga. - Eu queria tanto ter falado com você ontem pra mandar dizer ao Seiya que eu estava sendo obrigada casar.

- Acho que foi melhor você mesma ter falado com ele - Seika disse, séria. Saori estranhou a atitude da amiga, Seika estava sempre rindo, e alegre, e agora parecia preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Saori perguntou, nervosa.

- O Seiya me fez prometer que não iria contar nada a você, mas eu acho que você tem o direito de saber - Seika disse em um tom de culpa.

- O que foi, Seika? Você está me assustando! - Saori exclamou segurando a amiga pelos ombros e a balançando levemente.

- O Seiya foi ao palácio - Seika disse em um fôlego só. Saori soltou Seika e recuou, olhando para amiga com uma mescla de medo e surpresa.

- Ele foi me entregar? - perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Claro que não Saori! - Seika exclamou, com raiva. - Como pode pensar isso? Ele foi falar com o imperador! Ele vai dizer que vai para o exílio, mas em troca, quer que você não case!

- O quê? - Saori sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas, se apoiou em uma cadeira para não cair. Respirou fundo tentando assimilar o absurdo que estava ouvindo. - Ele enlouqueceu? Meu pai não vai manda-lo para o exílio, vai mandar matá-lo por ousadia tão grande.

- Eu falei isso a ele - Seika disse, chorando. - Mas ele disse que não se importa. Ele disse que você quase morreu por ele, e que está na hora de pagar a divida, ele pode te livrar desse casamento já que foi por causa dele que o imperador resolveu te casar tão repentinamente.

"Pense, Saori, você não pode deixar isso acontecer!", Saori pensou andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, mas o que poderia fazer?

Enquanto isso Seiya já estava perto do palácio. Nada nem ninguém iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Entrou sem problemas no palácio, afinal ainda era um espadachim e isso lhe dava muito status pois eram os espadachim os guardas mais importantes do imperador. Mas nem esse status fez de Seiya um homem a altura de Saori. Ele pensava para que tantos anos de treinamento, tanto sofrimento, se não podia desfrutar da vida com a mulher que amava. Ele não podia ter uma vida tranqüila, mas poderia proporcionar uma a Saori.

- Seiya? - Shunrei exclamou feliz em vê-lo. - Você sabe da Saori?

- Sim - ele respondeu sem fitá-la, continuando seu caminho até a sala do trono. - Vou falar com o imperador.

- Falar o que com ele? - Shunrei perguntou, assustada.

- Você vai saber depois - ele disse continuando seu caminho até a sala do trono.

- Por favor, Seiya, não vai falar com ele agora - Shunrei pediu desesperada. - Ele está furioso porque você andava encontrando a Saori... Só não te expulsou da cidade porque a Saori interveio.

- Eu sei disso - Seiya disse, dando os ombros.

- Então! Por que você vai falar com imperador? - Shunrei exclamou puxando Seiya fazendo com que ele a fitasse, mas logo se desvencilhou da jovem e continuou a passos decididos até a sala do trono.

Seiya não olhou para trás, mas sabia que Shunrei deveria estar com uma expressão de medo. Mesmo assim entrou na sala do imperador sem pensar duas vezes. O senhor andava de um lado para o outro visivelmente nervoso.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou quando notou a presença de Seiya. - Suponho que já saiba que Saori fugiu...

- Há essa altura acho que toda a cidade já sabe - Seiya disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Meu rapaz - o imperador foi até o torno e sentou-se, de cabeça erguida como se quisesse lembrar a Seiya com quem ele estava falando. - Você se acha muito importante, não é mesmo? Entra na minha sala assim, fala como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa do mesmo nível que o seu.

- Não é porque o senhor usa essa coroa que é mais importante do que eu! - Seiya disse, tranqüilamente. - Pois saiba Sr. Mitsumasa, grande imperador de todo o Japão, que o senhor é uma pessoa prepotente, que pensa unicamente no seu trono! Em nenhum momento pensou nos sentimentos da Saori.

- Eu sei que você a salvou quando ela foi raptada, mas não isso lhe dá o direito de opinar na vida dela ou no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com a minha filha! - Mitsumasa exclamou, furioso. - E é por amá-la tanto que quero casa-la com alguém que sei que poderá sustenta-la!

- Por que o senhor admite que tudo isso é por causa da sucessão do trono? - Seiya perguntou, irritado. - O senhor é um velho cabeça dura, não admitir nunca! - acrescentou, sarcástico.

- Você é muito insolente, garoto! - o imperador praticamente gritou, mas Seiya não se abalou, ia ser expulso, não ia? Pois diria umas verdades na cara do imperador! - Saia daqui agora senão mandei chamar os guardas!

- Eu sei onde a Saori está - Seiya disse com simplicidade. Mitsumasa olhou para ele com certa desconfiança, mas se tratando de sua filha sabia que era bem capaz que ela tivesse corrido para pedir ajuda ao rapaz. - Ela me contou que o senhor a obrigou a mentir porque senão me mandaria para o exílio. Eu quero fazer um trato com o senhor...

- Trato? - Mitsumasa repetiu, um pouco confuso.

- Eu deixo a cidade, deixo até o Japão se o senhor quiser - Seiya disse sustentando sua postura altiva. - Mas o senhor não obrigará Saori a casar.

- Como ousa propor uma coisa dessas? - Mitsumasa perguntou, com um sorriso frio. - Julian é a melhor opção para Saori, ele será o marido ideal! Não posso deixar que essa chance escape assim.

- Pois eu não direi onde Saori está - Seiya disse, calmamente.

- Isso é o que veremos - o imperador retorquiu em um tom de desafio. Tocou um sino que estava ao lado do trono e logo guardas começaram a aparecer de todos os lados. Seiya nem se mexeu, passou o tempo encarando o imperador.

- Bela maneira de me fazer falar - Seiya disse, irônico, batendo palmas.

- Logo esse seu sorriso desaparecerá - Mitsumasa disse fazendo um sinal para um dos guardas que se aproximou e acertou Seiya por trás. Ele caiu no chão, mas não esboçou reação alguma.

Logo o imperador mais guardas esbofetearem Seiya, e o rapaz não fazia absolutamente nada. Claro que as dores que sentia eram terríveis, mas Seiya já esperava por aquilo, e quando pensava em desistir pensava que Saori havia passado por dor muito maior que aquela por sua causa.

O rapaz já começava a sentir sua visão ficar fraca, não agüentaria aquilo por mais muito tempo...

Enquanto isso Shunrei andava apreensiva de um lado para o outro diante da porta da sala do trono. Vira os guardas entrar, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

- O que foi, Shunrei? - Shiriu perguntou fazendo com a pobre jovem praticamente pulasse de susto.

- O louco do Seiya entrou nessa sala a mais de meia hora e não saiu ainda - ela disse um pouco contrariada. - Será que você não pode entrar pra ver por que ele está demorando tanto?

- Eu conheço pouco o Seiya, mas não acho que ele vá gostar que eu interrompa a conversa deles - Shiriu disse, pensativo. Shunrei revirou os olhos e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Shunrei, eu sei que essa não é a melhor hora, mas eu queria perguntar uma coisa a você...

- O que é? - Shunrei estava tão preocupada que nem ouvia direito o que Shiriu falava.

- Eu queria saber se você está interessada em alguém? - Shiriu perguntou um tom relativamente calmo, Shunrei, por sua vez quase caiu ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Por que você quer saber isso? - Shunrei retorquiu, corando.

- Às vezes a felicidade está do nosso lado demoramos um pouco para perceber - Shiriu sorriu segurando as mãos dela com força. Shunrei ficou mais vermelha ainda, e iria responder, mas as portas do salão foram abertas e Saori entrou no palácio seguida por Ikki e Shun.

- Se vocês me perguntaram mais alguma coisa juro que os jogo pela janela! - ela exclamava irritada e parou olhando Shunrei e Shiriu de mãos dadas. - Hum, parece que algumas pessoas andaram se acertando enquanto eu estive fora - acrescentou com um sorriso maroto. Shunrei soltou a mão de Shiriu totalmente sem graça. - Onde o Seiya está? - perguntou aflita.

- Conversando com imperador - Shunrei respondeu no mesmo tom.

- O quê? - Saori exclamou correndo até a porta da sala. - Espero não ter chegado tarde... - e abriu a porta. Ela levou as mãos a boca ao entrar na sala; Seiya estava ajoelhado completamente machucado e suas vestes sujas de sangue, alguns guardas ainda estavam batendo nele e o imperador apenas observava sem dar muita importância. - PAREM! - Saori gritou fazendo com que todos na sala olhassem para ela.

- Saori, minha filha, que bom que você voltou - o imperador começou a dizer, mas a menina nem ouvia o pai, correu até Seiya e se ajoelhou do lado dele.

- Seiya... - o chamou, chorando. - Você não deveria ter feito isso! Por que nunca conversa comigo direito???

- Porque talvez você não consiga manter uma conversa de mais de cinco minutos comigo - ele disse, sorrindo.

- Seu bobo... - Saori resmungou o abraçando. Depois levantou e encarou o pai com uma expressão que misturava raiva e decepção. - Eu nunca imaginei que o senhor fosse capaz de fazer isso! O resto da imagem que eu tinha do senhor acabou de desmoronar! Eu amo o Seiya, e fazer isso com ele foi o mesmo que fazer comigo.

- Saori, eu nunca imaginei que... Fosse tão forte assim o que você sente por esse espadachim - Mitsumasa disse, surpreso.

- O senhor nunca soube de nada ao meu respeito, papai - Saori disse, decepcionada. - Eu cresci sendo educada para ser um exemplo de esposa, cuidar da casa, do marido e filhos. Em outras palavras, para o senhor eu sempre fui um objeto que não pensa e não sente!

- Você sabe que não é assim, Saori! - Mitsumasa exclamou, exasperado.

- É assim sim, imperador - Saori disse, irônica. - Aquele casamento era meu leilão e o mais rico me comprou! Não é isso que eu quero para a minha vida! Eu não vou mais me sujeitar as suas ordens!

Saori esperava de tudo, menos que o pai começasse a chorar. Ele foi até ela e abraçou. Saori não sabia o que fazer, nunca na vida sonhara em ver o pai chorando já que ele era sempre o primeiro a dizer que homens não choravam.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, querida - disse a largando e a fitando ternamente. - Você cresceu e se tornou uma mulher decidida. Merece fazer o quiser da sua vida - acrescentou dando um beijo na testa dela. Saori sentiu seu queixo cair. O pai estava dizendo que podia ficar com Seiya? - Você quer casar com esse rapaz, não quer? Pois não vou mais me opor, abençoarei essa união.

- Papai... - Saori não conseguia nem falar de tão surpresa que estava. - Por que o senhor mudou de idéia tão repentinamente?

- Porque eu vi em seus olhos o quanto estava te fazendo sofrer e não é isso que quero... - Saori sorriu e correu para abraçar Seiya e juntos choraram, mas lágrimas de felicidade.

[...] **UM ANO DEPOIS **[...]

Era mais uma bela manhã de primavera. Saori estava nos jardim do palácio. Fazia mais de seis meses que casara com Seiya. O rapaz fora a uma cidade próxima entregar alguns documentos, porém haviam tido algumas complicações e aquela viagem já estava com duas semanas, mas Saori morria de saudades do marido.

- Tia Saori! - ela voltou de seus devaneios e olhou para a menininha que chamava.

- O foi, Minako? - perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não estou entendendo isso aqui - Minako disse mostrando um trecho de um livro.

O pai de Saori estava muito mais flexível. Permitira que a filha criasse uma escola para ensinar as meninas a ler, e também permitira a entrada delas em escolas que antes eram só para meninos. Um dos passatempos favoritos de Saori era ensinar as meninas. Seika, que casara com Ikki, já estava lendo perfeitamente e até estava escrevendo um livro contando como Seiya e Saori se conheceram, se apaixonaram e se casaram. Saori se divertia muito com essa história de ser personagem de um livro e a única coisa que exigia era que não tivesse o final trágico de Romeu e Julieta.

Shiriu voltara para China, mas todos os meses aparecia para visitá-la. Para o desespero do ciumento Seiya que fazia uma cena a cada visita do chinês, mas Saori tinha certeza que Shiriu não se dava o trabalho de sair da china todo mês apenas para vê-la, e sim por Shunrei, os dois estavam praticamente noivos, mas Shunrei dizia que só iria embora do Japão quando tivesse certeza que Saori seria feliz. A princesa fazia de tudo para convencer a amiga, mas não tinha jeito.

Saori despediu-se das meninas e juntava as coisas para entrar, sentia-se um pouco cansada, quando Shunrei apareceu ofegante.

- O que foi? - Saori perguntou rindo enquanto Shunrei tentava recuperar o ar.

- Seiya... Ele chegou! - ela disse, arquejando.

Saori largou todos os cadernos e correu para o palácio. Quando entrou viu Seiya conversando com alguns guardas, ele sorriu quando a viu.

- Estava morrendo de saudades - disse depois que dispensou os guardas. - Se eu pudesse não iria mais a lugar nenhum...

- É o seu trabalho, Seiya - Saori disse, o abraçando.

- Infelizmente - Seiya resmungou a segurando em seus braços e rodando-a. Saori riu pedindo que a colocasse no chão.

- Eu não posso ficar rodando assim!!! - ela disse fazendo com que ele parasse imediatamente fitando-a, confuso.

- Você está doente? - perguntou, preocupado.

- Não Seiya! - Saori exclamou, aborrecida. - Eu estou grávida.

- O quê? - Seiya exclamou, abobado. - Essa é a melhor noticia que você poderia ter me dado! - exclamou a abraçando. - Mas você não deveria estar aqui em baixo! Você pode passar mal! Não está sentindo enjôos? Vertigens? Você fica andando pra cima e pra baixo com essas meninas! Pode não te fazer bem!

- Calma, Seiya! - Saori disse, rindo. - Estou grávida e não doente pra precisar de tantos cuidados!

- Já tá chutando? - Seiya se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça na barriga dela.

- Claro que não, Seiya! - Saori revirou os olhos. - Faz três semanas que minhas regras deveriam ter vindo... Ainda vai demorar muito pra o bebê chutar.

- Tenho certeza que será um menino muito forte! - Seiya exclamou, feliz. Mas Saori ficou triste, notando isso o rapaz acrescentou. - Mas se for menina vai ser linda como a mãe.

- Você não vai se importar se for menina? - Saori perguntou, um pouco nervosa.

- Lógico que não - Seiya sorriu e beijou levemente os lábios dela. - Aprendi a respeitar as mulheres - acrescentou em um tom brincalhão.

- Bobo... - Saori disse revirando os olhos, mas feliz pela resposta do marido. - Acho que agora vou dar a Shunrei uma prova muito forte de que sou feliz e assim ela aceitará casar com Shiriu.

- Que bom. Assim ela segura aquele chinês lá na China... - Seiya resmungou, contrariado. Saori riu muito com a resposta torta do rapaz.

Saori agradecia ao que o destino havia lhe reservado. Quem visse aquele casal tão feliz jamais imaginaria que haviam passado por tantas dificuldades para ficarem juntos, mas tudo apenas mostrou que acima de qualquer barreira social ou racial está algo mais importante; acima de tudo está o amor.

**"A coisa mais importante que você pode aprender é amar e em troca amado ser"**

**FIM**

_ALEUIA! Terminei! Nem acredito! Bianca soltando muitos fogos de artificio Eu nunca senti tanto alivio ao terminar um fic antes, eu sei que o sentimento que eu deveria ter era de tristeza ou saudade pois estou me despedindo dessa história, mas eu realmente sinto que um grande peso foi tirado das minhas costas. Não que eu não gostasse de escrever essa história, mas é que às vezes eu sentia que não conseguiria terminar, acho que acabei extrapolando e deixando o fic longo demais. Pelo menos agora é um fic a menos para eu me preocupar, posso voltar minhas atenções para Tríade do Poder que está totalmente desorganizada já que eu não ia publicar e agora resolvi depois de uma certa pressão publicar (vou ter que praticamente reescrever quatro capitulos) e para Mudança Radical II que é outro fic que me dá muito trabalho. _

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do final. Fiz o melhor que pude. E essa frase no final é do filme Moulin Rouge (assim como o titulo do capitulo é o nome da ultima cena do filme), é um filme muito bom e recomendo a todos._

_Beijinhos_

_Bianca Potter_


End file.
